Jamais ils ne devront savoir
by Lhenaya
Summary: Alana se rend compte que le métier de reine ne lui convient pas ; Fili est rongé par la souffrance d'aimer une femme qu'il ne peut avoir ; Thorin cherche à savoir à quel moment il s'est trompé. Leur vie a irrémédiablement basculé. Mais, peu importe les raisons, Erebor ne doit pas brûler pour les erreurs qu'ils ont commises...
1. Chapter 1

**_RELOADED: JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR..._**

* * *

Bien deux ans ont passé entre l'ancienne version et celle que je remanie en cet instant. Longtemps j'avais eu pour projet de faire honneur à ma première "grande" fiction en lui redonnant un petit coup de neuf. C'est chose faite aujourd'hui. J'espère être à la hauteur de l'entreprise dans laquelle je me lance. Si des anciens passent par là, je leur adresse mon plus beau sourire et croise les doigts pour que cette nouvelle version leur plaise autant que l'ancienne. Je demande en revanche aux nouveaux lecteurs de s'installer le plus confortablement possible et de commencer cette histoire dans les meilleures dispositions afin de juger si elle vaut le coup d'être suivie ou non. Réclamations, questions, remarques ou autres sont à faire dans les commentaires ou en MP. La publication sera très aléatoire, ma prépa me réclamant beaucoup de temps et d'investissements - mais je ferai au mieux.  
Sur ce, amusez-vous bien !  
Lhenaya

* * *

 _ **L**_ _ongtemps la Montagne a abrité en son sein des souverains au règne illustre. Chacun d'eux a su apporter à sa manière une pierre à l'édifice, bâtissant ainsi une histoire toujours plus grande et plus solide, dans laquelle tous y trouvent un écho de grandeur, de gloire et de fierté. Pour autant, une vie, si illustre soit-elle, ne peut suffire à constituer l'unique matériau d'une histoire. Une légende se pare d'ornements, d'une part d'ombre et de mensonges. La vérité a besoin d'être remaniée pour plaire, comme une femme revêt ses plus beaux atours pour séduire son amant. L'histoire du règne de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne et de son épouse Alana a généré bien des bouleversements au sein du royaume d'Erebor._

 _L'on sait peu de choses sur l'endroit où est née Alana: les cartes ne mentionnent qu'un point parmi tant d'autres, et peu de manuscrits ou de livres rapportent suffisamment d'éléments pour se figurer une image nette du mode de vie des Rocheneuviens, leurs croyances et leurs dialectes ne sont mentionnés nulle part semble-t-il. Mais cela ne doit pas être l'objet de l'attention collective, car bien qu'Alana soit retournée à un moment de sa vie à l'endroit qui l'a vue naître, ce sont les événements autour des deux souverains qui méritent que l'on s'extraie un moment du présent pour s'arrêter sur le passé. On ignore pourquoi, dans l'immense chaîne constituée par toutes ces royales vies, celle-ci a su susciter plus d'intérêt que les autres - peut-être s'agit-il du maillon le plus brillant car le plus original de l'assemblage entier. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne perdons pas davantage de temps._


	2. Chapter 2

_**RELOADED: JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

* * *

 _" Chaque chose en son temps."_

Au loin se dressaient les contreforts d'Erebor, d'un noir mat comme le charbon. Bien qu'elle se trouvât encore loin des deux cavaliers qui progressaient vers elle, elle se distinguait du reste du paysage en engloutissant presque entièrement l'horizon - une sensation d'étouffement, d'écrasement. L'immense demeure naine se perdait dans le ciel nuageux et gris, rendu plus proche de la terre à cause du brouillard.

La beauté de l'édifice tenait à la sobriété de son matériau, finement retravaillé par des mains expertes et conscientes qu'il fallait se démarquer des autres peuples pour susciter l'émerveillement. Tout, jusque dans les détails les plus insignifiants, avait été remanié et arrangé afin de produire une harmonie et une cohérence esthétique parfaite. La Montagne savait inspirer la crainte et la méfiance de tout visiteur, qu'il fût ami de longue date ou nouveau venu, mais également un profond respect, au caractère presque religieux. Une âme ancienne veillait sur ces lieux, ressentie par tous ; un regard de pierre avait été témoin de l'évolution des âges et s'en souvenait encore en ce jour, sans pour autant vouloir transmettre ses souvenirs à quiconque malgré la possibilité qu'ils disparussent avec elle. Or Erebor ne disparaîtrait jamais, la Montagne n'avait aucune crainte quant à cette éventualité, et le secret serait jalousement gardé tant que durerait l'éternité.

Alana osa un regard vers le sommet de la montagne et ne le vit pas. Elle crut pourtant sentir le poids d'un jugement inaudible peser sur elle - des reproches lui étaient adressés depuis le fin fond des temps. L'air qu'elle inspira lui parut froid sinon glacé, ce monde dans lequel elle entrait n'était pas le sien et ne le serait jamais. Un sentiment venu du plus profond d'elle-même semblait le confirmer, et elle ne voulut le contredire de peur de se faire entendre par une entité invisible et mystérieuse. Elle se redressa et fit craquer sa nuque, attirant l'attention de son père sur sa personne:

" − Effrayée ? lui demanda-t-il en tournant vers elle juste ce qu'il fallait d'yeux pour l'apercevoir.

− Non, mentit-elle d'une voix profonde. Non, je ne le suis pas.

− Ne me fais pas honte, là-bas, enchaîna l'homme en fronçant ses sourcils aussi sombres que la montagne.

− Je saurai me tenir, père, assura Alana d'une voix monocorde.

− Il le faudra bien, tu deviendras reine. "

Alana sentit son corps se crisper sous l'effet de la peur et serra davantage les rênes de sa monture pour se donner contenance. Bien qu'elle redoutât son père plus que n'importe quelle chose au monde, la jeune naine n'était guère rassurée à l'idée de se marier avec le roi sous la montagne, même si cela signifiait qu'elle serait loin de son géniteur pour le reste de son existence. Elle n'était pas faite pour le métier de reine, en dépit de sa haute éducation et de son lignage - la Rocheneuve était différente du reste de la Terre du Milieu, les us et coutumes divergeaient sur bien des points. Le brouillard qui sinuait sur le chemin laissait entrevoir une herbe blanchie par la rosée du matin. Pas une fleur, en revanche, ne semblait pousser ici, pas même sauvage. Rien que de l'herbe dans une lande vide. Un paysage désolant et désolé, encore hanté par les restes du combat pour l'Arkenstone. Ils finirent par arriver devant les portes aussi gigantesques que l'endroit qu'elles protégeaient - un monde clos, sous vide. Un cor sonna en haut, un cri fut lancé puis quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ne retentisse le bruit grave mais profond de la Montagne s'ouvrant de l'intérieur. Les gardes s'inclinèrent respectueusement, envoyèrent des domestiques prendre en charge les montures et débarrasser les nouveaux arrivants de leur manteau et autres objets encombrants.

"− Seigneur Thorgald, dame Alana, prononça d'une voix forte un individu venant à leur rencontre."

Un nain brun s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche fluide, un sourire pareil à un rayon de soleil sur le visage. Une lueur survivant dans les ténèbres de l'existence montagneuse. Cela rassura quelque peu Alana, pour qui l'espoir n'était pas perdu.

" − Je suis Kili, annonça-t-il avenant, fils de Dis, second neveu et héritier de Thorin Êcu-de-Chêne, roi sous la montagne. Nous vous attendions, et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue en Erebor."

Alana croisa le regard perçant de Kili puis détourna les yeux, silencieuse et anxieuse. Thorgald fit deux pas en avant et prit la parole, toisant Kili de toute sa hauteur majestueuse:

" − Le plaisir est pour nous, Kili. Que Thorin nous excuse notre retard mais nous avons rencontré des complications sur la route."

Même pour un nain, le souverain de la Rocheneuve était d'une stature imposante et surpassait bon nombre de ses pairs en taille. Il était fait pour régner: il respirait la grandeur, la force et la puissance. Des années de vie l'avaient vu vieillir sans qu'il ne perdît de sa vivacité d'esprit et de son pragmatisme. L'âge avait épargné son corps : encore robuste et vigoureux, ses cheveux noirs avaient toujours leur brillance noir animal et sa barbe le flot cascadant de sa jeunesse sans être trop parsemée du blanc de la sagesse. Sans qu'il fût méchant ou cruel, il était semblable à la pierre: aussi froid que le marbre et aussi sombre que de l'anthracite. Taciturne, rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, et régner sur son royaume d'une main de fer depuis des années l'avait détourné de tous les plaisirs simples que pouvaient offrir la vie. Insensible à toute émotion, il n'avait aucun rêve non plus qu'aucun cauchemar. Cet homme n'avait jamais souri, semble-t-il, ou alors il ne s'en souvenait plus.

"− Avez-vous fait de mauvaises rencontres ? s'enquit aussitôt le neveu de Thorin.

− Nous avons eu des complications… physiques, répondit Thorgald en se retournant vers sa fille qui se mit à rougir."

Kili reporta son attention sur Alana, perçut son malaise et s'avança vers elle avec douceur:

" − Les dires de mon oncle sont bien loin d'égaler la réalité, dame Alana, confia-t-il à mi-voix. Vous êtes ravissante. Je suis convaincu que vous ferez une bonne épouse et une souveraine excellente. "

Les propos voguèrent jusqu'à l'oreille de Thorgald qui tiqua à ces dernières remarques. Il doutait sincèrement des capacités de sa fille ; il n'avait jamais aimé ses enfants et n'en avait jamais voulu. Bien qu'il leur eût enseigné à tous les deux les rudiments du règne, il désespérait de voir si peu de clairvoyance dans leurs décisions et leurs initiatives. S'ils devaient exceller dans un domaine, celui-ci ne serait pas la royauté, mais ils ne semblaient guère être disposés à autre chose.

" − Quand sommes-nous supposés voir Thorin ? Je ne puis pas rester longtemps parmi vous.

− Nous vous avons préparé deux chambres pour vous et pour dame Alana, seigneur.

− Alana dormira seule ici ce soir. Je repartirai une fois les marchés conclus officiellement. Je ne veux pas m'attarder ici plus que nécessaire quand mon royaume est entre les mains d'un ignorant comme mon fils.

− Père, fit subitement Alana, je m'excuse de vous contredire, mais Thorgrak s'en sort bien. D'après les rumeurs, le peuple est satisfait de son travail.

− Si tu ne te fies qu'aux rumeurs ma fille, alors tu es encore plus ignorante que ton frère et cela me désole, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Le peuple ne sait que ce qui est bon pour lui individuellement, les dispositions collectives lui sont étrangères. Mais assez de paroles inutiles, je…

−Thorgald, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes enfin arrivés ! coupa une voix grave."

Un nain d'un port altier, confiant et fier, s'avança vers eux. Une allure royale par excellence, l'aura d'un roi, d'un guide, d'un protecteur. Un discret sourire de contentement étirait ses lèvres, mais il disparut peu à peu au profit de la placidité commune. Alana reconnut Thorin, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré auparavant lors de la visite de ce dernier à la Rocheneuve quelques mois auparavant. Elle ne put détacher son regard de celui qui allait devenir son époux.

" − Je suis navré, j'ai eu des affaires urgentes à traiter.

− Je comprends, mais je suis moi-même une affaire urgente à traiter."


	3. Chapter 3

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

* * *

 _" A défaut d'une union amoureuse, un partenariat légitime. "_

La nuit était fraîche, mais l'absence de vent rendait la température supportable pour quelqu'un d'acclimaté à la chaleur. Une atmosphère de tranquillité et de sécurité régnait au sein d'Erebor − quelque chose qui avait manqué. La Montagne se remettait peu à peu des sévices qu'elle avait endurés pendant des années, souffrant en silence de n'avoir pu être récupérée par ses possesseurs légitimes. D'un viol. D'une spoliation. D'un bouleversement du cadre originel et d'un renversement d'un pan entier de l'histoire au profit d'un règne ténébreux dans laquelle mourraient la gloire et l'honneur, et où s'oubliaient les plus grandes histoires et les légendes créatrices.

Eclairée par la lumière froide de l'astre nocturne, la Montagne semblait paisible et calme sous l'aura bleuté qui redessinait ses traits, anoblissait sa figure et la rendait presque chaleureuse et accueillante. Depuis ce point le plus élevé des remparts, la vue était imprenable et fantastique, fantasmagorique même. Le regard pouvait se porter si loin qu'une sensation de vertige survenait au bout de quelques secondes à peine et les herbes colorées ondoyaient sous le souffle délicat du vent. Le bruissement du ruisseau qui coulait non loin charriait des odeurs exotiques nourrissant l'exaltation de l'aventure et de la découverte − un puissant sentiment de liberté et d'invincibilité gagnait l'âme. En dépit de ce qu'avait pensé Alana la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur ce qui allait devenir sa demeure, la lande était belle, foisonnante de vie et riche. Emplie de murmures et de frémissements à peine perceptibles. Des lucioles, petites lueurs dansantes dans l'air, venaient apporter un éclairage discret sur les créatures tapies dans l'ombre à l'abri des touffes d'herbes.

La balade sur les remparts en devenait presque agréable, il y avait tant de choses sur lesquelles s'attarder et s'interroger. Le moindre détail était à même de susciter l'émerveillement, pour peu de savoir sous quel angle le regarder, l'analyser, le saisir. Mais c'était sans compter la présence de Thorin à ses côtés − un ancrage à la réalité pragmatique trop lourd à soulever. Alana ne pouvait détourner son regard d'un même point de la lande, de peur de rencontrer les yeux perçants du roi. Elle s'y accrochait de toute ses forces, coûte que coûte, luttant désespérément pour vaincre la terreur qui figeait ses réflexions. Laisser aller son corps à la tranquillité et au calme des lieux lui était impossible quand son esprit se trouvait en proie au plus violent des troubles, au tumulte féroce de l'angoisse et de la crainte.

Ils étaient suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'elle pût sentir les pans de sa cape la frôler chaque fois qu'elle faisait un nouveau pas, en dépit du fait qu'elle se tînt légèrement en retrait − deux pas en arrière. Le lourd vêtement lui arrachait un frémissement dès qu'il la touchait par-dessus les plis de sa robe. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que la soirée ne se déroulerait pas ainsi constamment, que l'inévitable moment de prendre la parole allait venir tôt ou tard. Que dirait-elle alors ? Elle redoutait cet instant comme l'on redoute une mauvaise récolte avant un rude hiver.

" — Ne vous tenez pas en arrière Alana, marchez à mes côtés. Vous n'êtes pas une suivante, vous êtes une reine.

— Ceci n'est pas encore tout à fait vrai.

— Pas officiellement, certes. Mais ça l'est pour moi… Vous avez de la chance d'être arrivée cette nuit. Rares sont les fois où une telle vue nous est offerte, ajouta le souverain en s'arrêtant pour contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à lui."

Une sorte de nostalgie discrète se peignit sur son visage. Une ébauche de sourire étira involontairement ses lèvres et il sembla remonter très loin dans ses souvenirs, à une époque reculée de l'enfance dont on ne garde que des bribes ténues mais dont les échos retentissent puissamment et pendant longtemps. Des souvenirs qui ne surgissent que lorsque l'on ne fait pas appel à eux ; des réminiscences ponctuelles et sournoises si douces et agréables à revivre pourtant. Le défilé grandiose de visages qui guident une vie et adoucissent les rêves.

" — Elle est magnifique… Majesté, concéda Alana d'une voix douce.

— Majesté ? répéta Thorin en se retournant subitement vers elle, un sourcil arqué sous l'effet de la surprise et du désappointement. Il me semble vous avoir dit depuis notre rencontre à la Rocheneuve que je voulais pas que vous m'appeliez ainsi.

— Je m'excuse, Thorin, corrigea-t-elle sans grande conviction.

— Regardez-moi, ordonna-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien avec une vivacité presque effrayante. Vous allez devenir mon épouse, ma femme, ma compagne. Une partie de mon pouvoir sera le vôtre, l'ensemble de ma vie vous appartiendra, ajouta-t-il avec une sorte de raideur, trop peu habitué à ce genre de discours. Nous sommes de statut égal. C'est ce que nous avions convenus lors de ma dernière venue à la Rocheneuve.

— Non, contredit Alana en soutenant le saisissant regard, brûlant soudainement d'un feu nouveau ‒ du feu de l'injustice. C'est ce que vous avez convenu avec mon père lors de votre dernière venue. Il n'a jamais été question de mariage en ma présence, vous n'avez jamais évoqué cette possibilité avec moi. Vous ne pouvez me reprocher de ne pas me considérer comme votre égal quand toute cette affaire a été menée derrière mon dos."

Alana n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle finirait par se marier un jour et que son union ne serait sans doute pas le fruit d'un amour sincère et réciproque. Quelqu'un de son rang ne pouvait être promis à n'importe qui, elle en avait toujours eu parfaitement conscience. Toutefois, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce fut une affaire menée à part elle. Lors de la visite de Thorin à la Rocheneuve, c'était elle qui l'avait secondé dans sa politique de reconstruction d'Erebor, l'emmenant dans les dédales des quartiers marchands pour rencontrer les meilleurs artisans et s'entretenir avec eux dans le dialecte approprié, trouvant les bons arguments et les bons accords. Une sorte de lien s'était créé entre eux, un lien de confiance et de complicité. Du moins l'avait-elle cru.

"— M'auriez-vous dit oui, si je vous avais demandé votre main en face ? demanda tout à coup Thorin."

La franchise de la demande frappa Alana comme une gifle, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous la surprise. Trop obnubilée par son sentiment de trahison, la jeune naine n'avait jamais pensé à ce qui se serait passé si les choses s'étaient déroulée autrement. Si on lui avait demandé son avis… Parce qu'elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'on ne le ferait pas. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se ravisa et baissa les yeux, reculant de deux pas comme un animal craintif.

" — Non je ne crois pas."

°Oo°oO°

Une angoisse profonde lui rongeait les sangs, une fébrilité incontrôlable lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses doigts. Non, elle n'était décidément pas prête à dîner avec l'ensemble de la famille royale. Elle n'était pas prête à les rencontrer, à leur parler, à soutenir leurs regards indiscrets et leurs questions trop personnelles. Pas maintenant. Alana se sentait incapable de bouger, figée devant le miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet, l'image d'une femme richement vêtue d'une robe qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter. Un sursaut d'énergie anima ses mains pour lui forcer à finir de tresser sa chevelure blonde, mais ses yeux demeurèrent fixés sur le miroir et l'étrange personne qui s'agitait à l'intérieur au même rythme qu'elle. Cette personne qui deviendrait reine et qui aurait à charge tout un royaume. Un être qui lui ressemblait autant qu'il lui était différent.

De quoi ai-je peur, au juste ? se demanda-t-elle. Je connais Thorin et le métier de reine, ne serait-ce qu'en théorie.

La jeune naine n'osa pas se poser la vraie question, celle qui la taraudait vraiment en cet instant et qu'elle cherchait à reléguer au fin fond de son esprit: comment pourrait-elle bien gouverner, si elle redoutait déjà les personnes sur lesquelles elle devait régner ?

Il s'agit pourtant de ma famille, ma nouvelle famille…

La famille… Une notion bien vague, cependant. Par quoi se caractérisait-elle ? Un banal et unique lien de sang ? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et fit violemment sursauter Alana. Celle-ci jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte et de l'ouvrir:

"— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton confiant.

— Je suis venu pour vous servir d'escorte. On m'a dit que vous auriez peut-être des soucis à vous retrouver à l'intérieur d'Erebor.

— Je vous remercie, c'est très aimable de votre part, poursuivit-elle. Vous êtes ?

— Dwalin, pour vous servir. Et ce n'est pas particulièrement aimable, il s'agit seulement de mon travail.

— Soit… Bien Dwalin, je vous suis."

Le nain bourru hocha la tête et conduisit sa future souveraine sans lui adresser la moindre autre parole. Peu extraverti comme personnage, il ne parlait qu'avec des individus qu'il connaissait réellement et pour lesquels il avait une confiance aveugle. Un statut que seul le temps pouvait conférer, après que les épreuves et les confidences eurent prouver la valeur des individus et leur potentiel. A ses yeux, Alana n'était encore rien, et elle ne pouvait attendre de lui que le respect primaire que l'on doit à ceux de son rang. Le trajet se déroula ainsi dans un silence de mort, la Montagne elle-même semblant retenir son souffle dans l'attente de l'entrevue avec la famille royale. Une étape cruciale. Celle de l'acception ou du rejet. Une épreuve à passer. Et à réussir obligatoirement.

Alana fit un effort pour se redresser et paraître à la hauteur de la tâche qu'on lui imposait. Elle adopta sa figure la plus neutre et essaya de conserver, dans la mesure du possible, un calme naturel en apparence. Dwalin ouvrit la porte en un bruit sourd et introduisit Alana. Aussitôt, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, lui donnant l'impression d'être sondée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Métamorphosée en un objet de curiosité, de questionnements, de jugement ‒ un monstre incarnant toute la différence possible. Elle ne put contrôler le léger mouvement qui la fit reculer.

Une naine brune vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu sombre perçut son spasme d'effroi et s'empressa de lui venir en aide. Il s'agissait de Dis, la sœur de Thorin, qui se leva pour accueillir sa future belle-sœur avant que celle-ci ne prît totalement la fuite. Ses cheveux, finement coiffés, indiquaient bien sa haute position dans la hiérarchie naine. Elle dégageait une telle confiance en elle-même que cela suscitait l'admiration et l'envie.

" — Alana, ma chère, nous vous attendions ! lança-t-elle avec chaleur. Je m'appelle Dis, je suis la sœur de Thorin et la mère de Fili et Kili. Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous, je vous en prie."

L'intéressée esquissa un sourire gêné et s'avança avec prudence jusqu'à la table où elle s'assit de sorte à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, guidée par Dis qui l'avait prise par la main. Kili lui adressa un geste qui se voulait rassurant et Thorin la gratifia d'un hochement de tête satisfait. Puis Alana croisa le regard du nain blond en face d'elle, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait une chevelure volumineuse qui cascadait de part et d'autre de son visage, d'un blond aux mille reflets qui rappelait tant l'or que le soleil. Ses yeux étaient perçants et vifs, inquisiteurs en cet instant. Ce devait être Fili…

" — Je suis ravie de vous savoir parmi nous, Alana, poursuivit Dis avec amabilité. Il était temps que nous ayons une reine officielle."

Aucun propos ne pouvait plus donner envie à la nouvelle venue de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ce n'était pas son peuple qu'elle allait diriger. Elle se sentait prise au piège, fourvoyée par des propos mensongers. Son souffle se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge et sa déglutition fut difficile.

"— J'espère me rendre digne de ce statut, s'obligea-t-elle à répondre.

— Détendez-vous ma chère, lui ordonna Dis avec un sourire. Je vois bien que vous êtes effrayée. Vous n'avez pas à l'être, personne ne sait gouverner quand il montre sur le trône. C'est une chose que d'ordonner quelque chose et de se voir obéir par ceux qui nous estiment. C'en est une autre que de gagner cet estime auprès de ceux que nous ne côtoyons de manière intime.

— Mère s'il te plaît, lâcha Fili en jouant avec une pomme avant de la reposer, je pense pas qu'Alana ait envie de parler de ça ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Fili a raison, Dis, marmonna Thorin en coulant un regard du côté de sa promise, parlons de choses plus réjouissantes.

— On m'a dit que vous veniez de la Rocheneuve, commença alors Kili, je n'y suis jamais allé. Comment est-ce ?

— Comme une forteresse, notre cité est entourée de gigantesques remparts réputés inviolables, expliqua Alana soudainement très confiante. Nous parvenons à subvenir à nos propres besoins grâce à nos cultures et exploitations minières - notre politique étrangère est d'ailleurs très peu développée en dehors des exportations que nous faisons. Nous avons tendance à éviter ceux qui se trouvent en dehors de nos murs. Et notre richesse provient surtout de notre spécialisation dans un bon nombre d'arcanes naines qui nous vaut réputation et respect parmi nos semblables. Notre savoir-faire est notre plus grande qualité à dire vrai.

— Mais ne peut-on pas dire que l'austérité légendaire de votre père soit aussi l'effet de cet isolement volontaire ?

— Fili ! s'indigna Dis.

— Je vois que la réputation de mon père est plus grande qu'elle n'y paraît, rétorqua cependant Alana en soutenant le regard du nain blond. Il y a sans doute une part de cela derrière notre retraite, mon géniteur est un être particulier, je veux bien vous le concéder. Mais la Rocheneuve n'a pas toujours été gouvernée par ma famille, et pourtant sa politique a toujours demeuré telle qu'elle.

− Donc nous pouvons considérer qu'il s'agit presque d'un miracle de Mahal que la Rocheneuve nous ait offert son aide, résuma Dis.

− Pas tout à fait. Comme toute cité, la Rocheneuve passe des contrats en fonction de ce qui sert ses intérêts, continua la Rocheneuvienne avant de soupirer. C'est…ce qui s'est passé pour Erebor, mon père avait tout à y gagner. Vous voulez reconstruire un royaume ? devait-il penser. Fort bien. Mais mettez-y une reine."

°Oo°oO°

Le dîner avait pris fin tard dans la nuit, il n'était plus resté que quelques braves domestiques pour remettre en ordre la pièce. Seules les odeurs puissantes de vins et d'épices flottaient encore dans l'air. Alana, tout récemment arrivée de la Rocheneuve, s'était retirée tout de suite après dans ses appartements (parce que non encore mariée à Thorin, elle ne pouvait partager sa couche). Exténuée tant par le voyage que par ses émotions, la jeune naine n'avait même pas eu le temps de songer à verser quelques larmes que déjà le sommeil l'avait saisie.

Mais alors que tous s'étaient retirés, le Roi et sa sœur demeuraient pour échanger quelque peu au coin du feu avant de monter à leur tour. Ces moments intimes qu'ils partageaient comptaient parmi les rituels qu'ils avaient établis après qu'ils se fussent retrouver. Thorin accordait une grande importance aux dires de sa cadette, qui avant la venue d'Alana avait tenu lieu de reine pour Erebor. Une tâche dont elle n'était pas fâchée de se débarrasser à présent. Tenir le pouvoir n'était pas une chose aisée, et à ses yeux cela comportait plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas rare que Thorin s'en remît à sa famille quant à une décision difficile à prendre.

"— Alors, comment la trouves-tu ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

— Je suis mitigée à son propos Thorin, lâcha Dis dans un soupir, jetant un regard en coin à son aîné. Alana ne me semble pas une mauvaise personne, je suis persuadée qu'elle fera une bonne souveraine parce qu'elle en a les qualités mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais elle ne sera jamais heureuse ici."


	4. Chapter 4

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

* * *

 _"Comment savoir si l'on agit bien, quand les choses que nous avons apprises sont différences de celles que l'on nous veut voir faire ?"_

Les souvenirs sont l'héritage de nos expériences passées que l'on traîne malgré soi, qu'ils soient une bénédiction ou un fardeau. Une part de nous-même, un instant de nos vies s'y trouve gravé pour toujours et il se peut que certains d'entre eux ne disparaissent même jamais. Ils sont précieux car uniques, personnels et intimes. Comme un lieu de naissance, qui apprend à un individu comment vivre dans ce monde qui l'entoure. Il est le meilleur professeur, le plus fidèle confident, le plus parfait miroir de l'être. Le quitter, c'est prendre le pari de s'être trompé lors de sa formation et de se voir échouer en cas d'erreur. Les souvenirs que l'on garde de l'endroit où l'on naît sont souvent très loin de ceux que l'on se crée dans un environnement nouveau, et le décalage possède quelque chose de vertigineux et de parfois mortel. Comment savoir si l'on agit bien, quand les choses que nous avons apprises sont différentes de celles que l'on nous veut voir faire ?

Un mois entier s'était déjà écoulé depuis son départ de la Rocheneuve pour Erebor, et le mal du pays continuait pourtant de la ronger jours et nuits. Elle s'évertuait encore à porter les robes ramenées de chez elle, elle dédaignait celles qui s'assimilaient à sa nouvelle vie. Son cœur était en proie à la plus vive tristesse et la plus profonde mélancolie. Elle ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que quitter sa famille serait une expérience si bouleversante et si douloureuse en dépit de leurs relations bien souvent conflictuelles. Le changement était si déroutant qu'il en devenait effrayant. Alana avait pourtant tout à y gagner. A commencer par de l'amour, et elle le savait. Erebor lui promettait une toute nouvelle existence, où l'aura de son géniteur ne pèserait plus sur elle comme le plus lourd des fardeaux. La jeune naine était bien consciente de l'inclination que lui portait Thorin et, en plus d'en être flattée, elle ne pouvait nier ressentir la même chose à son égard. C'était bien la même personne qu'à la Rocheneuve, ce même être doté d'une sensibilité discrète et pudique mais profonde et sincère qui l'avait tant émue et qui avait su la séduire…

En dépit de cela, la jeune naine était toujours blessée d'avoir été mise à l'écart du projet de leur union et mettait un point d'honneur, par pur sentiment de fierté, à demeurer impassible face à toutes les avances de son promis. La confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé s'était fissurée, une part de son amour s'était terni – s'il lui avait caché ceci, que pouvait-il lui cacher d'autre ? – ; des réticences légitimes animaient les actions de la Rocheneuvienne. Elle songea cependant qu'il lui faudrait passer outre cet incident et se rapprocher de Thorin, tant dans son propre intérêt que dans celui de la Montagne. Elle ne pouvait laisser son orgueil la dominer et ruiner les projets établis au risque de causer son malheur et sa perte. Son mariage approchait à grands pas, son destin allait être officiellement scellé devant des centaines de personnes… Elle et Thorin seraient mariés jusqu'à la mort et même au-delà : les registres verraient leurs noms inscrits côte à côte jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Alana soupira.

"― Vous êtes pensive, constata Fili dans son dos."

La jeune naine sursauta violemment et ses doigts se crispèrent férocement sur le rebord des remparts, ses ongles râpant la pierre glacée. Elle s'était cru seule. Tout en tâchant d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur, elle suivit du regard le neveu de Thorin qui se rapprochait d'elle avec une certaine nonchalance. On eut dit qu'elle était prête à s'enfuir en cas de mouvement trop brusque, aussi vite qu'un lapin.

"― Mon intention n'était pas de vous effrayer, s'excusa-t-il en lui adressant un regard gêné, ni même de vous déranger, par ailleurs.

― Pour quelle raison êtes-vous là dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

― Cet endroit est agréable. J'aime me rendre ici lorsque j'éprouve le besoin d'être _seul._ "

Les traits d'Alana trahirent sa surprise. Elle ne pouvait prétendre s'être trouvée là avant et en rougit. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur ce lieu, l'intruse ici, c'était elle. La jeune naine ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais pas même le moindre son n'en sortit. Elle craignait que le plus petit son n'aggravât sa situation. Elle se sentait coupable. Confuse, Alana détourna le regard et ne chercha plus à prendre la parole, désireuse de se faire oublier. Mais Fili ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

"― Ne vous en faites pas, on peut être seuls à deux, lui glissa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

― Est-ce une plaisanterie ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

― Allez savoir… Peut-être bien que non, murmura-t-il en tournant son regard vers l'horizon."

C'était lui qu'elle regardait, elle, et dont elle détaillait en silence le profil qui rappelait celui d'un animal sauvage.  
Libre.  
Indépendant.  
Solitaire.  
Fili n'était pas comme Thorin. Fili était… insaisissable. Imprévisible. Trop dangereux. Alana ne saurait expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait en danger à ses côtés, pourquoi tout son être la sommait de garder ses distances avec le prince héritier. Car tant qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants, Fili serait le premier à pouvoir succéder à Thorin. Était-ce la raison de ses craintes ? Sans doute pas…

"― N'arborez pas un tel air craintif en ma présence, s'il vous plaît, reprit-il d'une voix douce, dont les accents les plus infimes laissaient entendre une réelle prière. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je puisse vouloir vous nuire. Nous serons sous peu de la même famille, ce qui implique qu'il sera de mon devoir de veiller sur vous. En plus de vous avoir pour reine."

Alana ne sut que répondre et considéra la supplique qui lui était adressé. Quelque chose en elle l'empêcha de promettre qu'elle ferait des efforts pour s'ouvrir aux autres. Une part d'elle-même n'en avait peut-être pas envie non plus. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt à ses yeux pour se créer des liens intimes avec ceux qui lui tenaient dorénavant lieu de famille. Cette pensée la fit d'ailleurs frissonner. En serait-elle un jour seulement capable ?

"― M'auriez-vous dit la même chose, si je n'avais pas été promise à Thorin ? lui demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

― Si vous n'aviez pas été promise à Thorin, Alana, jamais nous ne serions en train d'avoir cette conversation, lui rétorqua-t-il en gloussant.

― Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, maintint-elle en fronçant les sourcils, irritée par l'attitude moqueuse de Fili.

― Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Je me sens lié à vous par la situation, les obligations, le devoir, l'honneur. Pas par l'affection, la sympathie, la reconnaissance ou que sais-je encore. Mon cœur n'y est pas impliqué, ma conscience pratique et bienséante l'est.

― Je vois."

Et sans doute était-ce la même chose pour l'ensemble d'Erebor. Elle esquissa un sourire de façade et coinça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, consciente de ce que cela impliquait sur le plan social. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

°Oo°oO°

Il parvint le soir une lettre en provenance de la Rocheneuve, lui indiquant que tout allait bien et que les choses se passaient telles qu'elles devaient se passer. Il n'y avait cependant aucune réponse aux questions qu'elle avait posées dans sa précédente lettre. Cela la déséquilibra quelque peu, faisant peu à peu disparaître la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé à recevoir des nouvelles de chez elle.

 _Non,_ se corrigea-t-elle. _De ton ancien chez toi._

"― Est-ce que tout va bien, Alana ? interrogea Dis en voyant la petite mine que faisait la jeune naine.

― Oui, ne vous en faites pas, la rassura-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire avec affabilité. Mais vous vouliez me voir pour autre chose je crois."

Changer de sujet lui apparaissait comme la meilleure issue possible pour éviter d'avoir à parler de son désarroi, mais en voyant la réticence se peindre sur le visage de sa future belle-sœur, Alana sentit l'angoisse la gagner. Qu'est-ce que Dis allait bien pouvoir lui dire qui la rebutait à ce point ? Elle croisa les mains derrière le dos pour garder contenance et dissimuler ses débuts de tremblements. La jeune naine s'imaginait le pire.

"― Il est sans doute un peu tôt pour cela et, en réalité, Thorin n'est pas au courant de ce projet, avoua la naine brune en se mordant la lèvre. Mais j'ai pensé que cela pourrait faire une bonne surprise et montrer votre investissement auprès grandes familles, dont l'esprit se montre parfois plus étriqué qu'il ne le devrait pour de telles personnalités.

― J'avais cru comprendre en effet qu'elles désapprouvaient l'union du roi avec une étrangère. Soit.. Que dois-je faire ?

― Participer au conseil et aux prises de décision. Je sais que vous ne savez pas grand-chose de la politique d'Erebor ni des enjeux qui la concernent, mais je vous garantis que votre intérêt et votre implication seront remarqués. Par ailleurs, mieux vaut que vous commenciez à vous forger une idée de ce qu'il faut faire avant que vous montiez sur le trône.

― Je… Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, Dis, fit Alana avec gêne. Personne n'approuverait et… je ne crois pas en être capable de toute manière.

― D'où l'intérêt de commencer avant votre couronnement, rétorqua-t-elle."

Dis regarda Alana dans les yeux et vit à quel point la jeune naine était désemparée et perdue. C'était tout à fait compréhensible : tout ceci était nouveau pour elle, la Rocheneuve ne fonctionnait pas de cette manière. Il était donc du devoir de Dis de la guider et de l'aiguiller comme une amie, une sœur, pour lui montrer la voie à suivre. Comme pour Fili et Kili, elle avait dû leur la main dans les premiers temps pour leur apprendre à garder l'équilibre avant de savoir marcher. Une fois qu'ils eurent su, il n'y avait plus moyen de les arrêter. Il ne suffit parfois que d'un appui, d'une impulsion, et puis les choses vont d'elles-mêmes. Dis prit ainsi une profonde inspiration et enchaîna sur un ton plus doux, un ton maternel:

"― Je sais que les choses peuvent vous sembler difficile au premier abord, et je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'elles le sont. Mais dois-je réellement vous rappeler que Thorin n'est pas infaillible et qu'il se peut qu'un jour vous deviez assumer les pleins pouvoirs, même temporairement ? Ce jour-là, vous devrez être prête et efficace dans tous les domaines. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous reposer sur quelqu'un car tout le monde se reposera sur vous, et attendra de vous que vous preniez les bonnes décisions.

― Me mettre une telle pression ne va pas m'aider à me sentir mieux, Dis, ironisa doucement la jeune naine.

― C'est pourtant une situation qui peut arriver, appuya Dis en la gratifiant d'un sourire bienveillant. Par ailleurs, vous devrez apprendre à vous imposer parmi les membres du conseil, et auprès de quiconque osera vous tenir tête. Une reine ne doit pas voir ses décisions remises en question, sauf par le roi.

― Je n'ai pas la légitimé d'imposer quoi que soit, je suis une étrangère, je n'ai pas gagné ma place en votre sein, contrecarra Alana.

― Vous avez gagné votre place dans le _cœur_ de Thorin, corrigea la mère de Fili et Kili. C'est bien suffisant pour vous conférer toute légitime à imposer votre volonté auprès de quiconque. C'est _vous_ qu'il a choisie pour être à ses côtés.

― Il m'a choisie en tant que femme, en tant qu'épouse. Non en tant que reine. Les deux ne vont de pairs que dans cette situation."

Alana marquait un point et Dis fut contrainte de garder le silence. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé la situation autrement que par le prisme de la vie royale. On choisissait une femme pour ses attributs et ce qu'elle apportait, pas pour ce qu'on pouvait lui apporter _à elle_. Or Thorin s'était réellement épris d'Alana, son mariage n'avait une dimension politique que dans un cas secondaire. Une autre naine de la région aurait bien mieux convenu pour gouverner. C'est pourquoi le trône n'échoyait à Alana qu'en conséquence, elle n'avait pas été _choisie_ pour s'asseoir dessus.

La couronne ne lui irait jamais complètement, elle pencherait toujours plus d'un côté.


	5. Chapter 5

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 3_**

* * *

 _"On n'oublie pas l'endroit où l'on est né."_

Il fallait qu'elle changeât de bougie, la pénombre menaçait d'engloutir toute la chambre et de plonger le monde dans une noirceur opaque. Avec la faible lueur vacillante qui persistait encore, l'on pouvait distinguer, qui dansaient sur les murs de pierres grises, des ombres informes qui n'avaient plus rien de familier. La nuit avait avancé au point de s'extirper complètement de l'influence du temps, s'affranchissant des dates, renonçant à une appellation quelconque de jour.  
Toujours attelée à sa table, Alana semblait également s'être libérée de toute contrainte temporelle: cela faisait des heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place, figée dans la même posture hiératique.

La fatigue lui engourdissait pourtant les membres et ses yeux fatigués lui piquaient. Comme tout un chacun, elle aurait dû se trouver dans son lit et elle aurait aimé s'y trouver... Les livres que parcouraient ses longs doigts semblaient trop obscurs à sa raison ; les sujets qu'ils traitaient avaient perdu de leur intérêt, celui qui pourtant avait fait tout leur charme quelques heures plus tôt. Les grands événements majeurs d'Erebor se trouvaient consignés dans des annales, des archives, et même des portraits gravés des souverains les plus illustres y avaient été ajoutés pour sublimer l'ouvrage... Un sens du détail et de la précision louable, une fois de plus, souligné davantage par un conteur d'exception.

La dernière fois qu'Alana avait passé une nuit entière à étudier avec tant de ferveur et d'investissement, elle entrait tout juste dans l'adolescence et croyait naïvement se marier dans les quelques années suivantes. En ce temps-là, elle avait une foi extrême en l'avenir, persuadée que le futur ne pourrait que lui apporter le meilleur. Elle avait eu des rêves.

Et, quand elle eut compris que son mariage n'arriverait pas de sitôt, elle avait néanmoins maintenu ses efforts, poussée par un nouveau désir: celui de prendre la succession de son père selon la loi de primogéniture. La Rocheneuve tolérait qu'une femme s'assît sur le trône si son prédécesseur l'en jugeait apte. Mais désormais, Alana ne savait plus en quoi se fier ni à quoi se raccrocher. Tout ce qu'elle se figurait semblait lui être refusé, le moindre rêve avait volé en éclat pour ne plus laisser qu'un vide angoissant derrière lui.

En outre, Alana s'était très vite rendu compte, à mesure que la nuit progressait, que ses réflexes et sa mémoire n'étaient plus aussi aiguisés que par le passé, ses restes de méthode étaient dérisoires – l'apprentissage se révélait fastidieux, douloureux. Et la Rocheneuve était encore bien trop présente en elle, dans ses habitudes, dans sa façon d'agir et de penser. L'idée même d'assimiler une nouvelle culture la rebutait, croyant ainsi déshonorer ses propres origines et les reléguer comme si elle n'en voulait plus – comme un déchet, un rebus du passé. Il ne s'agissait pas de cela cependant. Pas seulement. Et elle le savait.  
Le programme que la future souveraine s'était imposé était dense, trop par rapport à la durée accordée. Elle tenait pourtant réellement à briller au conseil comme le lui avait suggéré Dis avec une extrême bonté. Mais est-ce que s'esquinter le corps et l'esprit ainsi n'était pas un sacrifice inutile ? Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire:

"― _Tu me ressembles beaucoup, Alana. Je me revois plus jeune à-travers toi : j'aspirais à de grandes choses moi aussi - bien trop grande pour ce qui m'était accessible. Vois-tu, j'ai longtemps désiré m'imposer en tant que souveraine de la Rocheneuve au même titre que ton père mais... j'ai vite réalisé que, comme partout ou presque, il n'y a qu'un seul et véritable souverain - l'autre ne sert que d'appui, de soutien. Dans un couple royal, l'un incarne l'image du pouvoir tandis que l'autre l'exerce réellement."_

Cette cruelle réalité était effrayante et semblait condamner au malheur de manière irrémédiable. Mais Thorgal n'avait jamais aimé son épouse à la différence de Thorin... Par ailleurs, Dis semblait réellement convaincue par la possibilité de trouver sa place et de remplir un rôle au sein de la Montagne – les femmes naines étant au demeurant rares, surtout en Erebor. C'était un pari risqué, mais un pari qu'elle avait décidé de prendre. Alana avait accepté de se prendre au jeu et de miser une partie de ce qu'elle pouvait offrir. A présent que son tour était achevé, il fallait attendre.

°Oo°oO°

"― Je ne peux pas vous garantir que tout se passera bien, Alana, lui avoua Dis en évitant soigneusement de la regarder. La seule chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas mort d'homme."

Encore que cela n'était pas assuré. L'appréhension hantait les syllabes de chaque mot prononcé ; personne n'était en mesure de prédire ce qui allait se passer. Alana rit jaune et poussa un profond soupir pour relâcher ses nerfs tendus. Elle n'eut pas l'impression d'aller mieux.

"― Au moins je cesserai de m'inquiéter pour cela.

― Le conseil a commencé depuis un moment déjà, enchaîna la naine brune en reprenant le contrôle, mais je ne doute pas que vous saurez vous faire accepter. C'est derrière cette porte que tout se joue pour vous.

― J'imagine que vous ne m'accompagnez pas plus loin...

― Non je regrette, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup en vous incitant à faire partie de l'assemblée."

Alana perçut le sous-entendu derrière cette remarque, saisit l'importance des enjeux et ne releva pas. Elle-même était aussi coupable que Dis d'avoir accepté de participer à la réunion, si bien qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur si les choses tournaient mal. Mais tout se passerait bien. Il le fallait. Elle adressa un dernier regard à sa compagne, comme réclamant la permission d'y aller, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur et poussa la porte d'un geste bref, redoutant de ne pas être en mesure de le faire si elle tardait davantage.

Le bruit de la porte tournant sur ses gonds alerta l'assemblée qui se retourna comme un seul homme vers l'origine du bouleversement. Cible mitraillée des regards Alana se figea devant eux - quelque chose dont elle commençait à avoir l'habitude à présent. Malgré le vertige soudain qui la saisit, elle ne se découragea pas et osa renvoyer la pareille à ceux qui la dévisageaient avec une sorte de défi. Même Thorin semblait réellement surpris de la trouver ici. Alana crut toutefois déceler, juste avant qu'il ne disparût, l'ombre du sourire fugace qui traversa son visage l'espace d'un instant:

"― Pardonnez-moi de mon retard messieurs, déclara-t-elle en se rapprochant de l'immense table ronde qui dominait le centre de la pièce. J'ai peiné à trouver l'endroit et je m'excuse de vous interrompre ainsi."

Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines avec une célérité légendaire. La peur était à deux doigts de la submerger et de l'engloutir comme un bateau au cœur d'une forte tempête. Il fallait qu'elle tînt bon pour survivre. Pour peu qu'elle se concentrât de toutes ses forces, elle pouvait presque entendre tout son corps réagir à la situation. Dans ce genre de moment, mieux valait ne pas réfléchir trop longtemps et agir à l'instinct.

"― Non, pardonnez-nous _nous_ , ma dame, fit l'un des nains d'une voix mielleuse, assis sur une chaise de chêne. Peut-être a-t-on négligé de vous dire que les femmes, d'ordinaire, ne siègent pas au conseil.

― J'avais cru comprendre que les choses allaient ainsi, avança prudemment la jeune naine sans pour autant être déstabilisée. Néanmoins, loin de moi l'idée de vous indisposer, mais je serai reine d'ici peu, j'aimerais donc moi aussi participer aux prises de décisions et savoir quels sont les enjeux des choses que l'on traite. Comprenez que je ne fais là que remplir ma fonction ; j'ai besoin de savoir sur quoi je m'apprête à gouverner."

Au vu des murmures que cela engendra, elle comprit qu'aucune femme avant elle n'avait tenté de faire une telle chose. Alana les ignora et resta fixée sur son interlocuteur, sentant tout le poids du mépris qu'il lui renvoyait s'abattre sur elle comme une masse. C'était jouer quitte ou double: soit son audace charmait, soit son impudence lui vaudrait d'elle mal vue jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Le feu de la colère qui rougeoyait à l'intérieur de cet être était effrayant et sans appel. Qu'importe qu'elle excellât ou non à gouverner, songea-t-elle en son for intérieur, cet homme-là ne l'aimerait jamais. Les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux en témoignaient.

"― Ceci est louable mais cependant...

― Il suffit Tharan, coupa Thorin en levant la main. Que Alana reste si elle le souhaite, les arguments qu'elle a avancés suffisent à prouver sa légitimité en ce lieu."

En dépit de sa contrariété manifeste, Tharan n'osa pas répliquer - on ne contredit pas le roi. Thorin escorta Alana jusqu'à une chaise proche de la sienne, l'aida à s'asseoir et reprit le dialogue là où il s'était arrêté comme si de rien n'était. Alana croisa le regard amusé et admiratif de Kili et Fili, également membres du conseil en qualité d'héritiers potentiels de leur oncle. Leur présence la rasséréna un peu et lui donna davantage confiance, songeant qu'il y avait peut-être parmi tous ces visages inconnus, des individus qui avaient foi en elle. Suffisamment pour la suivre si elle tentait quelque chose.

"― Tu viens de te faire un ennemi, Alana, susurra Kili qui se tenait à sa gauche, se penchant discrètement vers elle.

― Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

― Tharan fait partie des familles les plus influentes de notre race, il a tout un réseau clientélaire qui donnerait beaucoup pour entrer dans ses grâces et obtenir ses faveurs les plus hautes. A l'origine, il était prévu que Thorin épouse sa fille mais...

― J'ai compris... Merci, Kili."

Alana eut un pincement au cœur et osa un regard vers Tharan, dont la fureur était si grande qu'elle irradiait de sa personne au point que ses camarades à côté de lui eussent ressenti le besoin de déplacer légèrement leur siège. Cela était prévisible : on ne met pas à bas une tradition multi-séculaire d'un claquement de doigts. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Alana écouta dans le plus grand silence le discours qui s'articulait autour d'elle. Elle tâcha de graver en sa mémoire les opinions de chacun sur les différents sujets abordés pour essayer de cerner leur façon de penser avec le recul.

Il était surtout question d'un contrat de commerce avec la ville de Dale, à présent que Lacville avait été détruite. Bon nombres des habitants s'étaient mis d'accord pour essayer de remettre à neuf ce qui avait constitué leur foyer pendant de nombreuses années, mais il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que cela était peine perdue. Une partie des nains soutenait le projet de commerce avec les Hommes ; l'autre moitié arguait que cela n'avait pas de sens et que l'Erebor n'en avait pas besoin.

En tant que habitante d'une ville commerçante, Alana prenait très à cœur les propositions et les consensus que l'on essayait de mettre en place. Elle comprenait mieux que personne les différentes positions et les intérêts que tout un chacun autour de cette table essayait de faire valoir à juste titre. Mais parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas Erebor, il était difficile pour la jeune naine d'estimer ce dont la Montagne avait réellement besoin. Elle décida cependant de tenter le tout pour le tout :

" ― Et pourquoi ne pas faire un compromis avec Dale ? interrogea-t-elle, coupant court aux débats virulents qui s'étendaient partout autour d'elle. Les forges d'Erebor sont fonctionnelles et sur le point d'être rouvertes. Si vous ne voulez pas faire de commerce direct, il peut être bon de se pencher sur de l'échange: vous dites que les habitants de Dale veulent reconstruire Lacville et bien aidons-les. Contre ce dont nous réclamons, nous pouvons leur forger des outils de bonnes qualités et mêmes des armes pour agrémenter les garnisons. Une cité de cette ampleur ne peut pas demeurer sans défense."

Fili soutient l'argumentation en expliquant lui-même sa propre vision des choses et combien les propos d'Alana étaient cohérents. Il y avait une grande chance pour que la Montage trouvât son compte et même davantage si cette politique était menée de la bonne façon. Certains essayèrent bien de s'opposer à ce partenariat, mais les idées contraires n'avaient guère de poids ni d'influence. Ce dont Alana n'avait pas bien conscience, c'est qu'elle avait touché la fierté naine qui voulait qu'ils fussent des forgerons exceptionnels - peut-être même plus que les Elfes.

On scella ce conseil avec le choix de Kili comme émissaire, qui transmettrait une lettre royale et serait en mesure de fournir des informations supplémentaires si la situation l'exigeait. Une entrevue serait planifiée d'ici peu de temps afin de sceller les choses en bonne et due forme. A la fin de la réunion, une fois que l'ensemble des membres se fût dispersée aux quatre coins d'Erebor, Thorin retint Alana seule dans la pièce:

" ― Vous m'avez fait là une agréable surprise, ma dame. Une surprise qui changera la mentalité de beaucoup à votre sujet.

― A dire vrai je n'aurai jamais pensé venir ici sans l'aide de votre sœur, se sentit obligée de préciser Alana. C'est Dis qui m'a convaincue de participer à ce conseil.

― Mais ce n'est pas Dis qui vous a insufflé une idée aussi brillante que celle que vous avez eue. Je vous savais un don particulier pour les affaires, j'ignorais qu'il porterait aussi loin et avec autant de force.

― On sait faire beaucoup de choses avec de l'entraînement, Thorin.

― Je n'en doute pas, Alana... Il me tarde de voir ce que vous serez capable de faire une fois que la couronne vous aura octroyé bien plus de puissance qu'il ne vous en faudra pour vous faire obéir et respecter.

― J'espère que vous ne regretterez pas votre choix.

― Oh, je ne le regrette déjà pas. Vous apprenez vite, vous ferez les bonnes choses."

Thorin lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'apprêta à la quitter quand, se souvenant de quelque chose de fondamentale, il se retourna vers elle et dit :

" ― J'oubliais: il a été convenu que notre mariage se déroulerait la prochaine lune. Les gens n'aiment pas savoir que nous habitions le même toit sans que nous soyons unis."


	6. Chapter 6

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR...**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

* * *

" _Ne jamais tourner le dos..."_

Alana se leva sereine le jour de son mariage.

Quand le jour naquit et que les premières lueurs se firent voir, elle ne ressentait étrangement ni l'angoisse de l'éternelle union ni celle la royauté éminente. Son cœur ne battait pas à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses mains ne tremblaient pas plus que de raison. Les voix de son esprit s'étaient apaisées : plus rien ne lui exhortait de se rebeller, de lutter et de s'affranchir.

Quelque chose en elle s'était résigné à son sort et n'espérait plus que quelque rebondissement soudain fît prendre à sa vie une autre tournure inattendue. Les nombreux bouleversements qui s'étaient tenus dans sa vie l'avaient ballotée d'un côté puis d'un autre, sans jamais lui permettre de se raccrocher à quoique ce soit, la laissant perdue, seule et désemparée.

A présent que les choses semblaient s'être stabilisées, il lui semblait tout naturel d'accepter son destin et de s'y conformer – une acceptation salutaire et salvatrice. Alana était lasse de courir après des fantômes qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Ses yeux tombèrent machinalement sur la robe confectionnée spécialement pour l'occasion: un riche vêtement brodé avec le plus éclatant des fils d'or, dans le plus soyeux des tissus, teinté dans la plus profonde des couleurs. Si éclatante qu'elle en brûlait presque les yeux, si lumineuse que peut-être elle suffirait à éclipser le visage de la mariée...

Une robe réalisée dans le cadre d'une cérémonie trop bruyante, dans une salle trop petite, pour célébrer un bien que beaucoup pourtant honoraient et recherchaient ardemment – parfois même comme but suprême de l'existence.  
L'amour n'avait cependant jamais eu pour elle ce goût si délicieux qu'on lui prêtait. Sa saveur n'était pas aussi suave ni délicate, pas plus que sauvage ni piquante ou même brûlante. Sans être fade, l'amour n'avait jamais revêtu d'atours séduisants pour essayer de la convaincre de se laisser aller à sa passion, à s'y abandonner corps et âme avec fougue et inconscience. Où donc étaient la libération et la transcendance tant attendues ?

Même Thorin, qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, la faisait se sentir un peu plus vivante, ne la faisait pas _vibrer_ ni se sentir _unique_ ou même simplement _différente_ de ce qu'elle était habituellement. Il la faisait se sentir _importante_ , toutefois, et cela comptait beaucoup pour Alana.

La majorité semblait néanmoins s'être fourvoyée quant à la définition de l'amour : l'opinion courante s'embellit parfois plus que nécessaire pour paraître si puissante que rien ne peut la contrecarrer. A moins que la jeune femme ne fût une exception singulière à la règle qui ne ferait que la confirmer, mais dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce qui la rendait si singulière ?

 _Les gens ont tellement cru à ce qu'ils disaient qu'ils en ont fait une réalité,_ pensa Alana en repoussant les couvertures et en se redressant sur son lit – toujours vide. _Mais est-ce qu'il suffit vraiment d'y croire avec une certaine intensité pour que cela fonctionne ?_

Elle se leva complètement et commença aussitôt à se préparer. Il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard, et le temps jouait déjà contre elle…

°Oo°oO°

Elle était bientôt prête. Sa camériste finissait de lasser son corset et il ne manquait plus que la coiffure. A part cela, Alana était resplendissante, incroyable, _magnifique_. C'était la première fois d'ailleurs qu'elle se sentait et se voyait si belle, si confiante en ce qu'elle était. Le reflet – son reflet –, qu'elle contemplait dans la glace en face d'elle lui renvoyait un sourire agréable, un témoignage presque authentique d'un bonheur pur. Il y avait de la sincérité dans son regard et une douceur placide sur ses traits.

― Tu as meilleure mine que ce matin, fit Dis en apparaissant subitement de derrière la porte. Tu as repris des couleurs.

― Merci. Cela me semble être de circonstances, répondit Alana en se retournant légèrement vers elle.

Mais penser à Thorin assombrit légèrement son humeur. Dis perçut ce léger vacillement, pourtant presque imperceptible, et pressa affectueusement la main de sa belle-sœur :

― Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu redoutes encore ce mariage tout de même ? Mon frère n'est pas aussi exigent qu'il en a l'air, combien de fois encore vais-je devoir te le dire ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de te surpasser plus que tu ne le peux pour combler ses attentes, si c'est cela qui t'effraie. Je crois même pouvoir te dire qu'il tient _beaucoup_ à toi, Alana. La flamme de l'amour déjà brille dans ses yeux, et si elle est déjà ardente chez lui, elle le deviendra chez toi prochainement. Tu es _son_ Autre, je le sens et tu te rendras vite compte que toi aussi, tu n'es pas indifférente à sa personne. Tu commences peu à peu à t'en rendre compte… Fais-toi confiance, écoute-toi et tu verras que les réponses que tu cherches ne sont pas si éloignées que tu ne le penses.

Les paroles de la naine brune la rassurèrent et la chaleur de son contact l'apaisa. Alana médita quelques instants sur ce que Dis venait de lui dire : elle repensa au sourire discret mais intime de Thorin, à la lueur profonde dans son regard et à la délicatesse de sa main lorsqu'il effleurait la sienne. Tous ces gestes, toutes ces attentions étaient pour elle.

Pour elle seule.

Erebor n'en avait pas le droit. Alana se mit à sourire davantage, rayonnant presque, en réalisant pleinement qu'avant d'être roi, Thorin était avant tout homme. Et que elle-même femme, elle saurait trouver tout naturellement ce qu'il faut en elle pour le combler. Elle en était certaine. Et cela lui donna la force.

― Est-elle bientôt prête, Miza ? demanda Dis à la camériste, une petite naine rondelette aux cheveux roux comme du cuivre. Très rare.

― Oui, madame, acquiesça la jeune Miza en se redressant pour faire une légère révérence à la sœur de son roi. Il ne manque plus que les bijoux de tête pour fixer la tresse et dame Alana pourra se rendre à la cérémonie.

― Bien, tu as fait du bon travail, la félicita Dis. On ne m'a pas menti : tu es très douée. Tu seras bien récompensée pour tes services. Mais je te demanderai de nous laisser, je vais finir la coiffure de la future reine moi-même.

Cette requête surprit tant Alana que Miza, néanmoins cette dernière obéit bien vite et disparut dans les couloirs de la Montagne sans un bruit. A moins qu'Erebor n'eut délibérément aspiré tous les sons.

― Pourquoi cette prévention, Dis ? Que recherches-tu ?

― Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avoir de fille, Alana. Et je n'en aurai probablement jamais, répondit l'intéressée d'une voix douce dont les accents laissaient entrevoir une tristesse nostalgique – un regret profond. J'aurai aimé la coiffer moi-même le jour de son mariage… Me permets-tu ?

La jeune femme perçut toute l'importance de cette demande solennelle et en fut profondément touchée. Elle y voyait l'espoir de satisfaire un rêve. Accepter, c'était faire partie de la famille, c'était trouver sa place – une place à part entière, indépendante, particulière. Alana hocha doucement la tête, trop émue pour parler, et regarda les doigts habiles de la naine brune nouer ses cheveux en tresses compliquées, incroyables et inédites.

A mesure que toute sa chevelure prenait forme, Dis lui expliquait la symbolique de chacune des tresses : la stabilité du mariage, une union fertile, un amour passionné… Alana écoutait, silencieuse, les différentes significations qui, semblaient-ils, étaient supposés caractériser sa relation et la rendre durable. Elle aurait aimé y ajouter une touche personnelle, quelque chose qui lui rappelât sa maison, son foyer, mais elle s'en abstint. Bien qu'elle ne voulût pas oublier la Rocheneuve, des signes ostentatoires d'une appartenance autre qu'à celle d'Erebor n'allait pas ravir les nobles trop conservateurs.

Une reine se devait de représenter _son_ royaume, un royaume auquel elle allait prêter serment d'allégeance en portant _sa_ couronne. Par ailleurs, les nombreuses lettres qu'elle avait adressées à sa famille étaient demeurées sans réponse. Personne ne viendrait célébrer son mariage à ses côtés. Comme en écho à ses pensées, sa belle-sœur lui dit :

― Je regrette que ta famille ne soit pas présente en ce jour important. Dans notre culture, cela n'aurait pas été permis qu'une mère manque le mariage de son unique fille.

― Nos mœurs diffèrent quelques peu, répondit Alana en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop affectée par la situation. Mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Cela n'aurait pas plu à tout le monde de voir ma famille ici, si influente qu'elle ait été dans la reconstruction d'Erebor… Et puis, Thorin et mon père ne s'apprécient pas autant qu'ils veulent le faire croire. Leurs rencontres ont été de nombreuses fois tendues, houleuses, lorsqu'il fallait discuter affaires, crois-moi. Non, vraiment, c'est une bonne chose que personne ne m'ait répondue.

Dis demeurait sceptique mais préféra ne rien dire. Mieux valait ne pas entacher l'humeur de la future mariée. Elle finit de poser les dernières attaches pour fixer la coiffure et laissa Alana se lever afin qu'elle puisse voir le résultat final.

Enfin, elle était prête.

°Oo°oO°

Le moment était venu pour elle de faire son apparition.

La porte close la maintenait à un bras d'épaisseur des festivités. Ici, personne ne pouvait voir à quel point elle se sentait vulnérable. Elle pouvait déjà entendre néanmoins, comme un bruit de fond désagréable tel le bourdonnement d'une nuée d'insectes, les éclats de voix et de rires - des centaines de sons et d'intonations qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, ne distinguait pas et sur lesquels elle ne pouvait pas mettre de visage, aucun. Un vertige irrationnel la saisit soudainement et elle crut défaillir - pour un peu, elle serait même tombée.

Une force salutaire la maintint cependant debout, émanant du plus profond de son être, et lui permit de reprendre sa respiration sans interruption d'aucune sorte. Son souffle réussit à s'apaiser bien que la sérénité de son visage commençât à s'évanouir, les palpitations de son cœur devenant plus fortes, plus audibles, plus saisissantes…

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de ne pas trébucher, elle tourna son regard vers celui du garde chargé de surveiller la porte et hocha la tête. Le garde lui répondit de même et se saisit de la poignée. A peine les gonds eurent-ils commencé à tourner que déjà la clameur se stoppait et qu'un héraut s'empressait d'annoncer d'une voix forte la venue d'Alana. Erebor elle-même semblait impatiente de savoir ce qui allait se produire: elle retenait son souffle comme pour plonger vers le point le plus profond de l'eau. L'instant était décisif, il n'était pas question de faire le moindre faux-pas ou tout le monde le saurait pour les années à venir.

Alana inspira une dernière fois un grand coup et fit un pas en avant. Lentement, elle émergea à la lumière, se baignant dans la clarté des nombreuses chandelles que l'on avait allumées. Peu à peu, son corps tout entier se mit à scintiller, de la racine de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses pieds. Les volants de sa robe tournoyaient légèrement lorsqu'elle marchait, donnant l'impression qu'elle se tenait à la surface d'une mer brillante et ondulante.

Un silence presque mortuaire s'était abattu dans l'assistance, comme si tous eussent perdu d'un seul coup leur voix, ébloui et émerveillé par cette apparition que nombre d'entre eux avaient sous-estimée.

Alana ne les voyait pas cependant. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Thorin à l'autre bout de la salle, vêtu de la plus majestueuse tenue qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Il était là et ne la lâchait pas des yeux, tel un appui solide au bord d'un précipice sans fond. Il lui donnait le courage et la force nécessaire pour faire un pas de plus. Il sembla pourtant à la jeune femme que la distance entre elle et son époux ne se comblait pas, qu'une marche infinie lui restait encore à parcourir avant que son objectif ne fût atteint.

― Vous êtes surprenante, Alana, lui murmura finalement Thorin à l'oreille.

― Ai-je finalement réussi ? lui demanda-t-elle en retour, surprise qu'il se fût tenu à ses côtés.

― A quoi donc ?

― Vous retrouver. Vous sembliez si loi, si inaccessible face à cette foule dans laquelle j'ai cru me noyer…

― Vous avez brillamment réussi, soyez-en sûre, acheva-t-il avec un sourire avant de se retourner vers l'assistance.

Thorin s'exprima d'une voix claire et grave, basse et profonde, si distinctement qu'en dépit de la taille imposante de la salle, tous l'entendirent. A partir de là, les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement, avec une célérité telle qu'Alana ne s'en rendit pas même compte. Lorsqu'elle eut de nouveau un regard actif sur son environnement, elle se tenait assise aux côtés de Thorin à la table du banquet, à adresser des sourires aux nombreux invités qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'aux jeunes époux pour les féliciter et leur souhaiter une longue vie ainsi qu'un long règne. Alana leur souriait sans réellement les voir ni les comprendre, les doigts serrés à se les briser contre les accoudoirs de sa chaise de chêne. Elle sentait déjà le poids de la royauté lui peser, au moins autant que la couronne posée sur sa tête.

― Je suis étonnamment soulagée de savoir que tu t'assiéras à cette place tous les jours, vint lui dire Dis.

― Comment : ma sœur et ma femme se tutoient ? fit Thorin avec un sourire moqueur. Est-ce nouveau ?

― J'ai dû me battre farouchement avant qu'Alana n'accepte, avoua Dis en se retenant de rire. Nous sommes devenues plus intimes depuis qu'elle fait partie de la famille.

L'intéressée ne put que sourire à son époux et poser sa main sur la sienne :

― J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

― Non, bien au contraire. Il est bon que la paix règne au sein des miens et… peut-être même entre nous deux.

Le regard qu'il lui adressa était lourd de sens. _Avant d'être mon roi, il s'agit de mon époux. Ma vie est à présent liée à la sienne,_ se rappela-t-elle.

― Bien sûr. Tout ce que _tu_ veux, lui répondit-elle en tressaillant légèrement.

Il était étrange de s'adresser à lui de cette manière, sous cette forme moins solennelle qui ne leur était pas encore commune. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'habituât, espéra-t-elle.

― Fili et Kili auront bien moins de mal à s'accoutumer à cela, ajouta Dis comme en écho à ses pensées. Ils sauront te guider les premiers temps de ton règne, ils font cela très bien. Toute inquiétude doit maintenant disparaître de ta vie, ma chère _sœur._

Oui, Dis avait raison. Il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter…

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour cet upload plus que tardif, mais entre mes concours blancs, les derniers DS, la fin de l'année scolaire et les réinscriptions, non seulement je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire mais je n'avais surtout plus la force ni même l'inspiration. Les choses devraient aller beaucoup plus vite désormais.**_

 _ **Bisous,**_

 _ **Lhena**_

* * *

 _Arya:_ Bienvenue à toi, tout d'abord ! Sache que ta présence me fait énormément plaisir, surtout en ayant si peu écrit depuis le temps. Je suis ravie que l'histoire ait su attirer ton attention si rapidement, surtout en repensant à l'ancienne histoire et aux chapitres déjà bien nombreux. En parlant de politique, je compte axer ma fanfiction sur l'influence de la politique sur la relation de Thorin et Alana, sans toutefois trop développer la politique elle-même (que de toute façon je ne maîtrise pas).  
J'espère que je continuerai à garder ton attention et à te faire aimer la suite.  
Prends soin de toi et bisou,  
Lhenaya


	7. Chapter 7

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR..._**

 ** _CHAPITRE 5_**

* * *

 _« Montre-moi ce monde connu de toi seul. Je veux voir ces choses auxquelles tu crois. Assieds-moi sous l'arbre où tu te réfugies… »_

* * *

― Je suis navré de l'avoir lue, il n'y avait aucune inscription dessus, expliqua Fili avec une mine contrite, tendant à sa reine une lettre dont le cachet brisé n'affichait aucune armoirie.

Alana le regarda sans mot dire et s'empara du feuillet d'une main raide. Elle sentit l'intérieur de son être trembler jusqu'au plus profond de ses os… La mine du jeune nain n'augurait rien de bon, le regard fuyant qu'il arborait laissait présager le pire. Elle sut d'instinct que la lettre venait de la Rocheneuve, une conviction que rien n'aurait pu ébranler sur le moment. Mais que pouvait donc bien signifier cette lettre envoyée après des mois de silence ?

― Vous avez cru bien faire, s'efforça-t-elle de répondre en essayant de ne pas trahir sa fébrilité. Vous pouvez vous retirer si vous le désirez, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Fili ne se retira pas cependant, il savait qu'il devait rester. Il se recula néanmoins quelque peu pour laisser à Alana un semblant d'intimité, mais à aucun moment il ne la lâcha des yeux. Il attendit avec appréhension le moment où le visage de sa reine annoncerait que la nouvelle lui était connue. C'était comme attendre qu'éclate la tempête en voyant les noirs nuages s'amonceler au-dessus des têtes. Une menace grondante, sourde et cependant instoppable. Il songea, avec une once d'irritation à son égard, qu'avertir Thorin aurait été plus judicieux et plus sage – c'était lui qui aurait dû se tenir ici aux côtés de son épouse. Il n'était pas juste, non plus que légitime, que lui se trouvât ici…

Les mains d'Alana commencèrent à trembler, sa respiration se fit haletante et un vertige soudain la saisit. Ebranlée, elle chancela au point de tomber mais Fili s'empressa de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touchât le sol.

― Alana !

Il la saisit par les épaules et la maintint fermement, comme s'il eut cherché à l'enraciner dans le sol. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la peau de la souveraine, son inquiétude était si poignante qu'il ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il lui faisait mal. Alana, quant à elle, était si hébétée qu'elle ne voyait dans le regard agité et alarmé de Fili que des yeux aussi bleu que le ciel. Le bleu, qui était la couleur préférée de sa mère.

Morte…

 _Morte ?_ Comment avait-elle pu mourir ? Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Quelqu'un avait dû commettre une erreur…

La dernière fois qu'Alana avait parlé à sa génitrice remontait à… loin. _Si loin_. Le dernier sourire qu'elles avaient échangé était un souvenir mourant et terni par le temps, submergé par d'autres moments qu'il eut fallu ne jamais vivre ni en garder de traces. Une douleur cuisante, têtue. Face à l'effort dont elle devait faire preuve pour se souvenir du son de sa voix, de la douceur de son visage et de la précaution maternelle de ses gestes, Alana ne put retenir les larmes qui perlèrent à ses yeux jusqu'à s'en échapper malgré elle. Quelle fille indigne était-elle donc pour avoir oublié à ce point celle qui lui avait donné le jour ?

Son chagrin se fit plus grand, rougissant son regard, faisant tressauter son corps toujours instable. Les larmes devenaient torrent, les tressaillements de vrais tremblements. Face à sa détresse, Fili ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Alors il ne dit rien. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et attira contre lui ce corps fragile qu'il enlaça avec délicatesse et contre lequel il posa la tête, afin de l'entourer le plus possible. Alana se laissa aller à l'étreinte de Fili, le serrant plus fortement contre elle, noyant ses vêtements dans sa tristesse, se raccrochant à lui comme la seule chose sur terre qui l'eut empêchée de sombrer. Pour rien au monde, sur l'instant, elle ne l'aurait lâché.

― Ne vous en faites pas, Alana, murmura Fili, profondément touché par l'affliction de la souveraine. Vous n'êtes pas seule. Je suis là, Thorin est là, nous vous protégerons tous. Je vous le promets…

Et quelque chose incita en effet Fili à tenir cette promesse une chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le devoir ou la bienséance, aucun mot ne lui venait d'ailleurs à l'esprit pour décrire ce phénomène et cependant il en retira de la force et du courage, de la détermination. Au fond, cela ne lui importait pas réellement de savoir ce qui l'animait. Il se savait agir de la bonne manière.

°Oo°oO°

― Peut-être devrais-tu envisager de retourner un moment chez toi, Alana, suggéra Dis pendant le repas du soir. Ta famille doit sans doute requérir ta présence.

Personne n'avait pris la parole depuis le début du repas, si bien qu'il était étrange d'entendre quelqu'un parler de nouveau. C'était presque anormal. Les voix sonnaient comme faux, on eut dit des instruments de musique désaccordés. Leurs modulations paraissaient éraillées, écorchées, elles irritaient l'oreille de celui que le silence avait rendu sourd. Alana avait beau se sentir torturée par la situation, il lui semblait déplacé de la faire cesser.

― Je ne consens pas à ce qu'elle parte, répondit Thorin en posant calmement sa fourchette.

― Mon oncle ! s'exclama Kili, se relevant presque de sa chaise, indigné. Comment pouvez-vous ? Il s'agît de sa mère tout de même. Alana se doit d'assister à ses funérailles !

 _Pourquoi cries-tu, Kili ? Le bruit… Le bruit me fait mal. Si mal…_

― Les coutumes rocheneuviennes ne sont pas aussi éloignées des nôtres qu'on veut le croire, je connais parfaitement la symbolique de ce genre d'événements, rétorqua Thorin en foudroyant son neveux du regard. Si la situation n'était pas si tendue entre nos murs, j'aurai moi-même accompagné Alana, sois-en sûr. Mais notre mariage est encore trop récent pour l'établir en tant que souveraine légitime aux yeux de certains, il ne serait donc pas judicieux qu'elle s'en retourne à la Rocheneuve, même pour un temps bref. Si on lui prête une attache trop forte à ses racines, il ne sera pas surprenant que certains refusent de suivre ses décisions qu'ils ne jugeront pas conformes aux besoins d'Erebor. Alana a beau être aussi naine que nous le sommes, tu n'es pas sans savoir que sa cité a une réputation bien particulière.

― Quand bien même, tu pourrais…

― Les mentalités ne se changent pas en un claquement de doigts, Kili, coupa le Roi de la Montagne. Par ailleurs… (il se retourna vers son épouse), je ne pense pas que la présence d'Alana soit réellement sollicitée. Loin de moi l'idée de t'indisposer, poursuivit-il à l'attention de sa femme, mais je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

― Oui, et de ce fait je ne conteste pas ta décision, précisa l'intéressée avec une placidité déconcertante. Je pense que tu as raison. Il vaut mieux que je reste à Erebor. Par ailleurs, mon père me l'aurait clairement signifié s'il avait voulu que je me rende à la Rocheneuve… Cela n'a jamais été mentionné dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée. Je… Je pense même que s'il a jugé bon de m'apprendre la mort de ma mère, c'est pour que jamais plus je ne remette les pieds là-bas. Il lui fallait une bonne raison : il l'a eue.

― Ma reine, interpela Fili en adressant à Alana un regard profond, avez-vous essayé de renvoyer un message à votre famille ? Peut-être que vous vous méprenez sur les réelles intentions de votre père. Peut-être est-il seulement affligé par la perte de sa compagne et…

― Non Fili, je ne le pense pas… Quand bien même, que pourrai-je écrire ? Mon père n'éprouve aucune once d'affection pour moi et je ne suis plus proche de mon frère depuis des années. Je n'avais personne à part ma mère et elle n'est plus. Vous êtes à présent tout ce qu'il me reste. Les seules choses qui comptent pour moi désormais…

― Alana, tu devrais aller te reposer, conseilla Dis en plaçant une main compatissante une son épaule. Cette journée a été éprouvante pour toi, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu te fatigues davantage. Nous pourrons discuter des choix qui s'offrent à nous demain. N'en fais pas trop, je t'en prie…

― Dis a raison, Alana, souligna Thorin. Laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à notre chambre et couche-toi. Je te le demande.

― Si tu le souhaites...

Elle se laissa donc raccompagner par son époux jusqu'à leurs appartements. Ils ne s'adressèrent aucun mot le temps du trajet, mais lorsque Thorin s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre et s'apprêtait à repartir, Alana lui saisit la main. Un geste désespéré et à la fois rempli d'espoir. Incrédule, Thorin se retourna vers elle. Il lut sur son visage l'indécision, l'hésitation et l'appréhension. Et cependant la main de son épouse le serrait si fortement… Les longs doigts fins noués aux siens étaient si chauds et délicats, presque fragiles. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'Alana l'attira dans un baiser passionné et referma la porte derrière eux.

°Oo°oO°

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis cette annonce funeste et la jeune souveraine n'en gardait que peu de séquelles visibles. Elle avait réussi, après un long travail sur elle-même et de gros efforts, à enterrer au fond de son cœur sa douleur et sa tristesse. Son visage était le plus souvent impassible, même dans le privé, et ses songes ne tournaient désormais plus qu'autour du perfectionnement de son savoir au sujet d'Erebor. Les choses avaient pris une tournure nouvelle, exigeant pour certains rassemblements qu'Alana se trouvât auprès de son époux. Balin s'était proposé comme percepteur et avait obtenu l'accord de Thorin. Fili et Kili venaient le seconder quand ils n'avaient pas d'affaires urgentes à régler sans que leur oncle en fût réellement au courant.

Si le caractère posé et sérieux de Fili avait suggéré qu'il serait plus à même d'enseigner à Alana les généalogies et les histoires d'antan, la souveraine s'était très vite rendu compte que cela ne serait pas le cas. Le premier héritier était davantage porté sur l'actualité, les intrigues et les alliances de son temps tandis que son jeune frère avait la tête bercée des légendes antiques et des anciennes coutumes. Kili se montrait étonnamment investi et sérieux quand on le lançait sur ce sujet, revenant toujours à leur table avec de nombreuses cartes et des chroniques rédigées par des auteurs de renom dont sa simple connaissance suffisait à étonner le vieux Balin. Il se montrait intransigeant avec Alana tandis que Fili était bien plus souple et plus enclin à lui pardonner ses fautes.

Mais l'un et l'autre avaient compris qu'étudier la royauté masculine ne rapporterait rien à leur souveraine, aussi s'étaient-ils concentrés à rassembler depuis leurs archives tout ce qui avait trait aux reines ou aux personnalités marquantes de l'Histoire. Ils la faisaient étudier longtemps et avec application, presque avec acharnement, jusqu'à frôler l'épuisement. Attentive et bonne élève, Alana fit rapidement des progrès sous les yeux ravis de ses professeurs.

Ce fut bientôt comme si elle n'eût jamais quitté Erebor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

* * *

 _« Autour de moi s'harmonisent deux royaumes mais se confrontent deux hommes. A présent, c'est le silence tragique qui nous attend. »_

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt un an.

Alana avait pourtant l'impression que son mariage et sa venue en Erebor dataient seulement de la veille. Quand elle regardait les contreforts de la Montagne, la noirceur profonde de sa pierre et ses rebords saillants que reflétait la lumière diurne, la jeune reine sentait que tout ceci lui était encore étranger et le serait sans doute à jamais. Cette demeure pierre n'était pas son berceau, pour quelle raison serait-elle donc son tombeau ? songeait-elle à chaque fois.

Elle avait souvent l'impression de contempler sa vie de l'extérieur, d'assister en spectateur à l'évolution d'une personne autre qu'elle-même. Tous ces gestes qu'elle effectuait à présent naturellement ne l'auraient jamais été voilà quelques temps. Qu'il était étrange de s'en rendre compte, quand tout était acquis et irréversible…

Tout son corps était le même qu'avant, bien qu'il lui semblât que tout en elle avait changé. Même sa démarche sonnait trop rapide, trop brusque, alors même qu'elle continuait d'arriver en retard aux repas comme au temps des premiers jours. Son mariage et son titre l'avaient remodelée, polissant son corps et son esprit, assouplissant un endroit et rigidifiant un autre. Cette nouvelle apparence était déconcertante, presque aliénante. Et cependant convenable, adéquate, conforme aux attentes de tous – même aux siennes. Mais quel genre de version d'elle-même était-ce ? Elle n'aurait su le dire tant elle était perdue.

Désormais reconnue par la plupart comme la reine légitime, Alana ne craignait plus de manifester ses opinions ou de marcher la tête haute en public. Son visage n'affichait bien souvent aucune émotion, mais on la savait ouverte et clémente ainsi que juste dans ses prises de décisions. La plupart des nains étaient satisfaits du travail qu'elle fournissait, ils en disaient du bien et s'en félicitaient comme s'ils eussent été à l'origine de ce changement. Alana les méprisait et cherchait à les éviter le plus possible, dérangée par cette nouvelle attitude qu'elle avait adoptée pour eux, frémissant chaque fois que sa voix prenait des inflexions trop brusques et trop graves.

Elle aurait aimé en parler à Thorin et savoir ce qu'il en pensait, ce qu'il lui suggérait de faire, mais leurs rencontres se faisaient de plus en plus espacées et brèves. Des traités d'alliance réclamaient toute l'attention du roi et parfois même des déplacements de plusieurs jours loin d'Erebor. Mais puisqu'il devait toujours y avoir un souverain sur ces terres, Alana avait dû rester et s'asseoir sur le trône en tant que première représentante du pouvoir royal. Un siège trop imposant pour une personne si frêle, si raide pour un corps si libre...

Les journées s'enchaînaient à un rythme régulier mais lent, si lent qu'il semblait même ne jamais y avoir de nette démarcation d'un jour à l'autre. Une routine monotone et terne plombait la Montagne, rendant las la majorité des sujets qui ne trouvaient dans leur quotidien paisible aucune requête à satisfaire. Ce qui leur donnait tout le loisir d'observer leur reine par-dessous leur manteau, leurs regards aiguisés toujours à l'affût du moindre faux pas. Comment Thorin parvenait-il à endurer tout ceci sans mot dire, sans fléchir ?

C'était dans cette atmosphère langoureuse et figée dans le temps que l'esprit de la souveraine volait loin, très loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. A défaut de partir physiquement d'Erebor, son corps étant prisonnier de la pierre, son esprit libre pouvait voguer plus loin encore que l'horizon et visiter des contrées affranchies de toute contrainte sociétale. Il lui arrivait parfois de songer encore à sa terre natale. La Rocheneuve lui manquait quelque peu, ses remparts de pierres et les cachettes secrètes qu'elle explorait avec son frère quand ils étaient enfants, insouciants et insoucieux.

Une fois, en montant sur un échafaudage instable, elle et Thalik étaient tombés d'une hauteur vertigineuse pour leur jeune âge. Une toile tendue en contrebas avait amorti leur chute et leur avait permis de n'avoir que quelques hématomes sans grandes séquelles, mais Alana se souvint avoir cru mourir ce jour-là. La chute avait paru si lente elle aussi, et pourtant la peur était venue d'un seul coup, s'abattant comme un marteau sur eux. Elle avait cru ne pas en réchapper, convaincue que ce serait la fin de sa vie. Elle avait songé que les derniers battements de son cœur avant la fin de son existence était un son bien peu mélodieux à entendre.

Toute enfant qu'elle était alors, elle avait eu l'impression que la Mort l'attendait en bas et qu'elle lui tendait les bras avec la volonté de la rattraper et de la sauver de toute douleur et toute blessure terrestre. Mais pour l'emmener où ? Où trouvait-on le repos éternel de l'âme et était-ce nécessairement plus calme et plus tranquille que les aléas de la vie éphémère ? La Mort n'avait eu ni corps ni visage ce jour-là, cependant personne ne se serait risqué à dire qu'elle n'avait pas été présente.

En repensant à ce souvenir, la souveraine laissa échapper une ébauche de sourire. Bizarrement, y repenser lui faisait plaisir : il n'y avait plus aucune trace de frayeur ou d'illusions juvéniles dans ce songe. La Mort semblait s'être désintéressée de sa personne et plus rien ne semblait la menacer. Pas même un monde où les jours paraissaient trop courts.

Elle se demanda comment se portait son frère et à quel moment leur relation s'était dégradée au point qu'ils ne se parlassent plus. Il lui manquait, parfois même cruellement. Il était impossible de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, pas en songeant que tous deux partageaient le même sang, la même enfance, la même famille. Non plus qu'il était possible d'oublier ceux qui nous ont rendu heureux. Alana refusait de croire que lui-même l'eut oubliée. L'espace d'une seconde, elle songea à rédiger une lettre, puis secoua la tête et chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit. Cela ne servirait probablement à rien, elle ne recevrait pas de réponse, aucune.

― Que faites-vous seule, ma reine ? lui demanda Fili en s'avançant vers elle avant de s'appuyer sur le rempart. C'est une habitude qui ne vous a pas quittée de venir ici contempler la lande…

― Ne vous moquez pas, Fili, rétorqua Alana sans se retourner vers lui. Il est bon d'avoir des habitudes qui ne changent pas.

Il avait toujours le don d'apparaître quand elle ne s'y attendait pas. Comment faisait-il ? Étrangement, Fili était le seul membre de la lignée de Durin qu'elle ne tutoyait pas et qui ne la tutoyait pas non plus. Le nain blond s'amusait de cette espèce de relation formelle qu'ils entretenaient tous deux, comme si ceci n'était qu'un jeu et que cela n'avait rien de sérieux. Ou trop peu pour être véritablement important. Cependant, lui-même sentait qu'un lien intime et privilégié avait résulté de cet échange, quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait essayé de changer. Comme quelque chose de naturel, de normal. D'agréable, aussi.

― Je vous le concède, autrement vous ne serez pas ce que vous êtes.

― Que voulez-vous dire ?

― Je ne crois pas que Thorin apprécierait que sa femme se métamorphose en complète représentation de l'idéal que la majorité semble attendre de vous, expliqua le neveu du Roi. Où serait donc passé votre charme exotique qui l'aura tant séduit ? Vous ne ressemblez déjà plus à celle que vous étiez… Ne changez pas davantage : vous ne vivrez qu'une fois, vivez pour vous et non pour les autres.

― Facile à dire quand on ne tient pas la couronne, Fili, lança Alana sur un ton de reproches. Dois-je aussi vous rappeler les leçons que vous m'avez données avec votre frère pour que j'approche cet idéal tant désiré ? Vous avez une part de responsabilité dans celle que je suis devenue, n'allez pas maintenant me dire que vous regrettez votre propre création.

Le nain se rembrunit et osa un regard du côté de sa souveraine dont les yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Sa tirade l'avait ébranlé, pris de court. Il observa, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, cette femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle semblait différente de celle sur qui ses yeux s'étaient posés la première fois. La femme qu'il voyait là était à la fois sûre d'elle et perdue. Elle avait le port altier et cependant un regard d'une si humble timidité que même un simple roturier semblait avoir les prunelles d'un seigneur. Elle respirait la force inspirante en même temps que la fragilité délicate : ses coups pouvaient être puissants mais le moindre choc lui serait fatal. Elle pouvait rendre toutes les choses possibles mais le pouvoir nécessaire pour le faire ne venait pas d'elle.

Alana flottait sans cesse entre deux catégories, oscillant avec un équilibre parfait entre les deux plateaux de la balance sans jamais pencher davantage d'un côté ou de l'autre. Elle était reine d'Erebor et fille de la Rocheneuve, tout cela à la fois. Indéfinissable, bien qu'on sût ce qu'elle était: indescriptible comme l'amour, la liberté, la vie ou le bonheur…

― Et le pire, Fili, poursuivit-elle sans le regarder, c'est que je me suis vue changer. J'ai senti chaque fibre de mon être vibrer quand je réussissais quelque chose de nouveau, j'ai perçu chaque tressaillement de plaisir quand je savais reconnaître des visages et des textes d'individus que je n'ai jamais connus… Toutes ces choses que je sais faire pour Erebor, je suis incapable de le faire pour la Rocheneuve alors qu'il s'agit de _mon histoire familiale_. J'ai perdu une part de mon identité, de ce que je suis, et cependant je ne suis pas complètement digne de siéger sur le trône. J'ai beau essayé, j'ai beau lutté, Erebor ne veut pas de moi ici.

Fili sentit son cœur battre plus vite et sa respiration se faire plus haletante. Une crainte grandissante lui saisissait les tripes et le figeait comme le chêne centenaire. Il avait peur, mais ce qui suscitait cet effroi demeurait invisible, tapi dans l'ombre d'une noirceur opaque. Ses songes se bousculaient dans son esprit, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fût suffisamment clair pour signifier quelque chose. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Alana, qui semblait attendre une réponse ou tout du moins un geste de sa part. Un regard plein d'espoir et néanmoins désillusionné.

― Les nains sont satisfaits de vous, vous l'avez vous-même senti, dit-il avec incertitude. Vous avez gagné la légitimité que vous souhaitiez acquérir. Vous pouvez être fière du travail que vous avez accompli en un temps si bref, peu aurait réussi.

Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire, il ignorait ce qui méritait d'être dit sur l'instant. Que voulait entendre Alana ? Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucun trouble et sa voix, derrière chaque parole, chaque souffle, était douce et rassurante. Son visage affichait la plus grande quiétude et une patience louable et naturelle. Non, Alana n'avait pas besoin d'être rassurée ni d'entendre quelque chose en particulier. Elle faisait juste le bilan d'une vie qu'elle estimait avoir ratée.

― Je suis condamnée à vivre dans le présent, Fili, murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste. Mon avenir ici ne fait pas de sens et mon passé là-bas n'est plus. Je ne sais plus d'où je viens et je ne sais pas où je vais. J'ai fait une erreur, une erreur qui m'a coûté beaucoup, mais je ne parviens pas à savoir quand et où je l'ai commise. Mais depuis ce jour, mes échecs me coûtent bien trop et mes succès me rapportent trop peu.

― Cela ne fait pas un an, Alana, tenta Fili en se rapprochant d'elle. Donnez-vous du temps, tout ceci est encore trop récent. Il est trop tôt pour porter un jugement.

La distante réduite entre eux conférait une intimité plus profonde et plus forte. Alana avait l'impression que le sentiment de solitude s'était envolé, emporté par le vent, aussi facilement que si elle eut claqué des doigts. L'aura de Fili emplissait son espace vital, elle pouvait sentir, comme si c'eut été une odeur, à quel point la présence du jeune nain était rafraîchissante et revigorante. La souveraine aurait aimé pouvoir dire la même chose de son époux, mais son absence était telle que tous deux ne partageaient presque plus rien hormis la même couche.

Les yeux de Thorin brillaient toujours d'une lueur ravivée quand il voyait sa femme, il prenait toujours le temps de s'enquérir de son état mais se satisfaisait de sa réponse chaque fois positive. Il ne semblait pas voir la détresse dans son regard ni les cendres qui recouvraient les braises ardentes d'un espoir trop confiant, pas plus qu'il ne percevait la difficulté de s'en sortir seule d'un monde qui la happait avec plus de force qu'elle n'en avait pour lutter. Pour lui, Alana était heureuse et la seule chose qu'il déplorait était de ne pas passer suffisamment de temps à ses côtés. La seule chose pour laquelle il s'excusait, l'unique problème dans l'équation si parfaite de ce bonheur factice.

Mais tous les deux s'aimaient. Et parce qu'ils s'aimaient tous deux, ils s'en sortiraient. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais cap à passer, une épreuve de plus que leur offrait la vie. Alana l'avait pensé fut un temps, à présent, elle commençait à en douter. Si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas ? Et si pour le reste de leur existence leur amour ne serait qu'une ébauche d'affection mal nourrie, maintenue en vie par des illusions trop grandes pour devenir un jour la réalité ? Elle aimait Thorin, elle l'aimait sincèrement, elle s'en était rendu compte… Cela suffirait-il, cependant ?

― Donnez-vous du temps, ma reine, maintint Fili en faisant glisser ses doigts avec hésitation sur ceux d'Alana en guise de réconfort. Je vous le promets, dans quelques temps les choses iront mieux.

― J'ai envie de vous croire, Fili, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. La dernière fois que vous m'avez fait cette promesse, les choses sont effectivement allées mieux. J'ai envie de vous croire, sincèrement… mais je crains que cette fois-ci ce ne soit pas suffisant. J'ai besoin d'une force plus grande que celle de la croyance seule pour m'aider à reprendre confiance. J'ai besoin que l'on me montre comment faire.

La froide brise d'une journée mourante souleva délicatement ses cheveux et les fit voler autour de son visage. Le cœur du crépuscule les faisait paraître brillants et presque dorés. Elle replaça une mèche folâtre derrière son oreille tout en contemplant le mouvement de la chevelure de Fili. Leur couleur était similaire, bien que la sienne fût d'un blond plus léger, moins intense que celui du nain. Sans réfléchir, elle se saisit d'une des mèches de Fili qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts, éprouvant sa texture soyeuse sous ses doigts.

― Ma mère avait la même couleur, souffla-t-elle avant de se mettre à rire d'un rire léger. Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, ce n'est pas séant.

― Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il en souriant. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer toutefois, vous commencez à prendre froid.

Effectivement, malgré les manches qui lui recouvraient les bras, Alana se rendit compte que son corps entier se couvrait de frissons. Sa gorge en était déjà recouverte. Elle n'avait pas envie de redescendre mais il n'y avait pas le choix. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivie par Fili. Le sein de la Montagne paraissait toujours plus sombre, comme si la lumière ne filtrait plus jusque-là. La lueur des torches vacillait toujours trop, les flammes paraissaient toujours pâles, ternes et sur le point de mourir. Cette lumière artificielle était douloureuse à supporter pour elle. La souveraine faisait toujours en sorte de sortir sur les remparts le plus possible ou de fréquenter les pièces suffisamment hautes pour avoir des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur.

Un héritage de la Rocheneuve, mal vu par les nains d'Erebor.

La lumière était si basse que ce fut comme si elle était aveugle. Alana ne voyait _vraiment_ rien. Elle essaya malgré tout de progresser en avant avec une précaution notable mais sitôt qu'elle fit un pas, son pied ne rencontra que du vide. Les réflexes aiguisés de Fili l'empêchèrent de tomber alors qu'elle ratait la première marche de l'escalier. Retenue par un seul bras, la reine se voyait à mi-hauteur du sol, stoppée dans sa chute par une main salvatrice. Doucement, le nain la ramena sur le sol et après s'être assuré que ses deux pieds touchaient bien par terre, il lui prit la main et l'aida à descendre la volée de marches sur laquelle elle pouvait toujours risquer de se rompre le coup. Thorin n'apprécierait sans doute pas, pensa Fili en essayant de ne pas penser aux doigts fins et chauds dans sa poigne.

Il s'arrêta, une fois qu'il eut estimé qu'Alana ne craignait plus rien, mais quelque chose en lui l'empêcha de la relâcher. Il garda sa main prisonnière dans la sienne tandis qu'une part de son esprit l'interrogeait sur ce qu'il était en train de faire : « _Qu'attends-tu donc pour lui lâcher la main ?!_ », répétait-elle de plus en plus exaspérée et paniquée. Fili ne savait que lui répondre, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer à lui-même ce qu'il était en train de faire. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'agissait pas de la bonne manière.

Alana releva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, s'attendant à recevoir des explications. Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur ni dans la posture de son corps ni dans le fond de ses yeux. Juste de l'incompréhension. Fili eut grand peine à se retourner vers elle pour lui faire face. Elle avait le regard si intense, si profond qu'en cet instant il paraissait irradier, briller plus fortement encore que le soleil, éclairer non seulement le couloir mais Erebor tout entier. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

― Fili…

L'intéressé inspira profondément et voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne put sortir de sa bouche qu'un silence soudain. Comme si les mots avaient subitement disparu en chemin. Le jeune nain entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, de plus en plus vite à mesure que l'anxiété le gagnait et qu'il ne savait que faire. Pourquoi s'agitait-il ainsi ?

― Fili, répéta Alana dont l'inquiétude commençait à croître. Que se passe-t-il ?

La réponse qu'elle reçut fut bien loin de toutes celles qu'elle aurait pu imaginer : il l'embrassa. Un baiser inattendu, brusque et déroutant. Un acte horrible et néanmoins ardent et enthousiaste. Il y avait _quelque chose_ dans ce baiser que ceux de Thorin n'avaient pas. Alana ne trouva pas en elle la force de le repousser. Elle ne le _voulut_ pas. Consciente de ses actes, elle s'abandonna au baiser et fit remonter sa main le long du bras de Fili jusqu'à lui caresser la nuque et serrer entre ces doigts sa chevelure si douce. Encouragé par la réaction de sa partenaire, celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira davantage à lui, la serrant plus fort contre son corps brûlant, prenant orgueilleusement possession d'une femme qui n'était pas la sienne. Et sur l'instant, cela n'avait d'écho ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Le terme d' _adultère_ leur était étranger, insensé, inexistant.

De toutes les femmes que Fili avait fréquentées, de tous les plaisirs auxquels il avait pu goûter, celui-ci était le plus délicieux, le plus agréable.

Le plus interdit, aussi.

Et, par-dessus tout, le plus dangereux.

* * *

A partir de ce chapitre, on va rebasculer en terrain connu pour celles et ceux qui ont lu la première version. Bien que je la modifierai quelque peu, si vous reconnaissez certaines choses, c'est que votre mémoire est très bonne - on remonte quand même deux ans en arrière !

Considérons ce chapitre comme mon cadeau de Noël, je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de vous offrir autre chose.  
Merci pour votre soutien jusqu'à présent.  
Passez de bonnes fêtes et prenez soin de vous,  
Lhenaya.

 _Sandra9417:_ _J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas activé les messages privés, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te répondre ici. Je suis contente que la première version t'ait plu, parce que je t'avouerai l'avoir écrit au début sur un coup de tête - comme tout ce que je fais ici. Le hasard fait bien les choses j'ose espérer! J'ai vraiment du mal à voir l'évolution dans mes écrits donc si tu dis que je me suis améliorée, j'ai réellement envie de te croire ! :D_  
 _A la prochaine j'espère, et surtout fais attention à toi._  
 _Bisous,_  
 _Lhena_


	9. Chapter 9

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

* * *

 _«_ _L_ _es ténèbres commencent à l'engloutir. Et il voit le soleil, là, à deux pas. Il peut encore le toucher... Mais où donc est la lumière ?_ _»_

* * *

― Je ne vois pas ce qui te trouble, lui dit-il en se rhabillant avec nonchalance.

Il n'y avait dans sa voix aucune inflexion qui eût pu trahir une gêne quelconque. Elle lui adressa un regard bref du coin de l'œil puis se détourna vivement en sentant les prémices de la colère poindre en elle. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les draps blancs, froissés par leurs ébats, et les serrèrent jusqu'à devenir blancs eux-mêmes. Prendre la parole serait vain, cela faisait longtemps qu'une discussion à ce sujet ne rimait plus à rien. Le moindre discours était devenu désuet, les mensonges débités étaient connus par cœur comme une prière. Il était insensé de vouloir ajouter quelque chose qui eût pu renforcer l'artifice autour duquel ils vivaient depuis de longs mois et derrière lequel ils s'étaient murés avec application.

Prétendre ne rien voir ni ne rien entendre étaient tellement plus facile à faire, s'y résoudre demandait bien moins d'efforts. Mais à se rendre sourd et aveugle, que leur restait-il ? L'un et l'autre se fourvoyaient royalement, évitant de faire face à une cruelle vérité qui finirait pourtant par les rattraper un jour et les obliger à assumer les conséquences de leurs actes impies. La vigilance du Roi ne pouvait être trompée éternellement : un jour, il saurait.

Alana n'en pouvait plus de vivre cette situation difficile et étouffante, à songer que sa vie s'écoulait à présent à rebours et que chaque jour passé dans le péché la rapprochait de cet instant fatidique où Thorin découvrirait la vérité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des sueurs froides en imaginant son regard glacé se poser sur elle et la haine déformer ses traits jusqu'à ce qu'il la jetât dehors sinon qu'il lui ôtât la vie, ce qui semblait aux yeux de la reine d'une légitimité irréprochable.

Et cependant, au sein de toute l'horreur qu'elle pouvait se figurer, ce n'était pas la perspective de mourir qui l'effrayait le plus. Non, ce qu'Alana redoutait réellement entre toutes ses plus noires supputations sur son sort, c'était la déception qu'éprouverait son époux en posant pour la première fois les yeux sur elle après qu'il eut su la vérité.

La déception d'avoir été trompé par l'unique être à qui il aurait confié sa propre vie et celle des siens sans hésitation, en qui il avait cru plus qu'en lui-même. La déception et l' _humiliation_ de s'être trompé de compagne, d'avoir choisi pour épouse un être aussi infâme et de l'avoir élevé au rang de reine, au milieu des plus riches trésors et des plus estimables personnes, devant tout un monde qui avait eu raison de la rejeter quand lui-même s'y opposait. Que Mahal ait pitié de Thorin, de cette pauvre âme qui ignorait que le mal qui l'avait corrompue était à côté d'elle et qui s'imaginait le bonheur là où il n'y avait que la perte et la déchéance habilement dissimulées...

La Reine se leva brusquement du lit et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chaise de bois sur laquelle trônait sa robe épargnée par la fougue de l'amour et le feu du désir. Un feu parfois si ardent qu'aucun torrent ne pouvait l'éteindre, même après que le barrage de la retenue et de la décence eut cédé face à lui. Alana le sentait et le voyait chaque fois davantage: Fili avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin d'elle. Un désir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pleinement satisfaire, si grande que fût l'envie d'y parvenir et si sincère que pût être l'amour qu'elle lui portait à lui aussi.

Elle s'appliqua à renouer les cordons de son vêtement et à réajuster sa coiffure en tâchant de ne faire aucun bruit qui eut pu trahir sa présence en ces lieux interdits. Des lieux dans lesquels elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver si elle avait été une épouse fidèle. Fili se leva à son tour et vint se placer derrière son amante qu'il enserra de ses bras puissants, déposant de doux baisers dans le cou de celle-ci avant de laisser courir ses doigts le long du corps mince qu'il enserrait avec une précaution orgueilleuse. Alana retint un gémissement tandis que son corps entier se couvrait de frissons. Elle aurait voulu se soustraire de cette étreinte agréable et perfide à la fois, une étreinte au nom de laquelle elle avait à mentir à tous ceux qui lui étaient chers.

La jeune reine s'efforça de repousser la main de son compagnon sans la lâcher pour autant, la gardant fermement entre ses doigts chauds, l'emprisonnant comme ils l'avaient emprisonnée. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent: plus le temps passait et plus elle avait besoin de lui. Fili déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux:

― Cesse de t'inquiéter amour, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix apaisante. Tu joues à merveille ton rôle d'épouse, je t'ai observée. Tu fais exactement ce qu'il faut, tout le monde est ravi. Personne ne se doute de rien, je peux te l'assurer.

Se voulait-il réellement rassurant ou essayait-il de se convaincre par le biais de cette tirade ? Les deux possibilités ne s'excluaient pas… Même s'il était plus discret que sa compagne, le nain blond souffrait aussi de la peur profonde et insidieuse de se faire prendre. Car au-delà de la trahison qu'il commettait envers son Roi, c'était sa propre famille, son propre sang, ses propres racines qu'il blessait et trompait de plein gré. Quel genre d'être faut-il être pour prendre la hache et abattre l'arbre de ses ancêtres ? Alana n'osa lui poser la question de crainte d'entendre la réponse. Les paroles de Fili revinrent incessamment dans son esprit, tournant en boucle avec de multiples échos.

 _Je joue à merveille, je fais exactement ce qu'il faut,_ se répéta-t-elle ensuite avec dégoût. _Je suis une hypocrite._

Son cœur se serra. C'était en tout état de conscience qu'elle agissait ainsi elle aussi, rien ne la poussait à se comporter de la sorte sinon sa propre volonté. L'addiction qu'elle éprouvait pour le corps de Fili contre le sien était venue plus rapidement qu'escomptée, devenant aussi regrettable que condamnable. Et cependant, oublier Thorin était inenvisageable, impossible. L'on n'oublie pas la première personne à laquelle on s'est donné, surtout lorsque l'on brûle d'amour pour elle. Mais est-ce que cela comptait encore à ce stade de leur relation ? Est-ce que le regard fier et amoureux que Thorin arborait quand il se trouvait à ses côtés avait eu de l'importance le jour où elle s'était abandonnée aux bras de Fili ?

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et s'efforça de chasser ces idées noires qui ne feraient que ternir son humeur avant la réception. _Rien_ ne devait gâcher ce jour en l'honneur de la première année d'union du couple royal. Un an déjà… Cela pouvait laisser plus d'un esprit songeur, à commencer par celui de la principale concernée. Si les premiers mois lui avaient paru rudes et les suivants creux sinon vides, les derniers mois avaient quant à eux passé avec une rapidité déconcertante, faisant se chevaucher les événements à un rythme effréné et insoutenable, orchestré par la crainte, la peur et l' _allégresse_ , aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, Alana devait avoir bonne mine : le bien-être collectif était en jeu.

Les dernières festivités qu'avait accueillies Erebor remontaient à loin – trop loin –, bien que de tels moments fussent recherchés et chéris plus chèrement que n'importe quel trésor. Les nains avaient rarement eu l'occasion de lever leurs verres et de les vider jusqu'à voir naître le jour aux milieux des chants et des éclats de rire.

Et cependant, une crainte habituelle habitait les entrailles de la souveraine, refusant de s'en extraire, malmenant son être sans retenue. Un sentiment qu'elle éprouvait surtout après avoir couché avec Fili, un mal-être bien souvent accompagné du remord, de la honte et du mépris. Tout ce qui permettait à la culpabilité d'en ressortir plus forte, plus ferme et plus juste. Ce qui pouvait bien arriver avant l'acte n'avait que peu d'intérêt dans leur insignifiance, mais après, les choses devenaient toute autre. Certaines fois, Alana n'en dormait plus. Comment faisait-il, _lui_?

Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et s'écarta de lui avec vivacité, s'obligeant à respirer doucement pour retrouver son calme emporté par la nervosité. Fili ne la lâcha pas des yeux, préoccupé par son état :

― Alana...

― Non, arrête, coupa-t-elle avec un empressement irrité. Par pitié, ne commence pas, je t'en supplie. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela.

― Cesse de t'inquiéter, répéta-t-il néanmoins en accentuant bien chaque mot. Je te le répète : tu es _parfaite_.

― Tu as raison Fili : je suis parfaite… une parfaite menteuse, acheva-t-elle en quittant la chambre, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Tandis que la souveraine se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle entendit la porte claquer de nouveau derrière elle. Nul besoin de s'en alarmer cependant, elle savait que Fili ne la suivrait pas et partirait dans la direction qui lui était opposé mal pour un bien. Bien qu'il pût s'agir d'une simple coïncidence si tous deux se montraient ensemble à la réception, il n'était pas judicieux de mettre leur chance à l'épreuve. La sagesse commandait un contact moindre entre les deux amants en dehors des appartements de Fili.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, dépourvus de vie. L'heure était à la finalisation des préparatifs de la réception pour les domestiques et à la toilette pour les invités. Quand Alana arriva dans ses appartements, elle fut tout d'abord soulagée de ne pas y trouver Thorin, espérant pouvoir profiter de la quiétude de la solitude pour apaiser les tourments de son âme mais son inquiétude revint bien vite : ou pouvait-il donc bien être s'il n'était pas là ? Préférant s'occuper pour ne pas avoir à imaginer le pire, la reine entreprit de se vêtir de la robe somptueuse que son époux lui avait demandé de porter pour l'occasion. Une requête qui l'avait intriguée de prime abord, n'ayant cru le Roi si attentif à sa personne. Cependant, elle n'avait pas exclu la possibilité que Dis lui eut suggéré cette idée. Thorin rencontrait quelques difficultés avec les femmes, même avec _sa_ propre femme.

En se plaçant devant le miroir après avoir revêtu la robe, Alana se contempla dans la glace. La couleur sombre son vêtement faisait ressortir ses yeux très clairs et ses cheveux blonds. Les manches retombaient sur le sol et ne laissaient entrevoir que les mains de la souveraine à-travers leur transparence calculée et finement maniée. Un ouvrage de bel manufacture, sans nul doute.

― Tu es bien plus belle que je ne l'aurai cru, fit une voix dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

― Thorin ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, une main sur la poitrine.

― Est-ce la présence de ton époux qui t'effraie ainsi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

― C'était imprévu, répondit-elle en abaissant son regard une seconde. Je pensais que tu étais déjà dans la grande salle à attendre le début des festivités.

― J'y étais justement, je pensais t'y voir mais j'ai dû partir à ta recherche en voyant que tu n'étais nulle part. Es-tu donc prête ?

― Oui, je crois. A moins que tu n'aies d'autres recommandations à me faire ? s'enquit-elle avec un doux sourire.

― Je ne suis pas aussi bon que ma sœur pour t'embellir, et… je crains qu'on ne puisse faire mieux de toute manière, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de sa femme, l'enlaçant avec des idées plein la tête. Il me semble qu'ils nous restent quelques minutes avant le début de la réception…

― Thorin, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très raisonnable, rétorqua Alana tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, descendant de plus en plus bas.

― Cessons d'être raisonnables une seconde, veux-tu ? Libère-toi de cette retenue et oublie tout l'espace d'un instant…

La voix traînante et les gestes calculés de son époux parvinrent à la séduire et Alana s'abandonna à ses bras, savoura la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et les grondements désireux qui résonnaient dans le fond de sa gorge, témoignant de l'impatience qui animait ses gestes et dictait sa conduite. Elle l'écouta avec plaisir haleter contre elle et savoura la course de ses doigts le long de son corps frémissant. Oui, laissons-nous aller…

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'envie quand elle sentit les liens de sa robe se desserrer et la chaleur de sa peau rencontrer celle de la pierre contre laquelle elle était adossée, poussée par Thorin.

― Tu es magnifique dans ta robe, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix profonde. Mais sans, tu l'es bien davantage.

Et de ses mains, Thorin fit lentement glisser le vêtement des épaules d'Alana tout en admirant la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau et le reflet discret des quelques poils sur son corps aux courbes agréables. Son corps se raidit par anticipation et, alors que son épouse se penchait vers lui avec sensualité, une agitation bruyante à la porte les fit s'arrêter brusquement. Thorin grogna et s'écarta de sa conjointe pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, cependant qu'Alana laissait échapper un gloussement moqueur qui lui eut sans doute valu un regard noir de son époux si celui-ci l'avait regardée.

― Je dérange ? s'enquit Dis lorsque la porte se fut ouverte devant elle.

Thorin la laissa entrer en bougonnant de frustration, se retenant bien de lui répondre. De nouveau présentable, Alana s'avança vers sa belle-sœur avec un sourire aux lèvres :

― Tu connais ton frère et sa mauvaise humeur, fit-elle en adressant un regard entendu à l'intéressé. Plus désagréable encore qu'un vieillard aigri un jour de pluie.

― Je suis simplement venue vous dire que les préparatifs sont terminés. Vous feriez mieux de descendre dès à présent, les invités commencent déjà à arriver, les informa-t-elle. Ce sera une grosse réception, beaucoup de nains ont répondu à l'appel, ajouta-t-elle après un temps.

Cette dernière remarque arracha une grimace à la souveraine mais celle-ci se reprit vite. Pas question de susciter l'inquiétude des deux membres de la lignée de Durin. Et puis, tout se passerait bien.

― D'accord, nous allons donc descendre, déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête. Merci, Dis.

― Il me reste une dernière chose à faire avant, se souvint Thorin. Mais Alana, je ne te retiens pas d'y aller sans moi.

L'intéressée acquiesça et suivit la naine brune dans le couloir jusqu'à la grande salle où se déroulaient les festivités. Des centaines de bougies pendaient à des lustres gigantesques plus brillants encore que des soleils à leur zénith et des musiciens avaient déjà entamés des chants festifs en khuzdul. Certains nains les accompagnaient de leur voix ou de leurs danses tandis que d'autres discutaient entre eux en essayant tant bien que mal de couvrir le brouhaha naissant mais déjà fort imposant.

Alana avait écouté de longues minutes le babillage de Dis au sujet de de la réception et de ses invités, celle-ci ayant soigneusement pris la responsabilité de tout superviser elle-même d'une main de fer pour que tout soit parfait. A première vue, ses exigeantes volontés avaient été satisfaites et l'espace avait été rentabilisé avec une stratégie notable: il semblait possible de circuler normalement même au sein d'une dense foule ce qui permettait aux domestiques de répondre aux désirs des invités dans les plus brefs délais. La souveraine se réjouissait intérieurement de n'avoir pas eu tout cela à prendre en charge. Mais cela n'était guère surprenant : Dis la considérait davantage comme sa fille que comme sa reine, et les attentions qu'elle lui portait étaient semblables à celles qu'elle adressait à ses deux fils. Cette aide avait été naturelle et spontanée.

Alana s'était plus d'une fois demandé ce que penserait sa belle-sœur si elle apprenait qu'en plus de coucher avec son frère, elle couchait avec son fils aîné. Néanmoins l'heure n'était pas aux songes obscurs… Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent sur les lieux de la réception, elles furent aussitôt accueillies par un visage familier et aimé : Kili.

― Mère ! Ana ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie en venant à leur rencontre.

La souveraine sourit en entendant son ami l'appeler par le surnom qu'il lui avait lui-même décerné et que tous avaient plus ou moins fini par adopter – surtout en sa présence. Bien qu'il n'y eût pas une grande différence d'âge entre eux deux, Alana n'avait jamais réussi à se figurer le mode de vie de Kili. Ce qui le rendait heureux était connu de lui seul.

Il avait revêtu un bel habit de fête pour l'occasion, un vêtement qui lui seyait si bien qu'Alana ne doutait pas que des dizaines de naines tenteraient leur chance ce soir-là. Sans succès, sans doute. De nombreuses fois, à la demande combinée de Dis et de Thorin, la Reine avait abordé le sujet du mariage avec lui et chaque tentative s'était révélé infructueuse, se soldant par les éclats de rire amusés de Kili. _« Si le mariage te va bien à toi et Thorin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aille aussi ! Je préfère attendre un peu, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça »_ disait-il à chaque fois. Quant à aborder le sujet du mariage avec Fili… Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

― Kili ! Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, lui répondit la jeune naine en le prenant dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

― Surprise ! lui dit-il avec un chaleureux sourire.

― Est-ce que tu vas rester maintenant ? lui demanda sa mère dont le regard se teinta d'une légère inquiétude.

Dis n'aimait pas savoir que son plus jeune fils errait aux confins de la Terre du Milieu, seul face à tous les dangers. Bien que Kili ne fût plus un enfant depuis des années, les craintes d'une mère demeurent toute une vie : l'âge et l'éloignement les renforcent et en génèrent de nouvelles toujours jugées plus justes que la réalité elle-même. La solitude de l'un contribue à nourrir celle de l'autre, tandis que l'imagination et la nuit deviennent les plus terribles ennemis et un catalyseur de cauchemars odieux. De plus, la mère de famille s'était toujours plus inquiétée pour son petit dernier, plus insouciant, plus téméraire et plus audacieux.

― Oui, je le pense sincèrement, la rassura-t-il. Je ne repartirai pas d'Erebor avant bien des années, peut-être même que je ne la quitterai plus du tout. Je reste chez moi désormais.

― Une deuxième chose à célébrer en ce jour alors, souligna Alana en lui prenant les deux mains avec affection et soulagement.

― Tu as de la chance d'ailleurs ! J'ai failli ne pas être là à temps ! J'ai dû emprunter beaucoup de détours et voyager de nuits pour espérer arriver le bon jour. Mais comment aurai-je pu manquer le jour où tu es entrée dans nos vies ?

― Comment en effet ? fit la voix de Fili dans le dos d'Alana.

Cette dernière tressaillit mais nul ne le remarqua. Le nain blond l'ignora en passant à côté d'elle, frôlant les pans de sa robe au niveau de ses hanches et Alana essaya d'en faire autant. Il étreignit Kili avec une force qui rappela à la jeune naine la puissance de l'amour qu'ils se portaient tous deux. Autrefois, elle avait éprouvé un amour similaire pour son propre frère et celui-ci était réciproque. Un amour que l'on ne porte qu'à la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde. A présent, il devait le porter à une autre femme – comme elle-même le portait à un autre homme – sans qu'elle ne le sût.

― Comment vas-tu mon frère ?

― Bien maintenant que je suis à la maison avec vous.

Par la suite, ils échangèrent des banalités et ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur séparation. Délaissant Dis auprès de ses fils après qu'elle se fut immiscée dans leur conversation, Alana s'écarta quelque peu de l'assemblée et s'assit quelque peu en retrait, dans une douce pénombre qui ne lui abîmait pas les yeux comme semblait le faire cette luminosité qui n'était pas habituelle. Jamais les entrailles de la Montagne ne brillaient d'une telle clarté, préférant jouir d'une lumière tamisée dans laquelle se découpaient des formes que l'on n'identifiait pas toujours avec précision. Erebor préférait les secrets aux vérités, les murmures aux échos.

Dès son arrivée, Thorin ne tarda pas à se joindre au tableau familial, poussant une exclamation en voyant Kili qu'il prit par les épaules comme son propre fils. _Ils sont beaux ainsi réunis,_ songea la souveraine avec un sourire, _tous réunis._ Une voix en elle lui rappela qu'elle-même faisait partie de ce tableau, que son destin était lié à celui de cette famille d'une manière ou d'une autre et que son futur dépendrait d'elle. Une perspective effrayante et vertigineuse…

Thorin fut surprit de trouver son épouse seule, mais il l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur les trônes qui séjournaient au milieu de la salle sans lui poser la moindre question. Ils s'assirent donc au milieu de la foule, cernée de toute part par celle-ci, car telle était leur véritable place. A tous les deux.

Celle du roi et de la reine d'Erebor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

* * *

 _ **«**_ _Tu ne peux pas apprécier la douceur de la vérité si tu n'as pas goûté l'amertume du mensonge._ _ **»**_

* * *

Les invités ne perdirent pas de temps pour se joindre à la cérémonie. La salle, en effet, se remplissait avec une rapidité fulgurante qui ne connaissait pas d'égal. Une foule d'individus s'amassait autour du couple royal, dans cette même salle qui d'ordinaire apparaissait si vide et froide, presque froide et mortuaire. En dépit des frissons d'angoisse qui lui parcoururent l'échine, le visage de la souveraine ne trahit aucune émotion – une habitude qu'elle avait eu du mal à acquérir. Par réflexe, elle serra avec force le bras de son époux et y mêla ses doigts pour se sentir en sécurité.

Thorin ne comprendrait jamais vraiment cette frayeur interne qui la gagnait chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'un nain d'Erebor, jamais il ne se figurerait avec précision le combat qu'elle devait mener avec elle-même pour arriver à maintenir cette prestance, cette posture de reine qui l'étranglait. Cependant, le Roi répondit au geste par deux brèves pressions, cherchant à donner de la force à son épouse. Les nombreuses bougies qui servaient à éclairer la pièce avaient commencé à se consumer, rendant plus aisée l'observation des convives.

Alana éprouva un vertige irrationnel l'impression d'être le centre des regards – ce qui était probablement le cas – la rendait malade. Elle croyait que chaque individu ici s'évertuait à l'observer de pieds en cap, cherchant le moindre de ses défauts comme au temps des premiers jours. Des individus qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient pas la légitimité de se questionner sur sa capacité à diriger Erebor.

 _« Le premier anniversaire de mariage est toujours le plus difficile_ », lui avait expliqué Dis quelques jours après son mariage, « _les invités qui y sont conviés ne sont pas familiers de prime abord : il y a ceux que l'étiquette et le protocole exigent d'inviter et il y a les amis proches, ceux que l'on veut vraiment voir à nos côtés. Mais tous se mélangent ce soir-là, tous mangent la même nourriture et boivent le même vin, si bien qu'il arrive que l'on confonde._ » Alana avait eu beau être au courant, il était difficile pour elle de s'y faire bien qu'elle se fût préparée à la situation. Quelque chose la bloquait et l'en empêchait.

Peut-être le fait que, dans cette foule si dense que l'on pouvait s'y noyer, elle ne pouvait trouver le réconfort d'aucun ami proche. Sa famille lui avait tourné le dos et ses obligations à la Rocheneuve ne lui avaient jamais permis de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Avec qui, de toute façon ?

Thorin fit en sorte d'aider Alana en lui murmurant à l'oreille les noms qui lui étaient inconnus et en lui désignant discrètement les visages auxquels ils correspondaient. Mais plus les informations s'amassaient dans l'esprit de la jeune reine et plus celles-ci devenaient confuses jusqu'à complètement disparaître de son esprit.

― Alana ? appela doucement Thorin avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

― Excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, fit-elle avant de se libérer de sa poigne et de prendre du recul.

La volte-face soudaine de la souveraine fit tournoyer les volants de sa robe dont le tissu miroita l'espace d'un instant. Il était bien difficile de passer inaperçue dans un tel vêtement ! Autour d'elle, les nains s'écartèrent avec respect pour la laisser passer et en dépit des regards intrigués qu'ils jetèrent dans sa direction, aucun n'eut le courage de poser des questions. _Ce n'est pas une attitude digne de ton rang,_ se morigéna-t-elle. _Tu dois faire face à cette situation, tu en as l'obligation !_ Mais la voix de sa conscience ne parvint pas à avoir raison de l'envie de s'éloigner.

Alana trouva donc refuge dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, un maigre espace que le manque de lumière avait protégé de l'invasion naine. D'ici, la reine put avoir une vue reculée de la scène et constata avec une joie timide que les visages souriants et lumineux étaient de mise. Certains ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et avaient attendu ce jour avec impatience pour se retrouver. Il était vraiment très agréable de profiter d'un tel spectacle.

Du coin de l'œil, Alana remarqua que Thorin était entré en discussion avec Dwalin, chargé de la gestion des milices et du domaine militaire en général. Bien qu'elle n'eût rien à craindre de ce nain, la Rocheneuvienne préférait éviter de le fréquenter le plus possible après avoir entendu des rumeurs rapportant qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Cela était possible et, elle essayait de se convaincre un maximum, cela était dû à sa présence encore trop récente. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit n'irait pas confier le commandement d'un royaume à quelqu'un qui n'en connaissait pas les fondements, les mécanismes, la population.

Une légère baisse de tension obligea la souveraine à prendre appui sur un chandelier et la chaleur qui en émanait rendit sa main plus moite encore. Alana entraperçut non loin d'elle une silhouette moins trapue que celle des nains se diriger dans sa direction. Elle entendit une petite voix confuse s'excuser avec maladresse auprès des invités qui s'écartaient en grognant légèrement. Avec une sorte d'amusement surpris, la reine regarda Bilbo Baggins essayer de s'extraire de la foule.

― Ouh ! lâcha le hobbit une fois qu'il eût réussi à sortir. J'y suis enfin parvenu !

― J'ai entendu parler de vous, confia Alana en s'approchant quelque peu. Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes Bilbo Baggins. Vous êtes le hobbit qui a permis à mon époux de reconquérir son foyer. Il vous doit beaucoup et je me permets à mon tour de m'incliner face à votre générosité et votre courage : rien ne vous poussait à vous joindre à cette Compagnie.

La Reine esquissa une légère révérence qui fit rougir le petit Hobbit.

― Je vous en prie, très chère Alana, vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire tout cela ! Cependant, je suis enchanté de vous voir enfin ! reprit-il avec une joie sincère. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous savez. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu venir à votre mariage, j'ai été très occupé par de terribles affaires de famille – mais je vous épargne les détails, ce n'est guère intéressant.

― Je suis navrée de l'apprendre, croyez-le. J'ose espérer que le voyage ne vous a pas épuisé, la Comté n'est pas à deux pas d'ici.

― Oh, ma foi, cela me permet de me souvenir de cette grande aventure à laquelle j'ai pris part. Le repos est agréable certes, mais il manque parfois de ce petit quelque chose qui rend la vie palpitante. Je ne regrette pas d'être rentré, j'ai retrouvé chez moi tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière mais… Enfin, une grande aventure comme celle-ci n'arrive probablement qu'une fois dans une vie, poursuivit le hobbit en haussant les épaules. J'ai été heureuse de l'avoir vécue.

― Les portes d'Erebor vous seront éternellement ouvertes, l'informa Alana. Cela ne posera de problème à personne si vous souhaitez revenir un moment et rendre visite aux membres de la Compagnie. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très apprécié.

― Vous êtes bien généreuse, Alana. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Mais dites-moi, puis-je oser vous poser une question ?

― Faites donc, mon ami.

― A quoi ressemble votre aventure, à vous ?

― Mon aventure ? répéta la souveraine, prise au dépourvue. Eh bien… (Elle hésita un moment, cherchant ses mots) Elle ressemble à un vrai parcourt du combattant. C'est un travail épuisant que celui de régner, Bilbo. Mais je suis heureuse, vraiment.

― Parfait. C'est tout ce qu'il faut. J'ose espérer que vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas encore été salué Thorin. Je vous ai vue seule alors j'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait peut-être pas… mais je me trompe, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oh oui ! répondit Alana un peu trop vivement. J'avais seulement besoin de m'écarter un moment des festivités. Le bruit… me dérange et me donne mal à la tête, je ne suis pas habituée à tout cela. Mais ne tardez pas à saluer Thorin : s'il apprend que vous m'avez visitée avant de le voir, il se fâchera sans doute ! enchaîna-t-elle en s'efforçant de rire.

Bilbo s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix qu'Alana connaissait trop bien.

― Bilbo, mon gars ! Qu'il est bon de vous voir parmi nous ! a salué Fili en se joignant au groupe. On ne vous attendait plus.

― Bonsoir Fili, a répondu le petit hobbit. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps et ma réponse à l'invitation est partie en retard : peut-être même n'est-elle pas encore arrivée ! Je m'en vais vous laisser désormais, je vais suivre les conseils d'Alana et rejoindre Thorin immédiatement, poursuivit-il promptement, de crainte que la fureur du souverain ne s'abattît sur lui. Fili, je peux vous laisser avec Alana ?

― N'ayez crainte mon cher, je veillerai sur elle comme si elle était mienne, promit le nain en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire en coin.

Bilbo parut gêné de cette réponse puis s'engouffra de nouveau avec peine dans l'océan de nains, mal à l'aise. Alana et Fili le regardèrent disparaître dans la foule cependant que la jeune reine mourrait d'envie de se retourner vers son amant, brûlante d'une irrésistible envie de le frapper. Pour qui se prenait-il à dire ce genre de choses devant l'un des plus proches amis de son époux, et qui plus est l'un de _ses_ propres amis ? Il risquait de les dévoiler tous deux !

Une fois que la souveraine fut certaine que le hobbit eut disparu, elle fit face à son amant et le foudroya du regard avec une telle ferveur que n'importe qui d'autre en aurait frémis. N'importe qui d'autre, mais pas Fili. Fili dont le sourire ne vacilla pas une seule seconde, Fili dont les yeux osèrent rencontrer ceux d'Alana sans crainte et sans honte. Cette attitude ne fit que renforcer la colère de la jeune naine.

― Par Mahal ! Es-tu fou ? hurla-t-elle presque. Depuis quand as-tu donc perdu l'esprit pour être si négligent ? Te rends-tu compte de la portée de tes paroles ?! Que donc va penser Bilbo après ce que tu as dit ?

― Silence, Alana ! gronda-t-il en représailles. Veux-tu que tout le monde ici nous entende ? Ta voix couvre presque le bruit de la salle. Si tu continues de crier, c'est ce qu'il va se passer !

― C'est de ta faute si je crie, rétorqua l'intéressée.

― Eh bien arrête. Et cesse de t'inquiéter, par tous les dieux. Comment veux-tu que Bilbo qui n'est jamais ici puisse envisager quoique ce soit par rapport à notre relation ?

― Notre propre situation nous rend aveugle, murmura Alana. Un regard extérieur verra sans doute plus clair que nous-même l'innocent trahira le coupable par sa naïveté.

Fili était si proche d'elle qu'il entendit ses paroles et lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

― Tu es bornée comme pas possible, Lana, grommela le nain blond en faisant un pas de plus vers elle. Je t'aurais volontiers fait mienne sur le champ mais je crains que cela ne nous porte préjudice.

Puis il s'écarta et commença à partir, surprenant Alana qui le retint d'une phrase :

― Tu… Tu ne restes pas ?

― A quoi bon ? Cette soirée est en votre honneur, à Thorin et toi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Et je ne crois pas t'avoir dit à quel point tu es magnifique, ce soir.

Le sourire las qu'il arbora fit naître un sursaut de douleur dans le cœur de la jeune reine qui dut se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et le supplier de rester ici avec elle. Mais ce ne serait pas juste. Elle ne sut que répondre pour le réconforter, craignant que la moindre parole qui sortirait de sa bouche eût l'effet inverse. Qu'il y a-t-il de pire que de voir la femme que l'on aime danser dans les bras d'un autre ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle-même pouvait se figurer – elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il endurait en silence, privé du soutien d'un être cher. Il n'avait pas, comme elle, d'épaule sur laquelle se reposer ni quelqu'un vers qui se tourner quand les heures se faisaient trop sombres et trop obscures pour être insignifiantes.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder partir jusqu'à disparaître et ce fut une souffrance cruelle. Puis Alana s'efforça à prendre une profonde inspiration et à retourner auprès de Thorin, qui devait sans doute commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir. Quand elle arriva auprès de son époux, celui-ci achevait de parler avec Bilbo. Ce dernier adressa à Alana un simple hochement de tête qui la fit frissonner, puis il s'en alla. Elle reprit sa place sur le trône qui lui était dessiné et se força à sourire davantage pour rassurer son époux.

― Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, lui fit-il remarquer. Je t'ai vue avec Bilbo et Fili.

― O-oui… Enfin, ils m'ont surtout vue seule et ont cherché à savoir si tout allait bien. Je peux t'assurer que tout va pour le mieux désormais, amour.

Elle chercha la main de Thorin et y glissa ses doigts avant de la presser avec force. Puis, au moment où ils échangèrent un regard complice, l'assemblée entière se retourna vers eux en réclamant avec force de cris une chanson des deux époux. Thorin avait toujours été un fabuleux harpiste, il savait enchanter une salle et charmer son auditoire rien qu'en pinçant deux cordes. Quant à Alana, sa voix n'avait rien de particulièrement exceptionnel mais pour peu d'être bien accompagnée, elle savait se montrer agréable. Le rouge monta aux joues de la souveraine qui regarda timidement son époux:

― Le consens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il. Autrement je peux…

― Non, coupa-t-elle doucement. Non, donnons-leur ce qu'ils souhaitent. Ce n'est pas cher payé.

Le Roi d'Erebor sourit et, presque aussitôt, une harpe lui atterrit dans les mains. Il entonna les premiers accords avec douceur tandis qu'Alana se levait lentement et attendait le moment propice pour entamer son chant. Son regard était plongé dans celui de la salle qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de la réception, était aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau. On aurait pu entendre les battements affolés du cœur de la Reine dont le visage était impénétrable. Puis, dans la torpeur qui commençait à saisir la salle, elle débuta son chant d'une voix profonde et presque caverneuse.

Au fur et à mesure, les sons se modulèrent, les inflexions de sa voix partirent dans les aigus tout en traversant les graves, changeant de registres, exprimant sans cesse de nouvelles choses. Les bougies, dont une bonne partie s'était éteinte, faisaient onduler le corps de la reine sans qu'elle ne bougeât, créèrent autour d'elle des ombres qui n'avaient pas d'émetteur. Quelque chose de mystique, presque magique, emplit la salle dans son entièreté et rendaient les nains plus attentifs encore, comme s'ils eussent redouté de rompre l'envoûtement qui les saisissait en faisant le moindre geste.

Quand le chant prit fin, la salle demeura plongée dans le silence. Il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements et aucun des deux époux n'en attendait. La prestation qu'ils avaient donnée n'était pas faite pour être adulée, acclamée ou même applaudie mais écoutée, entendue et retenue. Cette ode à la gloire des nains morts sur le champ de bataille devait entrer dans l'Histoire et marquer les esprits comme étant le sacrifice nécessaire d'une quête identitaire. Alana, mais en particulier les nains d'Erebor, ne l'oublieraient pas. Très peu d'individus le feraient.

°Oo°oO°

Les deux époux étaient de retour dans leurs appartements après que la fête eut battu son plein tard dans la nuit. Alana s'assit sur le lit non sans laisser échapper un bruyant soupir de lassitude – rien de très royal – qui fit sourire Thorin.

― La fatigue t'aurait-elle déjà saisie ?

― Il semblerait : je peine à rester debout et à garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne suis pas habituée à de telles célébrations mais, de manière générale, à veiller tard tout simplement. Heureusement qu'il me reste encore assez d'énergie pour te donner ton présent.

― Je ne comprends toujours pas pour quelle raison tu ne me l'as pas donné avec les autres, grommela Thorin en prenant place sur le lit tandis que son épouse se levait pour aller chercher son cadeau.

― Parce que je considère que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que je t'offre ! Tu passes déjà bien trop de temps en leur compagnie… J'ai simplement voulu te garder exclusivement pour moi cette fois-ci. Après tout : quel mal y a-t-il pour une femme à désirer son époux pour elle-seule ?

― Serais-tu jalouse ? demanda Thorin avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

― Que ferais-tu, si je te répondais que c'est le cas ?

L'attitude sérieuse qu'arborait la souveraine empêcha Thorin de se mettre à rire. Oui, elle était jalouse et délaissée des sentiments qu'elle n'éprouvait pas en compagnie de Fili. Que pouvait bien lui apporter les fêtes, les présents, quand c'était de l'attention qu'elle recherchait, en particulier celle de son époux ? Etait-ce réellement trop demander ?

― Cela.

Thorin se rapprocha de sa compagne avec vivacité, rompant la maigre distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Le mur invisible qui les maintenait à l'écart venait de voler en éclats avec une étonnante simplicité. Alana sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se faire plus haletante. Oui, elle en avait envie. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et plongea son regard dans celui de son époux qui montait au-dessus d'elle, la dévorant des yeux, ses lèvres à deux doigts des siennes. Cependant, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et Alana se sentit frustrée en voyant cette bouche qui se refusait à elle. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas aller plus loin alors que, plus tôt dans la soirée, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé ?

Elle remédia à la situation en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Thorin, l'attirant dans un baiser fougueux et torride où leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille afin qu'il restât auprès d'elle, _contre_ elle. Avec Fili, elle n'avait pas l'occasion de mener la danse comme à présent, elle n'usait pas autant de son jeu de séduction au gré de ses envies. Sous les murmures langoureux de Thorin, elle desserra son étreinte pour lui permettre de retirer ses vêtements et eut tout le loisir d'admirer sa carrure à la lueur restante des chandelles.

De dos, il ressemblait à Fili. Une vague de désir s'empara de la Reine et elle eut chaud tout à coup, brûlante d'envie d'assouvir ce désir qui la consumait et menaçait de la rendre folle. Il faisait exprès de prendre son temps et cela commençait à l'exaspérer – Fili n'aurait pas été si long. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour contenir ses ardeurs, si fortement que le sang se répandit dans sa bouche et coula le long de sa gorge. Le tiède filet avait le goût du fer pur, une sensation aussi désagréable qu'excitante.

Thorin passa sa langue sur la bouche de son épouse avant de l'embrasser, étanchant le sang de la plaie délibérée et soignant la douleur méritée. L'ivresse de l'instant les rendaient tous deux maladroits et l'enivrement de la fête abrutissait leurs sens. Ils avaient envie de tout sans être capables de rien la lassitude prenait le pas sur l'envie, retardant l'instant mais faisant grimper le désir. Puis le contact tant recherché arriva enfin, à mi-chemin entre la veille et le rêve, entre le fantasme et la réalité. Le geste d'amour était lent et long mais très agréable aussi. Il se fit plus vif et plus insistant, rythmant des respirations plus précipitées et des gémissements plus forts et polyphoniques.

L'extase était proche, _si_ proche qu'Alana laissa échapper un nom. Mais pas le bon.

― Fili, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

― Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda brusquement Thorin.

― _Finis,_ se reprit-elle en rougissant.

La souveraine n'essaya pas de camoufler les rougeurs de ses joues, les mettant sur le compte de la chaleur de l'acte. Mais son désir soudainement retombé l'obligea à feindre tandis que son époux atteignait la béatitude avant de se laisser aller à côté d'elle, haletant encore. Elle regarda le plafond en se demandant si elle finirait elle-même par se trahir un jour et dans quelle condition. L'index de son époux lui caressant la hanche la fit tressaillir :

― Je ne doute pas que le présent que tu me destines soit quelque chose d'extraordinaire puisqu'il vient de toi… Mais il y a une chose que je voudrai vraiment que tu me donnes : un _héritier_.


	11. Chapter 11

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

* * *

 _ **«**_ _Nous voguons sur l'océan des croyances et de l'espoir à bord d'une barque aux rames brisées._ _ **»**_

Les heures étaient silencieuses mais elles exprimaient à leur façon que nul n'était levé sous la Montagne. Alana se réveilla pourtant au cœur de la nuit, dans la pénombre d'une chambre tiède, enroulée dans des draps à l'odeur familière, incapable de trouver le repos. Le trouble qui lui rongeait les sangs était pernicieux, il noyait ses réflexions dans une indécision profonde et confortait l'angoisse qui l'habitait depuis des mois. Alana ne se sentait pas prête à avoir un enfant – elle n'en voulait pas dans _ces_ conditions. Les lèvres pincées, elle tourna la tête: Thorin était profondément endormi à côté d'elle, la jeune reine pouvait entendre sa douce respiration, calme et régulière et sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

Elle leva la main avec précaution pour lui dégager le visage d'une mèche de cheveux puis se ravisa, redoutant de priver cet homme du sommeil qui lui était refusé à elle. Alana enfila donc une fine tunique blanche pour cacher sa nudité puis sortit de la chambre à pas lents. Le tissu du vêtement était bien trop léger pour la protéger de la morsure glacée des corridors nains qui lui arrachèrent une vague de frissons. Elle erra sans but dans les couloirs, cherchant refuge ailleurs, voulant s'éloigner des chambres et fuir ses propres songes. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre les appartements royaux et elle-même lui semblait être la seule solution pour espérer recouvrer le calme et respirer un air pur.

Mais les couloirs étaient si grands et si noirs qu'Alana finit par ne plus savoir elle se trouvait. Les bougies consumées ne pouvaient plus guider son pas et la torpeur d'une nuit mauvaise la rendait incapable de réfléchir correctement. Un sursaut de panique commença à croître dans son cœur, sa respiration s'accéléra et ses doigts tremblèrent. Elle se retournait vivement d'un côté puis de l'autre, cherchant à se rappeler par où elle était venue et, ne trouvant pas, à marcher fébrilement dans une direction au hasard. La souveraine avait beau se morigéner, se disant que le seul danger qu'elle pouvait encourir était de tomber dans les cachots, le calme ne voulait pas lui revenir.

Alana finit par tomber sur un domestique qui changeait les bougies avec des gestes engourdis et maladroits, les yeux encore plombés par la fatigue et la réception de la veille. Le vieux nain fut surpris de trouver sa souveraine dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit, il fronça les sourcils et lui dit d'une voix pâteuse :

― Ma reine, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

― Non, répondit-elle en essayant de masquer sa gêne. Non, pas le moins du monde. Tout va très bien ne vous en faites pas. J'avais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant que lui répondre. Mais de toute manière, pourquoi aurait-elle dû nécessairement le faire ? Elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne ici : elle était la reine. Malgré tout, le vieux nain hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse qu'on lui avait fournie. Il remplaça la bougie qu'il devait changer puis alla à la prochaine après s'être incliné respectueusement. Une fois qu'il eut tourné à l'embranchement, la jeune reine se retrouva seule de nouveau. Perturbée dans sa course, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire : retourner dans ses appartements, peut-être ? Elle n'en avait guère envie mais il n'était pas sage d'errer plus longtemps. Les rumeurs iraient vite si jamais on la surprenait…

Alana soupira et se massa la nuque d'une main raide. Avec réticence, elle parvint à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît une silhouette adossée contre le mur près d'un bougeoir, la tête reposant contre sa poitrine comme incapable de tenir par elle-même. Il était impossible que ce fût un garde, Thorin avait très clair là-dessus : il n'en voulait pas près des appartements royaux, estimant qu'il s'agissait d'un viol de leur intimité. Un étrange sentiment s'empara alors d'elle. Etait-ce de la peur ? C'était pourtant insensé : si son bon plaisir était que cet individu finît dans les geôles, il en serait fait selon sa volonté. Elle avait ce pouvoir-là, aussi. La reine plissa des yeux pour mieux voir et s'avança avec prudence mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher dans la pénombre.

― Eh oh ? appela-t-elle alors, en priant pour ne pas avoir la voix tremblante.

L'individu ne remua ni ne parla. Il ne fit… rien. L'indifférence fut tout ce que réussit à obtenir Alana, dont la surprise et la curiosité augmentaient à mesure. En s'approchant davantage et en essayant de faire fi des jeux de lumière, la souveraine crut distinguer des traits familiers. Oui, elle connaissait bel et bien ce nain ! Ses sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus de son nez jusqu'à presque se toucher et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Kili _dormait_ contre le mur. Alana battit plusieurs fois des paupières devant ce spectacle incongru, ne sachant que faire : devait-elle appeler quelqu'un ou le réveiller elle-même ? Non sans une certaine hésitation, elle posa le bout de son index sur le front du jeune nain pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et frémit en sentant la chaleur et la douceur de la chair sous son doigt. Avec précaution, la souveraine lui secoua l'épaule mais il ne bougea pas – il ne parut pas même le sentir. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres à-demi cachées par une barbe brune naissante et Alana le vit comme un enfant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Troublée par cette image, elle lui prit fermement l'épaule et la secoua plus franchement.

― Fili, par Mahal, laisse-moi dormir, grogna Kili en remuant langoureusement.

― Kili, c'est Ana ! Réveille-toi par pitié, tu dors dans le couloir ! couina-t-elle d'une voix presque suraiguë.

― Que ?

Incrédule, il se redressa avec un brin de maladresse et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ces derniers étaient aussi désordonnés qu'un champ de bataille, rebiquant dans tous les sens. A première vue, le jeune nain ne semblait pas du tout être au courant de sa présence ici mais Alana jugea bon de lui laisser reprendre ses esprits avant de l'interroger. Le regard qu'il lui lança témoignait de son incompréhension mais la souveraine resta stoïque : croyait-il réellement qu'il allait s'en sortir par un jeu de fausse innocence ? Il devait bien se rappeler de quelque chose. Finalement, il prit la parole :

― Que diable fais-je dans le couloir ?

― Penses-tu réellement que c'est à _moi_ de répondre à cette question ? rétorqua Alana en haussant un sourcil avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

― J'ignore quoi te dire, en vérité. Je t'ai écouté chanter hier soir, un moment magique ! Et ensuite… je crois que j'ai bu. Beaucoup. Pourtant, je suis persuadé de m'être couché dans mon lit, affirma-t-il avec un sérieux incontestable.

― Kili… est-ce la première fois qu'il t'arrive ce genre de chose ? s'enquit la jeune reine avec une once d'inquiétude. Ce peut être dangereux quand tu n'es pas à Erebor. Je crois que tu es atteint de somnambulisme, c'est-à-dire que tu agis de manière inconsciente durant ton sommeil sans en garder le moindre souvenir au réveil.

Les joues du nain se colorèrent légèrement tandis que son regard se faisait fuyant. Alana sourit devant la honte timide de son ami et le rassura d'une voix douce :

― Il n'y a pas de mal à cela, ce n'est rien.

Kili s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais un bruit de pas les alerta et tous deux regardèrent en direction du nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Fili dont le regard perçant lançait des éclairs de colère à tout va.

― Par Mahal, dites-moi que vous avez une bonne raison de faire un tel tapage à cette heure de la nuit ! On vous entend depuis ma chambre qui est pourtant à l'autre bout du couloir. C'est impossible de trouver le sommeil !

― C'est de ma faute ! s'empressa de répondre Kili dans l'espoir d'éviter les foudres de son frère. J'ai fait une crise de somnambulisme et Alana vient juste de me retrouver. Elle a simplement eu peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose… Maintenant que ce _problème_ est résolu, je m'en retourne dans ma chambre essayer de terminer la nuit dans un lieu approprié.

Puis le nain marcha aussi vite que le permettait la bienséance, laissant Alana et Fili seul à seul. Les deux êtres le regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fût hors de portée puis les yeux du nain blond décrivirent un long arc de cercle vers la souveraine. Le regard qu'il lui adressa était inquisiteur, comme s'il cherchait à démêler le vrai du faux dans ce qu'avait dit son cadet – comme si Kili pouvait _lui_ mentir, à lui. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et un tic nerveux lui déforma le visage un bref instant. Pensait-il qu'Alana et Kili avaient fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-ce de la _jalousie_ qui brûlait dans le fond de son regard ?

Quand la souveraine osa enfin relever les yeux vers lui, elle fut surprise de vouloir que les choses fussent ainsi : que Fili fût en effet jaloux. Elle le dévorait à présent du regard, essayant de se rappeler chaque parcelle de sa peau derrière les vêtements qui le couvraient – une large chemise et un simple pantalon de toile –, voulant désespérément les lui retirer. Il le remarqua et cela ne fit qu'accroître son désir d'avoir son amante à ses côtés. Cependant, aucun des deux ne fit un pas vers l'autre. Le nain osa caresser l'épaule de son amante – un contact si léger qu'il était davantage un effleurement – et sourit.

― Ainsi, tu déambules presque nue dans les couloirs mais quand il s'agit de venir me voir, tu es couverte jusqu'aux yeux, murmura-t-il en faisant rouler un pan de la tunique entre ses doigts.

― Tu…

Honteuse, la jeune reine se couvrit le corps de ses mains par réflexe. Elle détourna le regard et baissa la tête, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Si jamais on l'apprenait…

― Kili n'était pas aussi près que je le suis pour pouvoir détailler chaque courbe de ton corps, expliqua-t-il ensuite en laissant retomber le vêtement. J'en suis soulagé : Thorin est déjà de trop.

― Fili…

― Relève la tête, Lana, intima-t-il en lui prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Ce n'est pas royal comme attitude, et je demeure encore un de tes sujets.

― C'est de ta faute si…

Fili ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase : il l'attira à lui en un baisé passionné d'où émanait tout l'ardent désir qui le consumait. Ils entamèrent un ballet envoûtant que l'habitude avait contribué à forger, les liant l'un à l'autre et les unissant corps et âme. Alana s'abandonna à ce contact tant désiré depuis que Fili avait déserté la cérémonie, elle gémit quand les mains de son amant lui enserrèrent la taille avec force et confiance. Et cependant, en dépit de tout le plaisir et de l'apaisement que pouvait provoquer ce contact, la souveraine se résolut à le rompre à grand-peine.

― Pas ici, je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle tout contre lui. Si jamais il venait nous… Il peut surgir à n'importe quel moment !

Jamais encore elle n'avait osé prononcer le nom de Thorin pendant leurs ébats, comme si le simple fait de le nommer suffirait à l'invoquer et à lui faire prendre conscience de la tromperie. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas dépourvu de cruauté et il est des choses que l'habitude ne peut guère changer. S'il est certain que des êtres se complaisent dans l'adultère, s'enorgueillissant de l'aveuglement de leur conjoint, certains individus se montrent au contraire plus scrupuleux que les autres. Car en effet, même si leur attitude n'est pas morale, si elle est même condamnable, elle ne leur retire pas leur caractère intègre et compatissant.

― Silence, il est encore bien tôt pour que quiconque daigne se lever à cette heure. Kili est parti se coucher et les bougies ont déjà été changées dans ce couloir… Que ce soit dans ma chambre ou ici et maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela change ? demanda-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sous la tunique d'Alana.

― Cesse de rêver, par Mahal ! s'indigna la jeune femme en stoppant d'une main l'avancée de Fili. Tu n'es plus un enfant, comment peux-tu encore te montrer si insouciant ?

― Dans mes rêves, amour, tu m'appartiens déjà corps et âme et tu n'as pas peur de me prendre quand tu en as envie.

― Arrête.

― La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé de toi : tu avais envie de moi et tu ne prétendais pas, tu ne faisais pas semblant. Tu profitais seulement de l'instant présent. Tu m' _aimais_. Et tu me suppliais pour que je reste à tes côtés et qu'à jamais je fasse cesser notre séparation.

― Mais je t'aime enfin ! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'en douter ? Que n'ai-je pas fait pour toi et que ne suis-je pas en train de risquer jour après jour pour que tu demeures à mes côtés ? J'ai _menti_ pour toi, je risque la paix de tout un royaume pour _toi_ et je trompe _les seules personnes_ qui me témoignent de l'affection pour toi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux Fili, et trouve le courage de me dire que je ne fais pas tout ceci par amour pour toi.

L'intéressé ne dit mot. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il plongea longtemps ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Alana puis finit par se dégager d'elle lentement. S'appuyant quelques instants contre le mur derrière lui, il se mura dans une longue réflexion silencieuse dans laquelle il évalua sa situation. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa relation avec Alana, Fili essayait de se convaincre qu'elle aurait pu être bien pire : qu'Alana fût trop vertueuse pour se laisser aller à sa passion ou _pire encore_ qu'elle ne l'aimât pas. Lui-même d'ailleurs n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer la souveraine. De prime abord, elle lui avait paru fade et dénuée d'intérêt, mais en voyant tout ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour Erebor et pour Thorin, allant jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre personne, il s'était dit que son attitude envers elle était injuste. Et la fragilité qui émanait de ce corps pourtant si solide, ce constant appel à l'aide que réclamaient ses yeux… Fili sentait que c'était à lui de remplir ce rôle de gardien, de protecteur. Ce fut ainsi de la pitié et de l'admiration à la fois que naquit l'amour de Fili pour Alana. Un amour sincère et pur qui n'avait rien d'une passion passagère. Il avait trouvé en elle la femme de sa vie. Une vie qu'elle passait avec un autre…

De son côté, Alana avait froid et se sentait cruellement seule depuis qu'elle avait repoussé Fili – un acte qui n'était jamais facile. Mais son amant releva bien vite la tête vers elle et, sans perdre une seconde en parole, il lui saisit la main et la tira jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune reine ne chercha pas à le repousser ni même à se dégager de sa poigne : elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et que, au fond d'elle-même, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il tirait _fort_.

Ils virent enfin les contours de la chambre se dessiner et la porte laissée grande ouverte sonnait comme une invitation. Les deux êtres s'y engouffrèrent en silence, sans se départir de leur féroce impatience. Fili se retourna pour prendre Alana dans ses bras puis la porta jusqu'au rebord de son lit où il la déposa avec tendresse. Les pieds de la jeune reine touchaient à peine le sol Fili se plaça au-dessus d'elle, sentant sous lui la chaleur de ce corps qu'il aimait tant, y mêlant tant son parfum que ses envies. Alana sentit le souffle chaud de son amant lui chatouiller les narines et elle inspira profondément pour en saisir toutes les subtiles odeurs. Elle laissa un soupir de plaisir lui échapper quand la bouche de Fili traça sur sa nuque un chemin de baisers, les poils de sa barbe blonde l'irritant délicieusement.

Les baisers se firent plus prononcés, plus saisissants, presque douloureux. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure léonine du neveu de Thorin, qui poussa un grondement sourd. Et cependant, en dépit de l'abandon auquel elle essayait de se laisser aller, quelque chose la troublait. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi volontaires qu'à leur habitude, il y avait moins de ferveur et de force. Fili le sentit et, rompant le baiser qu'il lui donnait, releva la tête vers elle :

― Quelque chose te trouble, Lana. Je le sens. Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit si Thorin est trop occupé pour s'en inquiéter lui-même.

Les paroles sonnaient comme un reproche envers son oncle, un dur reproche qui fit frémir la Reine. Elle ne blâmait pas Thorin pour son attitude, elle avait d'ores et déjà renoncé à faire des réclamations à ce sujet : Erebor passerait toujours avant sa propre famille, elle l'avait bien compris. Fili lui-même ne l'ignorait pas, lui-même avait sacrifié un bon nombre de choses au profit de son éducation et de sa formation royale. Mais il ne comprenait comment l'on pouvait avoir une épouse que l'on aimait et la négliger à ce point...

― C'est justement de Thorin dont il est question, répondit-elle faiblement. Et je t'en prie, ne te montre pas si dur avec lui. Je… Il veut que nous ayons un enfant.

Les yeux de Fili parurent se rétrécir au point de n'être plus que deux fentes desquelles jaillissaient la colère autant que la surprise. Il serait bien maladroit de parler de blessure quand le nain se sentait torturé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, chaque fibre saignant de l'odieuse nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentait frustré et trahi. Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer si sensible à cette vérité, il le savait : jamais il n'avait perdu de vue la possibilité que cette chose se produise et cependant… Fili ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle survînt si vite et sans qu'il eût pu tenter quelque chose pour l'empêcher.

Encore choqué et dérouté, le nain blond s'allongea aux côtés de sa compagne et se mit à fixer le plafond en laissant échapper un profond soupir de lassitude. Il sentit qu'Alana se retournait vers lui, désireuse de savoir ce qu'il en pensait, mais il ne voulut pas la regarder. Puis, d'une voix caverneuse et brisée, dépourvue d'illusions, il se mit à parler. Et sa voix, aux yeux d'Alana, lui donna l'impression d'un être se laissant mourir…

― J'imagine que tu comptes lui donner ce qu'il demande. Tu l'aimes _aussi_ , après tout.

La souveraine remua fébrilement, se sentant gagner par la honte et l'indécision. Elle n'aimait pas le ton que prenait Fili, la manière dont il faisait sonner ses paroles et l'insinuation qu'il y faisait passer. Mais Alana fit en sorte de ne pas s'emporter.

― Il me sera impossible de refuser continuellement, peu importe ce que je souhaite, fit-elle en choisissant ses mots avec précaution. Et je ne souhaite pas me priver de la maternité pour le restant de mes jours, cela est certain, seulement… Je ne veux pas que mes enfants connaissent cette atmosphère étouffante dans laquelle nous vivons. Si jamais ils devaient grandir parmi nous, comment pourrai-je décemment leur apprendre ce qu'est la droiture et la vertu quand j'ai moi-même fait fi de ces deux notions ? Je ne serai pas une bonne mère, Fili.

― Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, je te l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua-t-il. Tu agis mieux que la plupart des personnes qui se disent inspirés par la droiture et la vertu, comme tu dis. Et dis-moi, Alana : si avoir choisi de suivre tes sentiments, d'avoir voulu te lancer à la poursuite du bonheur, c'était mal agir… Que comptes-tu donc enseigner à tes enfants ? De suivre le devoir et l'honneur et d'ignorer la voix du cœur, celle qui inspire l'affection et la bienveillance et qui est sensible à la joie et à la pitié ? Nous sommes des êtres vivants Lana, nous avons cette capacité de souffrir avec ceux qui nous ressemblent : on appelle cela la compassion. Et c'est bien _cela_ que tu dois enseigner à tes enfants plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

L'intéressée n'osa pas répondre. Que dire de plus ? Elle avait l'impression que leur relation s'était étendue sur des siècles et des siècles, avoisinant presque l'éternité ou, au contraire, que cela ne faisait seulement qu'une dizaine de jours à peine. Comment, se dit-elle, avaient-ils fait pour laisser le temps les tromper à ce point ? Il s'était écoulé avec une lenteur acerbe, leur donnant tout le loisir de se découvrir et de s'aimer au point de devenir dépendant l'un de l'autre. Puis d'un seul coup, sans concertation aucune, il avait accéléré sa course, raccourci les secondes et englouti les heures par poignées, ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire pour se soustraire de la souffrance, la douleur et la solitude. A présent, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et insensé de vouloir accélérer le temps.

― Je me souviens, raconta subitement Fili, de la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Thorin était déjà fortement épris de toi et tu le regardais avec une tendre affection mais sans l'aimer d'amour. Il n'y avait que sa vue qui éclairait ton visage et t'arrachait un sourire, même forcé – tu ne voulais pas nous fréquenter plus qu'il n'en fallait. J'ai cru que tu considérais être supérieure à tout cela, uniquement parce que tu nous avais permis de sortir de nos ténèbres et d'éclairer nos jours sombres : je n'avais pas réalisé qu'en fait nous t'effrayions. Tu avais beau être une reine, tu ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, tu restais dans l'ombre de Thorin pour te faire oublier, ne te manifestant qu'à de rares moments quand tu voyais que nous ne parvenions pas à trouver un accord. Et je t'ai détesté pour cela, estimant que tu ne méritais pas ce que l'on t'offrait. Je t'ai méprisé jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'en dépit de tous nos efforts, il y avait une part de ton être que l'on n'avait pas changé, qu'il y avait encore au fond de ce corps-là un morceau de la _vraie_ Alana. Ce jour-là, sur les remparts, quand tu m'as touché les cheveux avec une spontanéité légère, j'ai l'ai entrevue, celle que l'on avait voulu étouffer. Et j'en suis tombé amoureux.  
» Dès le début, j'avais essayé de me montrer patient sous l'ordre de ma mère pour espérer te voir sortir de cette cage dans laquelle tu demeurais prisonnière… Je n'ai jamais eu autant raison de ma vie.

Alana ne put contenir les larmes qui perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Jamais encore elle n'avait entendu cela de la bouche de Fili, l'évolution de ses sentiments pour elle lui avait toujours été farouchement cachée. Elle comprenait pourquoi à présent. La souveraine se demanda combien encore la figurait comme Fili l'avait lui-même figurée voilà un an. S'il est vrai qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était au moment de son arrivée, une part d'elle-même n'avait effectivement pas changé. Et cela pouvait être un motif suffisant pour nourrir l'inimitié.

― Fili, j'ignorais que…

Il laissa échapper un rire nasal, si faible qu'on ne l'entendit presque pas et se retourna vers son amante :

― Allons, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer aujourd'hui ? Laissons tout cela de côté, cela n'a plus aucun intérêt...

Une poignée de seconde s'écoula avant qu'il ne reprit :

― Si Thorin veut un hériter, nous allons pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il demande.

Alana le laissa à nouveau l'embrasser, ne cherchant guère à le repousser. Elle n'était habitée d'aucune crainte car peu importait d'où venait cet enfant, il serait nécessairement un héritier de Durin par les voies du sang.


	12. Chapter 12

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

* * *

 _ **«** Les choses changent. Et si elles changent, c'est qu'il y a une raison. __**»**_

* * *

Il n'était pas rare qu'Alana cherchât à se figurer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa vie si elle avait fait un choix différent. Il lui arrivait parfois de refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse, changeant de direction chaque fois qu'un autre choix se présentait à elle. Ainsi, sous l'influence de son imagination, elle voyait les contours du monde qu'elle connaissait se métamorphoser et revêtir un aspect inédit, inconnu et extraordinaire. Les sourires qu'elle laissait échapper n'avaient plus les mêmes destinataires, la main qui prenait la sienne était différente. Dans ce monde mental qu'elle se forgeait de toute pièce, où toutes les actions qu'elle accomplissait étaient à ses yeux les meilleures possibles, elle sentait renaître au fond de son être la flamme de l'espoir. Une flamme timide mais si rayonnante qu'elle en aurait rendu aveugle plus d'un, si petite mais si puissante qu'elle brûlait plus fortement que le soleil lui-même.

Et cependant, en dépit de tout le plaisir et de toute la satisfaction que cela pouvait lui provoquer, il n'était possible d'apporter aucune certitude quant à la perfection de ses choix. Les possibilités de voie étaient multiples, bien trop nombreuses pour que l'on eut pu les figurer toutes et bien trop irréelles pour revêtir la moindre importance significative. Dans cet amas de fictions où tout semblait pouvoir advenir, il n'y avait en réalité que des doutes et de l'imprévisibilité. Comment réussir à déterminer, même rétrospectivement, que la route empruntée était bien la meilleure ? Et comment juger, avant même d'avoir atteint son but, qu'il eut fallu prendre un autre chemin ? Qui pouvait lui dire que la personne qu'elle avait reniée ce jour-là était celle vers qui elle aurait dû se tourner en réalité ?

Ces fictions n'étaient que de simples rêves, un divertissement somme toute agréable mais bien loin d'être utile à sa condition. A quoi pouvait bien servir qu'une lumière brillât au cœur des ténèbres si elle n'indiquait pas à la route à suivre, si elle n'éclairait rien du lieu où l'on trouvait ? Futilités, rien de plus.

En quittant la chambre de Fili, Alana osa se poser une question légèrement différente de celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de s'adresser : si elle avait eu la possibilité de remanier son monde au goût de ses désirs comme elle y pensait souvent, l'aurait-elle vraiment fait ? Une interrogation que la jeune reine avait bien souvent éludé de crainte d'avoir à se confronter à ses propres démons, à elle-même. Car cette fois-ci, elle doutait. Elle doutait de sa propre personne. Un doute si profond et si pénétrable qu'il empêchait toute réponse définitive, même infime.

En effet, son caractère eut été tout autre si les choses n'étaient pas advenues telles qu'elles étaient. Et qui était en mesure de d'affirmer que dans un autre espace-temps, dans un contexte différent, elle eut été une meilleure personne ? Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle fût bien pire encore et plus détestable qu'à l'heure actuelle. Dans une moindre mesure, qui pouvait se faire juge légitime de cet état de fait ? Au nom de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Nul ne savait et nul ne pouvait savoir, si bien que la seule chose à faire était de se sangler de patience dans l'espoir de voir les choses s'éclaircir à mesure.

Or l'attente menait la vie dure à la patience, qui faiblissait de plus en plus sous le poids des doutes et des hésitations corrosifs à souhait Alana manquait de force et elle le sentait. Elle eut aimé toiser Erebor de toute sa hauteur et lui hurler tout le mal qu'elle lui causait savoir que le moindre de ses choix était le bon sans constamment avoir à se retourner pour estimer les dégâts ou qui s'en portait garant. Pourquoi sa voix devait-elle encore trembler, même à présent ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tant séduire que détruire ?

°Oo°oO°

Alana marcha longtemps, errant dans les couloirs d'Erebor la tête baissée, assaillie par des pensées tantôt sombres tantôt joyeuses sans qu'aucun rapport logique ne les liât entre elles. Il lui fallut du temps pour se rendre compte que la matinée avait bien avancé, qu'elle n'était pas vêtue de manière appropriée pour paraître devant quiconque, qu'elle se trouvait bien loin de sa chambre et que n'importe qui surgissant à l'improviste et la surprenant dans cet état de relâchement et de perdition jugerait cela suspect et intolérable – et avec raison.

Des constats qui firent naître une vague progressive de frissons sur l'ensemble de son corps, depuis le bas de son dos jusqu'en haut de son échine. Cela ne dura qu'une brève seconde, puis Alana reprit le contrôle d'elle-même ainsi que sa course d'un pas vif, chassant toutes ces noires pensées de son esprit pour ne plus se concentrer que sur ses devoirs quotidiens. Machinalement – ou conduits par une force invisible contre laquelle elle ne saurait lutter – ses pas la ramenèrent sans un bruit et sans accroc dans sa chambre. Toujours dans cet état second et mue par cette entité invisible, elle ouvrit avec force la porte qui alla se fracasser en un bruit assourdissant contre le mur qui se mit à gronder. En entendant le choc, la souveraine enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, manquant presque de rompre la fine barrière de peau qui retenait le sang.

Elle eut l'impression que la Montagne entière allait s'écrouler tant les murs avaient amplifié le son et l'avaient répercuté partout avec une célérité impressionnante. Peut-être même que les fantômes les plus anciens d'Erebor s'étaient retournés dans leur tombe, aussi loin fussent-ils enfouis sous terre. Aucun souvenir d'une lointaine époque n'osa se manifester pour en témoigner présent et passé demeurèrent bien distincts l'un de l'autre. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut rien. Pas le moindre courant d'air ou un simple murmure venu la titiller. _Rien_ que du vide. Par réflexe, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et Alana les rouvrit lentement de son propre chef, redoutant d'avoir affaire à quelque chose, ou à _quelqu'un_ , qui lui ferait des reproches quant à sa soudaine entrée.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce : le lit était défait et vide au milieu de cette vaste chambre à l'aspect lugubre – une pièce bien trop grande pour deux personnes. Cette réalité suffit à apaiser le cœur de la reine, anxieuse au point de croire que son organe vital allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Celle-ci alla s'asseoir sur son lit dont l'étrange symétrie affichait des couvertures repoussées de façon identique vers l'intérieur de chaque côté. Elle se laissa tomber sur la place de son époux et caressa du bout des doigts l'oreiller imbibé de son odeur masculine qu'elle s'empressa de humer de toute son âme.

Thorin sentait comme le sapin après une belle averse du matin, comme la forêt sous les premières lueurs du soleil, encore parsemée de rosée. Il avait l'odeur de la nature à l'état brut et pur, sauvage, dans toute sa splendeur et sa beauté majestueuse, à des moments si rares qu'ils ne duraient qu'un bref instant. Un instant insaisissable et cependant si agréable pour quiconque savait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Les choses les plus belles étaient si éphémères… toutefois elles en valaient tellement la peine. Mais depuis combien de temps Thorin était-il parti ? Qu'avait-il pensé en ne voyant pas son épouse dormir à ses côtés lorsque ses yeux se furent ouverts ? S'était-il inquiété pour elle ?

Alana revêtit la première robe qui lui passa sous la main, un vêtement simple et banal rangé dans l'armoire que Dis avait soigneusement garni. Elle tressa rapidement ses cheveux du dessus pour lui dégager complètement la vue et laissa les autres lâchés dans son dos. De fines mèches bouclées vinrent lui titiller le cou, l'obligeant à les ranger derrière son oreille d'un geste impatient avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce, pressée de reprendre ses activités. Sa première mission fut de se rendre dans la grande-salle où avaient eu lieu les festivités de la veille afin de voir comment se passaient la remise en ordre et le nettoyage. Les nains chargés de cette tache évoluaient à grand peine, se mouvant avec maladresse et lourdeur, encore endormis et amochés de la soirée et, surtout, de l'abus de boisson qui avait coulé à profusion tout au long de la soirée. Alana s'était montré réticente face à une telle abondance mais n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande sévérité quand on lui avait parlé des stocks disponibles.

Pour sa part, la souveraine s'en tirait à bon compte en dépit des nombreux verres de vin qu'elle avait engloutis et de la soirée torride qui avait suivi – elle s'était ce soir-là repue de tous les plaisirs que pouvait offrir la vie. Pour avoir grandi dans une ville au commerce sans cesse florissant, il était impossible qu'elle n'eût pas quelques connaissances en matière de vins et autres boissons « exceptionnelles ». L'habitude lui avait forgé une carapace solide contre les effets de l'alcool et l'expérience lui avait apporté des connaissances nécessaires à sa propre conservation : il y a certains alcools qu'elle ne tenait pas du tout.

Alana se souvint d'ailleurs comme par enchantement de son tout premier contact avec l'alcool. Elle se revit enfant, tout comme alors, les cheveux plus courts et plus dorés qu'à l'heure actuelle et surtout bien plus petite en taille. Sa robe était toujours sale ou déchirée parce qu'elle courait beaucoup dans les rues de la Rocheneuve, bien qu'on le lui eût interdit en raison de la position qu'occupait son paternel. Ce dernier était déjà un homme d'âge avancé, au visage toujours fermé et dur, aux yeux sombres et cruels il était déjà l'homme que la Reine craignait aussi sûrement qu'elle le respectait. Assis sur une chaise richement décorée, le dos aussi droit que s'il avait pris racine, il lui avait désigné de la tête une choppe de fer blanc polie qui trônait devant lui, lui intimant en silence de boire.

Avec une once d'appréhension et de méfiance, la toute jeune naine s'était emparée de la chope à deux mains car celle-ci était bien trop lourde pour qu'elle eût pu la saisir d'une seule. Avec précaution, elle renifla le breuvage puis y trempa les lèvres avec innocence, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que le liquide fût brulant et qu'il l'écœurait à ce point. Prise par surprise, elle fronça les sourcils de dégoût et laissa échapper la chope qui retomba par chance sur la table. La violence dont elle dut faire preuve pour avaler la gorgée la marqua à vie. De l' _hydromel_. Un alcool qu'elle ne supportait toujours pas à ce jour, d'ailleurs, en dépit de tous les efforts qu'elle avait pu fournir pour tâcher d'y remédier.

Alana aperçut Dis assise sur un banc à l'écart des nains, l'air somnolent et terne. La naine semblait avoir du mal à récupérer de l'éprouvante soirée, comme une bonne partie de la Montagne. Des cernes noirs marbraient son visage d'ordinaire si enclin à porter la vitalité et la force et des poches rétrécissaient son regard pourtant si vif. Il y avait fort à parier que les nains qui avaient encore la tête froide et les idées claires se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. La jeune reine prit place à ses côtés et posa une main affective sur son épaule en la voyant à deux doigts de replonger dans le sommeil.

― Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer, Dis, lui murmura-t-elle avec compassion. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il n'était pas rare que la Reine dût s'enquérir de l'état de ses sujets, une attention aimable et polie, qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la sollicitude. Ce n'était qu'une aigre formalité agrémentée d'un sourire, récitée avec tant d'habitude que le boniment avait fini par devenir convaincant et naturel d'apparence. Rien, cependant, n'était plus faux que ces paroles et ce sourire figé. Mais pour des êtres comme Dis, pour des êtres dont il était possible de côtoyer l'intimité et d'entrevoir la véritable nature, Alana faisait preuve d'une grande sincérité et d'un réel dévouement. Il n'y avait pas à faire semblant.

― Ma foi, je pourrai aller bien mieux, lui avoua-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement avant de se masser les tempes.

Les contrecoups de festivités étaient toujours les plus rudes, la migraine guettait au tournant pour mieux se saisir de ses proies qu'elle ne relâchait qu'après bien longtemps.

― Ma tête me mène la vie dure, ajouta la naine brune en s'efforçant de sourire. Et plus aucun muscle ne semble me maintenir debout ! Comment fais-tu, dis-moi, pour avoir l'air si fraîche ?

― J'ai vécu dans une ville commerçante, expliqua Alana en lui renvoyant un sourire. J'ai dû apprendre très jeune à maîtriser les arcanes de la vente et donc à connaître les produits que l'on vendait. Un travail fastidieux pour une si petite fille, mais je dois reconnaître que cela m'a bien servi quand les années ont passé… J'ai une certaine connaissance des plantes également, si tu veux bien me laisser te soigner, je pourrai peut-être –

― Ne te fatigue pas pour cela, ma chère, coupa Dis en posant une main sur celle de son interlocutrice. Je supporte assez mal ce genre de chose à dire vrai, cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs du temps de ma grossesse. Quand j'ai été enceinte de Fili, j'ai été malade pendant de longs mois, poursuivit-elle en se remémorant son passé. Une longue convalescence, j'étais constamment alitée, torturée par une forte fièvre et une douleur aiguë. Beaucoup disaient que je n'y survivrais pas et que je mourrais en donnant la mort à mon enfant j'avais si mal que je les ai crus. On me faisait boire des tisanes, des infusions et autres remèdes à base de plantes pour tâcher de me guérir et de soulager ma douleur mais rien n'y faisait.  
» Fili était très agité : il donnait beaucoup de coups de pieds et bougeait souvent. Mon époux disait en riant qu'il était pressé de pouvoir courir partout et de sauter dans les bras de ses parents. Cela le rendait tellement heureux de penser ainsi que je n'ai rien dit, j'ai enduré la douleur dans le silence sans aucune plainte en priant les dieux de me laisser passer cette épreuve. Je voulais continuer de voir ce sourire éclairer le visage de mon époux…  
» Après la naissance de mon garçon, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de la grossesse : j'en étais terrifié au point de ne plus vouloir passer la nuit dans la couche de mon mari. Mais Kili a tout de même fini par arriver et cela a été différent. Il était plus doux et plus discret que son frère, se faisant presque invisible et il n'y a guère eu de problème cette fois-ci. Je n'ai guère vu le temps s'écouler que du jour au lendemain, la sage-femme m'aidait à mettre au monde mon second fils. Quand tu les regardes aujourd'hui, tu peines à croire que les choses se sont passées ainsi et pourtant.

― Je veux bien te croire, j'aurai prétendu l'inverse : Fili est plus calme que Kili aujourd'hui.

Alana s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais une masse importante chuta sur son épaule et lui arracha un sursaut de frayeur. Celle-ci bougea, se frottant contre elle comme un chat et vint se caler dans son cou avant de… s'endormir. Une sensation de chaleur née de ce contact familier lui fit tiquer et la jeune reine passa une main dans les cheveux de Kili avant de lui secouer la tête. Elle n'était pas même en mesure de tourner la tête pour lui faire face tant la distance qui les séparait était inexistante… Les deux êtres étaient si proches qu'elle le sentit déglutir contre elle et grogner face au dur traitement qu'on lui infligeait.

― Je t'interdirai de boire à la prochaine réception, déclara la Reine en tapotant la main qui retombait mollement près de sa cuisse gauche. Tu ne tiens définitivement pas l'alcool.

Elle reçut un autre grognement pour toute réponse. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû l'obliger à se redresser pour faire bonne mesure, car ce n'était pas une attitude appropriée tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais elle n'en eut pas la force.

― Peut-être Fili est-il dans un meilleur état que nous, souffla Dis en se redressant, ce qui fit craquer son dos. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu à la fête.

― Je… Je l'ai vu, moi, balbutia Alana en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Il est venu me féliciter mais n'est guère resté longtemps. Je crois qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire mais il ne m'a instruit de rien. Je suis navrée de ne pas l'avoir interrogé davantage.

― Au contraire, tu as très bien fait, Ana, dit Kili en se redressant après avoir bâillé à n'en plus pouvoir. Fili est toujours très secret quant à ses affaires et, de toute manière, quand il daigne bien nous expliquer de quoi elles retournent, on ne comprend bien souvent pas grand-chose sinon rien du tout. Cela n'aurait fait que te causer du souci.

 _Crois-moi Kili,_ songea-t-elle aussitôt, _je sais très bien de quoi tu parles. Mais je sais aussi qu'il peut être très explicite dans ses propos._

― Ne critique pas ton frère quand tu ne fais guère mieux, fils, réprimanda Dis en forçant son cadet à lever la tête.

Cela n'eut pas beaucoup plus d'effet : la tête de Kili se releva légèrement avant de retomber avec lourdeur sur l'épaule d'Alana. Dis maugréa quand elle vit son fils enrouler le bras gauche de sa reine, telle une provocation ouverte, puis leva les yeux au ciel, abattue. La souveraine sourit en voyant leur dispute muette prendre vie sous ses yeux puis adressa un sourire compatissant à sa belle-sœur quand celle-ci lui signala son envie de se reposer dans sa chambre. Le bruit d'une respiration rauque se fit alors soudainement entendre, faisant tressaillir Alana qui se retourna et découvrit que Kili s'était à nouveau endormi.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir las au-travers de son sourire : c'était à présent un homme fait, il ne devrait pas se comporter de cette façon ! L'espace d'une seconde, cette attitude lui rappela son frère, qui lui aussi avait toujours eu un esprit d'enfant, préférant rire et s'amuser qu'étudier et être sérieux.

« _Qu'es-tu devenu, Thalik ? As-tu des enfants qui te ressemblent, qui ont ton rire et tes yeux ? Penses-tu parfois à ta sœur à qui tu manques tant ? »_

Ces questionnements lui provoquèrent un sursaut de nostalgie et la firent saisir dans ses mains un des bras de Kili, qu'elle pressa doucement comme pour en éprouver la chaleur. La force qu'elle imprimait dans ce contact lui permit de lutter contre la tristesse qui lui piquait les yeux et lui nouait la gorge. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur celle du nain brun, se faisant violence pour réprimer ses effusions et repousser au loin ses souvenirs. Alana ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la calme respiration de Kili.

― Puis-je caresser l'espoir d'avoir le droit à de telles attentions ou n'est-ce qu'un privilège réservé à Kili ?

La jeune reine se leva d'un bond, lâchant le bras de Kili dont la tête commença à chavirer vers l'avant. Elle fut suffisamment réactive pour empêcher que tout le corps du nain ne tombât à la renverse, mais c'était sans compter un bras puissant surgit de nulle part devant son visage pour lui venir en aide. Kili ne se réveilla ni ne broncha. Lentement et avec précaution, les deux mains ramenèrent le jeune nain dans une position stable et sécurisée. Soulagée, Alana put enfin lever les yeux vers Fili dont le visage affichait un sourire mystérieux. Cela lui fit froncer les sourires et ne fit que renforcer cette conviction qu'elle avait depuis peu acquise : si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de Fili, elle l'aurait probablement détesté.

L'attitude du prince hériter l'exaspérait au plus haut point : son insouciance l'agaçait, il avait pourtant autant à perdre dans cette situation, sinon pire encore. Car il s'agissait de sa demeure, de sa famille, de ses biens et de son histoire dont il était question et dont il semblait n'avoir cure. Pourquoi donc mettre la Montagne en jeu ? Pour _quoi_? Qu'est-ce qui le motivait ainsi ? Tout pari pouvait être perdu, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. A combien estimait-il ses chances de réussite pour être aussi confiant en son sort et miser autant ? La Reine n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre, n'arrivant pas avec certitude à se définir dans ce jeu sournois que semblait être leur situation : était-elle une récompense, un joueur ou un simple pion ? Les trois à la fois, peut-être… Plus les jours passaient et plus elle se perdait, se noyait dans les méandres de l'incompréhension et de la solitude. Chaque réflexion menait à une impasse.

― Mais Lana tu… tu _pleures_ ? demanda-t-il brusquement, interloqué.

L'intéressée battit plusieurs fois des paupières puis effleura ses longs cils du pouce pour se rendre compte que, en effet, elle pleurait bel et bien. Comment donc cette part de sa tristesse profonde, de cette douleur trop grande d'apparence, et de ce fardeau si lourd pour n'appartenir qu'à elle avait-elle bien pu s'échapper hors de contrôle, en lui arrachant des larmes dans son sillage, dans le plus grand des silences ? Un silence qui n'était d'ailleurs ni pur ni paisible mais pesant et lassant à la longue, qui faisait ressurgir du néant des rumeurs chuchotées tout bas, à demi-mots, d'une voix mourante. Elle était devenue bien trop faible…

― Je… J'ignore quoi te dire, bredouilla la jeune naine. Un moment de relâchement, sans doute. As-tu vu Thorin ? enchaîna-t-elle vivement, d'une voix qu'elle espérait plus calme et plus posée. Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure il n'était plus dans notre chambre quand j'y suis entrée.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'elle eut pu lui demander : Alana n'était pas sans savoir à quel point Fili détestait l'entendre parler de Thorin – de son époux – et qu'il ne l'écoutait déblatérer à son propos que par obligation et nécessité, préférant profiter de son amante sitôt qu'il en avait l'occasion plutôt que de se perdre dans des situations où il ne pouvait intervenir. Aux yeux du prince héritier, c'était de la faute de son oncle si lui et Alana ne pouvaient être ensemble, et une part de lui-même lui en voulait pour cela. Celle-ci avait toujours été persuadée que si son époux avait été quelqu'un d'autre ici, Fili n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à la revendiquer pour lui, allant jusqu'à se battre pour la posséder s'il fallait. Mais malheureusement, elle était mariée à la _seule_ personne sous Erebor contre laquelle on ne pouvait mener bataille, l'unique être intouchable et inattaquable. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que se taire et souffrir en silence de la jalousie qui gardait prisonnier son cœur d'un désir inassouvissable. Endurer, réprimer et mentir.

― Oui, répondit-il avec une once d'amertume. A la forge avec Dwalin. Et je crois qu'il y est depuis quatre heures au moins, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

― De-Depuis _quatre_ heures ? répéta-t-elle, paniquée. Mais cela veut dire que…

― Que tu étais encore dans ma chambre quand il s'y est rendu, c'est exact, compléta Fili avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Si nous pouvions recommencer…

― Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.

― Ce n'est jamais ce que tu dis lorsque nous sommes ensemble, rétorqua-t-il avec colère. Tu ne te refuses jamais au plaisir que je te donne.

Il s'avança d'un pas et se pencha avant, ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage d'Alana puis murmura, d'une voix basse et profonde :

― Et j'aime t'entendre crier.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas l'embrasser ni de la toucher. Il rétablit une distance raisonnable entre eux deux, bien qu'Alana eût envie de revenir se coller à lui, l'enserrer de ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Fili faisait tout pour qu'elle cédât et cessât une bonne fois pour toute toutes ces manigances inutiles. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de tout avouer à son oncle pour la défaire de toute souffrance et du mal qui l'obsédait. Il se fichait royalement du fait que le mariage pût être un engagement sacré, que l'union des deux êtres était en théorie inviolable car bénie des dieux. Il n'avait que faire des conséquences que produirait un tel aveu s'il venait à être découvert : Alana et lui avaient déjà fait des choses qu'ils finiraient tôt ou tard par regretter, alors pourquoi continuer sur cette voie et s'enliser davantage ?

La souveraine s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais elle ses yeux se posèrent sur Thorin qui s'avançait dans leur direction, l'air fier et royal, le visage légèrement poussiéreux et couvert de sueur. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche, qui laissait entrevoir des muscles saillants. Le vêtement était tâché par le charbon, légèrement troué mais son pantalon de couleur sombre était en revanche d'une propreté sans égale. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Fili le salua d'un simple mouvement de tête et d'un maigre sourire tandis qu'Alana s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Elle le sentit chaud sous elle, et un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il la saisit par la taille pour l'attirer davantage à lui. Mais elle perçut surtout, au-travers de cet instant de douceur, toute la fureur et la jalousie de Fili qui jaillissaient de ses yeux et les transperçaient avec rage. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil serrer les poings à côté d'eux, son visage déformé par la rage et l'envie de leur sauter dessus, animé par une pulsion dévastatrice.

― Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire, fit-il d'un coup alors que Thorin relâchait son épouse et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

Celui que l'on surnommait Ecu-de-Chêne regarda son neveu s'éloigner d'un pas rapide et ne chercha pas à le retenir. Alana perçut son désarroi et son incompréhension face à son attitude et lui pressa la main pour le rassurer. Mais comment lui expliquer pourquoi Fili était devenu si distant par rapport à sa famille ? Elle se savait en être la cause mais aussi le remède, de la même manière qu'elle serait le poison de quelqu'un d'autre une fois ce problème-là réglé.

― Est-ce que par hasard il t'aurait dit quelque chose sur ce qui l'ennuie ? demanda Thorin en se retournant vers son épouse, inquiet.

― Non, nous parlons peu de choses personnelles en réalité, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je regrette de ne pouvoir t'aider à en savoir davantage.

― Ma foi, le temps nous le rendra peut-être. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, Alana. Nous le voyons peu aux réjouissances et les dîners sont devenus tendus.

― Il reviendra, amour. Je te le promets.

 _Au nom de quoi le promets-tu,_ se demanda-t-elle. _Pourquoi affirmes-tu de telles choses ?_

Elle se rembrunit et, croyant qu'elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Fili, Thorin chercha à lui baiser le front mais elle se déroba.

― Qu'il y a-t-il ?

― Rien, ne t'en fait pas, lâcha-t-elle un peu abruptement.

― Tu me caches des choses.

― Non, que vas-tu t'imaginer ?

― Par Mahal, Alana, à quoi joues-tu depuis quelques temps ?! s'exclama Thorin. Tu deviens de plus en plus insaisissable, tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même et tu deviens introuvable. Où étais-tu jusqu'à présent ? Je t'ai cherchée partout sans jamais te trouver.

Le cœur de la souveraine rata un battement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit, rien qu'un souffle muet. Elle commença à manquer d'air, mais elle avait soudainement oublié comment respirer. Son époux attendait une réponse, qui tardait, ne venait pas.

― Je te le redemande Alana : _où étais-tu ?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

* * *

 **«** _Repousser un combat ne fait que le remettre à plus tard. Choisis bien tes batailles si tu ne veux pas que le temps gagné ne te rattrape._ _ **»**_

* * *

Elle était certaine que son regard véhiculait toute la détresse tapie au fond de son être, que l'appel à l'aide qu'elle essayait de faire entendre ne pouvait en fait qu'être vu au-travers de ses yeux. Par la mauvaise personne, cependant. Munie d'une innocente volonté et de l'espoir de passer outre la barrière féroce de son courroux, Alana chercha dans les prunelles brûlantes de son époux quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Mais que cherchait-elle donc ? Une lueur de bonté, de clémence, de pitié ? Elle-même l'ignorait sur l'instant tant l'urgence appelait à la prudence mais que la peur, sournoise et fourbe, lui paralysait l'esprit entier.

La stupéfaction lui figeait les membres, son mental paraissait lui-même trop surpris – ou trop faible – pour ordonner à son corps de se mouvoir, comme s'il eut été bien trop grand pour être dirigé par une force si ténue, si faible en proportion. Or comment fuir cette impression désagréable et effrayante que les quelques centimètres que Thorin avait de plus qu'elle étaient semblables à des kilomètres entiers ? Et comment expliquer qu'elle fût en mesure d'entendre les battements de son propre cœur dans sa poitrine, écho sourd et perçant, quand le bruit de sa respiration paniquée lui semblait inaudible ?

Alana peina à déglutir, effrayée par les yeux sombres de Thorin plus menaçants qu'à l'ordinaire, par ce regard lugubre qu'il n'adressait pas même à ceux qui commettaient une faute. Mais était-il réellement plus noir et plus ténébreux qu'il ne l'était en réalité ou n'était-ce là qu'une cruelle illusion de la peur, une machination sordide de la vie pour la punir de ses fautes ? Thorin était toujours Thorin, elle aurait dû le savoir, mais la crainte et l'effroi le faisaient paraître monstrueux et _dangereux_.

Quel mal, quel sévisse serait-il prêt à lui infliger dans un accès de rage qui l'aura rendu fou ? Qu'est-ce que la démence qui coulait dans ses veines lui inciterait à faire pour se venger de cette trahison odieuse et humiliante ? Et étrangement, par un acte complexe qui n'avait pas de nom, cette représentation intérieure des châtiments qu'elle pourrait traverser suffit à refaire renaître en elle la flamme du courage. Alana se sentit réinvestie par la force, une force si pure et si puissante qu'elle éradiqua la peur et le sentiment de faiblesse par son éclat brillant. Bien que la colère de son époux fût légitime et juste, la jeune reine refusait de se placer en seule fautive de cette situation. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pas alors qu'il ne pouvait être au courant de sa relation avec Fili. Pas alors qu'elle savait qu'une part d'elle-même était autant victime que coupable.

En dépit du fait qu'elle n'en sût pas l'origine exacte, les causes de l'attitude de son conjoint lui étaient égales : Alana était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser porter ainsi par ce courant dévastateur. Elle était certaine qu'il ne pouvait avoir eu vent de sa relation avec Fili. A la rigueur des soupçons fondés par des regards jaloux et envieux, des ombres mouvantes dans les recoins isolés d'Erebor en se cachant des flambeaux et de la clairvoyance des personnes de lumière. Mais le Roi était bien trop occupé par les affaires de la Montagne pour prêter oreille aux messes-basses, même si ceux-ci concernaient sa femme. Ce désintérêt-là aussi contribua à renforcer la détermination de la souveraine à tenir tête à son époux. Alors celle-ci se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, réduisant d'un seul coup les quelques centimètres de distance qui instauraient le rapport de force. Elle se hissa jusqu'à avoir le regard au même niveau que celui de Thorin puis s'écria jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs :

― J'étais partout où tu n'étais pas ! Je te fuyais, ne voulant pas que tu me trouves. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à ce que tu m'as demandé afin de savoir si j'en étais vraiment capable. Mais peux-tu seulement le comprendre, toi qui n'y as jamais fait attention ? Maintenant dis-moi, Thorin, reprit-elle avec un calme modéré mais non moins de violence, pourquoi n'as-tu plus confiance ?

« _Et même s'il me coûte de l'avouer, amour, je voudrai que jamais tu ne saches à quel point tu vises juste. Car je suis odieuse, et tu as raison de ne plus me croire. Mais cela, Thorin, jamais je ne te le dirai… »_

― Alana, ne change pas de sujet : quelqu'un m'a dit que –

― _Quelqu'un_ t'a dit ?! répéta-t-elle, furibonde. Alors parce que quelqu'un t'a dit, tu ne me crois plus ? Je _suis_ ton épouse, Thorin c'est _moi_ qui ai promis solennellement devant les dieux et devant nos ancêtres de partager ta vie. Que peut donc t'importer ce qu'untel a dit ? Ne suis-je pas celle en qui tu devrais te fier… ? Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas su être celle que tu espérais que je sois je regrette sincèrement de ne pouvoir régner sur Erebor avant autant d'aisance que toi et ce malgré le savoir que l'on m'a prodigué… Je n'ai pas grandi dans ce milieu-là, je ne sais que mener une poignée d'hommes d'une ville commerçante, je ne suis pas une reine en dépit de mes efforts. Mais je suis celle que je suis et cela, Thorin, tu devras l'accepter.

― Alana, écoute, tenta le Roi, je –

― _Non_ , toi tu vas écouter, reprit-elle avec raideur. J'ai tout quitté pour toi. J'ai subi l'abandon par ma famille, j'ai oublié mes repères pour prendre les tiens, effacé mes habitudes pour correspondre aux tiennes. J'ai _tout_ laissé derrière moi pour toi, pour me tenir à tes côtés chaque jour. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser le contraire, mais change-le tout de suite : je t'aime. Et tu aurais tort d'en douter.

― _Tu mens_ , fit une voix en guise de réponse. Celle de Thorin ?

― Non, je ne mens pas, affirma Alana, convaincue.

Il s'écoula une seconde avant qu'elle remarquât que cette voix était celle de son esprit, un écho singulier du fond de son être prostré et malmené que personne, dans la pièce, n'avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Mais quand bien même, cela lui permit de renforcer sa conviction – une conviction pourtant déjà bien forte, bien solide et ancrée en elle depuis longtemps. Car en dépit du fait qu'elle vît avec Fili une relation à part, pleine de mensonges et de cachotteries, d'amour et de tendresse – de sincérité aussi –, elle aimait Thorin. Elle l'aimait réellement. Et pour elle, ce constat était une évidence, une vérité immuable. Quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait jamais douter. Cependant, la jeune reine n'ignorait pas qu'il était sans doute plus facile de se fier à ce que montrent les yeux, à l'évidence du regard, qu'à s'attacher aux motivations, aux objectifs de tout un chacun qui n'étaient pas visibles et qui nécessitaient, par voie de conséquent, une recherche plus poussée et plus tolérante des curieux. Que cent pairs d'yeux la regardent et tous déduiront la même chose de ce qu'ils verront, mais que cent voix l'interrogent, aucune d'elle ne sera en mesure de rapporter l'exactitude, la réalité des faits ni même des dires similaires.

Qui, en ce bas monde, dans celui des dieux, avait décrété qu'il était impossible et immoral d'aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois quand chaque être sur cette terre était différent de son voisin ? En dépit de tous les dires, de toutes les conventions formelles et autres décrets, Alana refusait de se laisser leurrer aussi facilement. La réalité de l'être vivant, c'est d'être pluriel, changeant et fugace. Alors qui étaient tous ces individus qui se permettaient de dire que cela était interdit, que cela était impur et débauché ? Aux yeux de la souveraine, ce n'était ni égoïste ni orgueilleux d'affirmer avoir plus de valeur que les putains des bordels plus au Sud de la route principale et que l'on n'hésitait guère à fréquenter quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Peut-être avait-elle moins d'honneur, encore que cela restât à discuter… Mais au fond, à quoi bon ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné la notion d'honneur, souillée celle de la virginité et ignoré celle de la décence. Que lui restait-il à présent ?

Alana regardait Thorin sans la moindre once de colère à présent. Tout ce qui devait être dit était dit, selon elle son époux avait matière à réfléchir désormais. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose dorénavant : qu'il la prît dans ses bras et la serrât fort contre lui, elle voulait sentir contre elle sa chaleur rassurante et sa musculature protectrice elle voulait l'entendre dire qu'il s'était trompé quelque part et qu'il avait eu tort de s'emporter ainsi contre elle. Elle voulait qu'il lui demandât pardon d'avoir raison.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé une seule fois, la colère lui avait conféré assez d'assurance pour qu'elle fût puissante et aussi acérée qu'une lame, mordante et sèche. Mais l'adrénaline commençait à présent à se dissiper, apaisant les passions du corps et celle de l'esprit, emportant dans son sillage le surplus d'énergie qu'elle avait gratifié dans un élan de générosité et, en contrepartie, un soupçon de vigueur inhérent à la souveraine. Celle-ci se sentait donc lasse et faible, vide de toute émotion et de tout songe et cependant si lourde que le vent eut pu passer au-travers d'elle sans l'ébranler.

Elle vit Thorin observer les alentours et réalisa qu'une foule compacte s'était formée autour d'eux – des dizaines d'yeux immobiles et scrutateurs, des charognards, des monstres. Les _vrais._ Tous là à écouter en silence de crainte d'interrompre le spectacle dont ils se réjouissaient, s'amassant sans cesse en plus grand nombre comme des prédateurs prêts à bondir sur leur proie… Alana contempla cette masse avec mépris et contint de justesse la grimace de dégoût qui lui piquait les lèvres. Elle eut aimé dire n'en avoir que faire, mais comment prétendre ignorer toute une nation dont le regard cruel est posé sur vous, guettant le prochain faux pas avec une envie malsaine ?

Les yeux de la jeune reine décrivirent un lent arc de cercle en direction de son époux, comme si elle ne l'eut jamais quitté du regard et elle comprit, entre deux respirations par ses lèvres entrouvertes, que lui seul comptait en cet instant et qu'il continuerait toujours de compter à ses yeux en dépit des surprises de l'avenir. Thorin reporta son attention sur elle, las et confus, la colère l'ayant déserté à son tour. A quoi bon s'énerver encore de toute manière ? Il paraissait attendre quelque chose – une parole réconfortante, un geste chaleureux ? Quel sentiment, quelle idée avait dorénavant pris possession de son être ? La lourde attente dans ce silence épais dura quelques secondes – des secondes qui s'écoulaient sans cesse plus longuement encore que la précédente, jusqu'à sembler s'étirer sur des heures, des siècles, des éternités puis Thorin lâcha simplement un soupir inaudible et s'en alla sans un autre regard ni aucune parole.

La foule s'écarta en deux comme un seul homme pour le laisser passer, les yeux baissés et fuyants, craignant sans doute de se faire réprimander pour cette attitude malvenue qui n'était pas séante, même pour des gens du peuple. Aucun ne pipa mot, mais chacun reporta son jugement sur la reine comme cherchant à anticiper son prochain mouvement. Elle eut le courage de le soutenir, de l'endurer, de le renvoyer et de le détester avec chaque fibre de son être qu'elle sentait vibrer en elle et tressaillir au moindre mouvement. De quel droit se permettaient-ils de jauger leur souveraine ? A qui avaient-ils demandé l'autorisation de la toiser de la sorte et d'attendre d'elle des choses ? Alana seule pouvait exiger quelque chose et, en cet instant, elle désirait du respect et de la retenue, aussi fronça-t-elle les sourcils de mécontentement. Que faisaient-ils encore ici, tous ? N'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire ?

― Eh bien ? Continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La masse éclata aussitôt, se dispersant à de multiples endroits telle une fourmilière sur laquelle on aurait largué une pierre. Le spectacle était terminé. Alana eut cependant le temps de remarquer que bon nombre des nains qui s'éclipsaient en silence n'étaient pas présent au début de la dispute – sans doute les cris avaient-ils alerté la populace. Cette perspective lui arracha un rictus amer.

Dire que la veille, les souverains célébraient leur anniversaire de mariage dans la joie et la bonne humeur, dans la cohésion la plus profonde et la plus sereine ! Ah ! Quelle belle image de la royauté et d'un couple heureux ils devaient donnée ! Etait-ce donc ainsi que se tenait un royaume ? Alana se mit à rire, un rire qui gagna en ampleur et qui se répercuta sur les murs et dans toute la Montagne… et personne ne l'arrêta ou, du moins, ne tenta de le faire. Elle eut été démente que cela n'aurait rien changé.

 _Je vous maudis tous autant que vous êtes. Oh oui, tous…_

Le rire nerveux finit par s'apaiser et la jeune reine essuya d'un doigt la larme qui perlait à son œil gauche. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de la sorte, elle le savait, c'était indigne de son rang et de sa personne. Elle d'ordinaire si douce et docile, si discrète et raisonnée… A quel moment avait-elle commencé à perdre ses plus grandes qualités ? Elle soupira de lassitude et fit voler les pans de sa robe en sortant. Il n'y avait aucune raison de demeurer dans cette pièce, l'ambiance y était souillée et désagréable. La Reine n'avait aucune envie de présenter ses excuses à chacun des membres de la noblesse présente, estimant que la moitié d'entre eux s'en irait dans la journée si ce n'était dans les minutes suivantes. Après tout, la route était longue et tous devaient estimer en leur for intérieur qu'il était mal avisé de demeurer plus longtemps en Erebor.

Navré mes amis, songea-t-elle, mais ici rien ne va plus. Nous sommes chacun en train de nous perdre nous-même. Alana ignora où sa fuite la mènerait ni ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Devait-elle aller voir Thorin et exiger de lui une explication à son comportement au calme, loin de tous ? Pourquoi donc se fourvoyer ? Elle avait une part de responsabilité mais, sur l'instant, cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Pas alors que Thorin avait parlé de _quelqu'un_ qui lui avait dit _quelque chose._ Qui avait rapporté, et qu'avait-il dit précisément ?

Un bras la saisit brusquement et la força à se retourner. Fili. Accompagné de Kili. L'intéressée se dégagea d'une brusque secousse et fronça les sourcils. S'ils étaient là pour lui faire des reproches, merci bien, mais elle n'en avait guère besoin. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle avait fait.

― Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait, là… ? demanda le nain blond en murmurant, comme s'il eut craint que Thorin ne surgît de l'ombre des couloirs.

― Vous êtes en bon terme d'ordinaire, renchérit son frère d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu déclencher pareille dispute ?

― _Rien_ , justement, répondit froidement la jeune naine. Aucun de nous deux ne fait rien et c'est pour cela que tout a dégénéré. Mais rien n'attire mieux la foule qu'une catastrophe, nous avons également prouvé que nous étions un peuple soudé, ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Kili avait été longtemps absent de la montagne, bien des choses lui échappaient encore. Alana pouvait néanmoins concevoir tous les doutes qui le rongeaient dans son innocence naïve. Elle les regarda tous les deux avec les yeux de celui qui croit vraiment en ses paroles. Elle avait appris à mentir, elle ne doutait donc pas d'être crédible. Mais tous ne verraient pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils vissent. Comme Fili. Elle le vit soutenir difficilement son regard et Kili se mordre la lèvre. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ?

― Mais, cela va s'arranger ? s'enquit ensuite le plus jeune avec inquiétude.

― Va savoir, murmura-t-elle puis, en voyant le regard effaré qu'arbora Kili, elle sourit et le rassura. Bien sûr que cela va s'arranger, je ferai en sorte que cela s'arrange, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la situation perdurer dans cet état.

Mais voulait-elle réellement que tout s'arrangeât effectivement ? Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait assez. Pourquoi continuer ainsi alors qu'il était tellement plus facile de tout envoyer en l'air et de laisser couler ? Kili, convaincu mais inquiet, s'en alla à pas lents. Seul Fili resta. Alana soupira puis reprit sa course, cependant il l'arrêta de nouveau en lui serrant la main. Deux brèves pressions. Quel mal qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà fait cent fois pourrait encore les torturer à présent ? S'il leur restait une once d'humanité, le poids des remords les aurait déjà sans doute rongés, noyés. Mais peut-être restait-il encore en Alana une part d'âme car elle se sentait saigner de l'intérieur bien qu'elle n'eût pas mal et qu'elle ne fût pas tombée. D'où provenait donc cette douleur si cuisante, si éprouvante ?

― Etais-tu là depuis le début ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

― Non. Mais quand tu as commencé à crier, j'ai accouru.

― Fili, susurra-t-elle avec crainte, il se trouve que quelqu'un soupçonne des choses. Thorin m'a dit qu'on lui avait rapporté des paroles sur…

― Sur ? reprit-il en voyant qu'elle ne finissait pas.

― Je ne sais pas, avoua la souveraine en rougissant. La colère que j'ai éprouvée ne m'a pas laissé l'écouter. Je me suis emportée plus vite que je n'aurais dû.

― Qu'importe ? Cette personne peut avoir entendu ou vu n'importe quoi, Lana. Ce ne sont pas les histoires qui manquent en Erebor. Il se peut même que cela n'ait rien à avoir avec nous.

― Si. Avec moi, du moins. C'est justement pour _ça_ , à cause de _ça,_ que Thorin a explosé. Quelqu'un me surveille Fili, il faut qu'on arrête de se voir, déclara-t-elle.

― Donc après tout ce que nous avons vécu, parce que tu as peur des rumeurs lancées par je ne sais qui, tu veux que nous arrêtions tout ? cracha Fili d'une voix dure.

― C'est préférable, pour une durée indéterminée en tout cas. Et pas seulement pour nous deux, mais pour nous tous… Tu le sais. Que j'ai raison.

Fili se figea brusquement, conscient du poids de ces paroles. Il semblait avoir perdu toute contenance, lui qui d'ordinaire avançait avec une telle nonchalance et un sourire presque arrogant toujours vissé aux lèvres. Alana avait été surprise aux premiers temps de sa venue en Erebor, de voir à quel point il prenait tout ce qui lui tombait dessus avec une spontanéité et une facilité à toute épreuve. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le déstabiliser. Un point commun qu'il partageait avec son frère, Kili, ainsi qu'avec sa mère. Seul Thorin paraissait avoir un minimum les pieds sur terre, un sérieux inébranlable et une carapace de fer plus solide qu'un diamant. Une défense solide qu'Alana avait détruite en arrivant dans sa vie telle une tornade, avec la force d'un bélier.

 _Ne te leurre pas, Fili, cela me fait aussi mal qu'à toi. Je souffre, mais la souffrance est devenue une chose si commune qu'elle ne me fait plus rien, un peu comme la joie qui me séduit et m'envoûte t'est caractéristique. Pardonne-moi amour, pardonne-moi…_

― Cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, avoue-le ! s'écria-t-il brusquement.

― Q-que ?

― Tu aimes ça, changer d'homme quand bon te semble, avoir une emprise sur moi et sur Thorin et en user à ta guise !

― Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?

― Tu changes de lit et d'homme quand tu en as envie… D'amant, en somme, parce que je ne suis même pas certain que tu nous aimes réellement, cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

Il se rapprocha soudainement et l'attira à lui sans douceur, collant sa bouche à son oreille. Alana sentit les lèvres de Fili la frôler toutefois elle ne ressentit ni plaisir ni excitation. Mais de la peur.

― Dis-moi, Lana, commença le nain blond en murmurant. En belle tentatrice que tu es… Sur qui comptes-tu jeter ton dévolu, à présent ? Sur mon frère ? Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

Elle ne put en supporter davantage et le repoussa avec la même violence que celle dont il avait usé pour l'attiré à lui. Puis elle le gifla, un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé porté de toute sa vie. Fili porta la main à sa joue, vaguement surpris, mais il n'avait pas cherché à arrêter le coup. Alana s'enfuit en courant, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle se sentait plus seule et plus désemparée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. C'était une sensation nouvelle, nullement similaire à celle qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle voulut que cela cessât. Il _fallait_ que cela cessât…

Elle n'avait personne chez qui se réfugier, aucun bras dans lesquels se consoler.

Elle était seule. Si seule…

°Oo°oO°

Quand Dis vint la trouver, Alana était dans sa chambre assise dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. La descendante de Durin lui trouva un air d'enfant perdu et de coupable désolé à la fois. Le doute s'étalait sur son visage, le repentir aussi.

― Tout va bien ? osa-t-elle demander, bien qu'elle sût la réponse.

― Tout va, et c'est déjà bien, lui fut-il répondu laconiquement.

La souveraine s'en voulut aussitôt. Dis n'avait pas à subir sa colère alors qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Mais fort heureusement pour elle, l'aînée ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Cet être agréable et gentil avait toujours été doté d'une profonde clémence et d'une modération louable. Elle prétendait souvent, avec une sage humilité dans le fond de ses yeux, que devenir mère lui avait permis de se remettre en question et de considérer son caractère sous un nouveau jour. Il y avait des choses, disait-elle, que l'on ne pouvait plus faire lorsque l'on avait des enfants. Certaines attitudes étaient à proscrire pour leur donner le meilleur exemple et le meilleur cadre de vie.

― Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? s'enquit la soeur de Thorin.

― Non, je te remercie.

― Voudrais-tu que l'on en discute un moment ?

― Que penses-tu qu'il y ait d'autre à ajouter ?

― Tu sais, commença Dis après quelques secondes de réflexion, Thorin n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très ouvert au dialogue, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de ses propres problèmes. Avant de lui faire dire quelque chose, il faut batailler ferme, becs et ongles à la fois et ne jamais lâcher prise jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique. Cela n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis notre enfance. En fait, je crois que je l'ai toujours connu comme ça. Toujours brusque et renfermé. Même mon autre frère ne l'a jamais autant été. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Alana, cela lui passera. Il faut simplement que tu lui laisses le temps…

― Le temps pour _quoi_ , Dis ? demanda Alana avec vivacité. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut encore attendre de moi ? Il possède déjà tout ce qu'un individu de bon sens peut souhaiter : un foyer, une famille… Ne lui ai-je pas _tout_ donné ?

 _Non, pas encore tout…_

― Mais c'est _toi_ qu'il désire par-dessus tout, annonça Dis avec une simplicité telle qu'elle donnait l'impression que cela sautait aux yeux. Tu ne l'as pas connu du temps où Smaug a ravagé notre cité. Thorin était devenu un être plus sombre et plus froid encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. La graine de la méfiance a poussé dans son cœur, il refusait de se fier même à sa propre famille. Il nous a tournés le dos à tous, croyant tant protéger son entourage et lui-même si personne ne voyait ses faiblesses. La peur de perdre le peu qu'il lui restait l'a rendu aigri et soupçonneux durant de longues années… Il a souffert, Alana. Plus que je ne pourrai jamais l'imaginer et plus qu'il ne voudra sans doute l'admettre. Je crois que la seule chose qu'il souhaite, c'est que jamais tu ne vois de lui cette facette de sa personnalité qui le hante encore aujourd'hui et qui motive, même inconsciemment, certaines de ses actions et de ses paroles. S'il t'évite, c'est dans l'unique but de te laisser voir de lui la meilleure personne qu'il puisse être, en se réfugiant derrière des apparences non pas trompeuses mais incomplètes.

L'intéressée eut du mal à encaisser le choc que venaient de lui faire ces quelques phrases. Elles éclairaient une toute autre réalité, une perspective dont elle n'avait encore jamais soupçonné l'existence. Comment avait-elle pu, en tant qu'épouse aimante et dévouée, ne pas voir le sacrifice auquel se pliait son époux pour ne pas qu'elle souffrît des séquelles de son ancienne vie passée dans la poussière et dans le sang ? Alana se sentait comme quelqu'un de sale et d'ignoble, profitant des avantages d'une vie dont elle jouissait sans mérite. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché cette part de sa vie alors qu'elle avait juré de tout endurer à ses côtés pour les années à venir ? Avait-il cru qu'elle le détesterait ?

 _Tu t'es trompé, amour. Lourdement trompé… S'il en avait été autrement, peut-être les choses n'en seraient-elles pas là aujourd'hui. Si seulement tu m'avais fait confiance, Thorin, j'aurais pu t'aider non pas à oublier tes démons mais à les enterrer. Je t'aurais aidé à t'en défaire._

― Je vais te laisser maintenant, si tu veux bien. Je crois… que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je m'en vais trouver mon frère à présent, il sera sans doute plus difficile à raisonner que toi donc je préfère m'y mettre le plus tôt possible. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit surtout, et n'oublie pas de le laisser te faire confiance. Je sais que tu penses que cette confiance t'ait due, et que tu es censée l'avoir déjà, mais votre mariage n'est pas le seul fait de l'amour. Votre union a été précipité et vos sentiments aussi, de par le fait. Je ne doute pas que vous vous aimiez avant, ne serait-ce qu'un brin… mais les obligations d'Erebor ont faussé votre jugement là-dessus et j'en suis désolée…

Puis Dis s'excusa et sortit, refermant la porte en un bruit sourd derrière elle. Alana soupira et se plongea dans d'intenses réflexions, consciente qu'il fallait qu'elle reconsidérât tout sous un jour nouveau. De plus, elle n'avait guère envie de sortir de ses appartements et de croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Peu importait qui avait raccompagné les invités jusqu'à la porte, mais cela n'avait pas été la Reine...

Quand le feu avait commencé à manquer de bûches dans l'âtre, Alana s'était penchée en avant pour en mettre une nouvelle. C'était le seul mouvement qu'elle avait esquissé depuis qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas sortir. Ses jambes, repliées sous elle, commençaient à lui faire vraiment mal mais la souveraine ne semblait guère le remarquer. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois pour laisser place à Thorin. Celui-ci arborait un air triste et désolé à son tour et il n'en fallut guère davantage pour qu'Alana se jetât dans ses bras sitôt que leurs regards se fussent croisés. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec force, manquant presque de l'étouffer, mais la Rocheneuvienne le laissa faire car cela lui procurait tellement de bien. En dépit du bonheur d'être avec son époux, Alana sentit son esprit voguer vers Fili avec lequel elle s'était aussi disputé. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'occupa guère son attention plus de deux secondes et la souveraine se laissa entièrement aller à l'étreinte de son époux.

― Je m'en veux de ce qu'il s'est passé, Alana. Je m'excuse et je…

― Silence, Thorin. Embrasse-moi plutôt si tu veux t'excuser.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son conjoint pour venir d'elle-même chercher l'amour qu'elle réclamait et, très vite, ils cessèrent prétendre jouer à des jeux d'enfant. Elle passa un bras, puis l'autre, derrière le cou de son époux pour l'attirer davantage à elle et il se laissa docilement faire, nouant ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Le fait de ne pas _tout_ contrôler lui procurait un tant soit peu de plaisir et une espèce de changement par la même occasion. Alana se serait glorifiée à voix haute d'être celle qui lui procurait ce plaisir mais Thorin semblait déjà en avoir conscience. A quoi bon utiliser des mots et gaspiller de la salive quand cela n'était pas nécessaire ? Le temps était une chose précieuse et la Reine avait déjà une idée de la façon dont elle allait utiliser le sien et celui de Thorin…

Il la souleva par les hanches puis la déposa avec délicatesse mais envie sur le lit. Puis il entreprit avec beaucoup trop de longueur aux yeux de la souveraine de défaire les liens qui retenaient sa robe. Le temps lui parut interminable avant que son vêtement ne rejoignît le sol. Grâce aux paroles de sa belle-sœur, elle avait aussi compris une chose durant son long moment de réflexion : si Thorin la ''mettait dans son lit '' comme elle se plaisait si facilement à dire, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait du seul moment où il pouvait lui prouver son amour, où ils pouvaient être seuls tous les deux et partager un moment intimité aussi fragile que des instants qu'ils volaient à la journée qui n'avait pas de fin. Un lien les unissait, de cela, elle n'en doutait pas.

Et en cet instant, alors que les lèvres de son époux parcouraient son corps à découvert, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance…


	14. Chapter 14

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 12_**

* * *

 _ **«** Qu'importe que tu aimes ou pas ton époux. Tu aimeras ses enfants car ce seront aussi les tiens. **»**_

* * *

L'incident avait fini par s'estomper comme s'efface la cendre à force de la frotter, abandonnant progressivement la mémoire de ceux qui avaient daigné s'y intéresser pour n'y laisser, tout au plus, que de vagues souvenirs insignifiants – des ruines médiocres et ternes. Suppléé de Patience et de Tolérance, le Temps finirait par détourner les esprits du vrai tourment qui leur noircissait l'âme au profit d'un divertissement qui apaiserait leurs soupçons. Chacun avait ses propres soucis et ses propres querelles, il en allait ainsi. Alana elle-même avait fini par se convaincre que l'affaire n'était pas si grave qu'elle se le figurait, qu'une dispute était une chose normale dans un couple et que l'intensité de l'amour ne pouvait rien y faire elle devait lâcher prise et ne plus y penser à son tour.

Une semaine avait ainsi fini par passé, puis deux, puis trois… Les jours se succédant avaient naturellement fini par retomber d'eux-mêmes dans cette torpeur morne qui assujettissait même la volonté la plus farouche, recouvrant leur rythme las et traînant comme refusant de s'écouler sinon à contrecœur. Quelle entité pouvait cependant contraindre le Temps à s'aliéner ? Et dans quel but ?

La lourdeur de l'ennui pesait sur la Montagne mais Alana était intérieurement soulagée d'avoir retrouvé cette habitude doucereuse, synonyme de calme et de tranquillité – Erebor avait recouvré sa quiétude et son silence millénaire, bornée de gestes et de paroles rituelles vides de sens mais non d'utilité. Les couloirs étaient de nouveau fréquentés par des visages apaisés et respectueux dont les regards néanmoins, toujours francs et perçants, ne cessaient d'adresser tant des questions que des reproches, cherchant sans cesse de quelque manière à démêler le vrai du faux au sein de la vérité elle-même. Sauraient-ils la découvrir, cette vérité qu'ils cherchaient avec tant d'ardeur ? Le pourraient-ils en fin de compte ? Peut-être Alana ne mentait-elle pas avec autant de habileté qu'elle le pensait…

La souveraine s'efforçait de ne pas penser à cette perspective, à cette éventualité si cohérente qu'elle pouvait devenir réelle à tout moment et, le soir pendant les dîners, elle parvenait à s'en défaire complètement pour apprécier le moment présent et tous ses bienfaits. Quand, réunis autour d'une table pleine et riche de mets divers, en compagnie des personnes qui dessinaient son quotidien, Alana pouvait se laisser aller au rire franc et sincère d'une jovialité non feinte, abandonner ses réflexions toujours si obscures et laisser place à la joie et abaisser les barrières qu'elle avait érigées autour d'elle pour se protéger de la duplicité corruptive des relations sociales. L'authenticité pouvait briller dans le ciel bien qu'elle n'écrasât pas les ténèbres de la menace.

La souveraine parvenait à trouver agréable ces récits qu'elle connaissait pourtant sur le bout des doigts mais qui ne la concernaient pas, les mythes de ces héros Nains qui avaient dressé la légende d'Erebor jusqu'à lui donner un faste qui, semblait-il, dépassait celui des autres peuples. Les plus jeunes y voyaient le lustre de leur ancêtres, les plus anciens la gloire de leur jeunesse… C'était dans cette atmosphère de joie apparente, entourés d'éclats de rires et de souffles chauds, que les membres de la famille royale avaient pris leurs plus grandes résolutions de leur vie, les uns à l'abri des autres, enfermés dans leur inviolable intériorité où le corps rencontrait l'esprit pour que la passion se mêlât aux gestes.

Thorin avait tenu à se montrer plus disponible et plus proche encore de son épouse, ne se contentant plus seulement de la couver du regard de loin mais de lui prendre la main et de la soustraire du commun pour l'élever dans l'ombre. Il s'essayait sur les bancs au sommet des remparts de sorte que ses genoux touchassent ceux de sa femme et lui expliquait longuement ce que la Montagne attendait de lui – et d'elle un moyen maladroit de passer du temps avec celle qu'il aimait sans prendre de risques, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire d'autre. Car au-delà de ce qu'ils voulaient bien admettre tous deux, ils s'étaient mariés en se connaissant trop peu l'un et l'autre. Les apparences leur avaient voilé les yeux, ne montrant de ces deux êtres que ce que le commun avait l'habitude de voir rares étaient les fois où leur essence profonde avait clairement jailli à la vue de l'autre. Sans compter la pression qu'avait ajouté la situation du Roi et la nécessité de se sortir d'une mauvaise passe, d'une crise sociétale et identitaire. Mais ces rares moments, cependant, ceux où ils avaient pu se révéler pleinement, avaient été les plus intenses et les plus purs – les plus précieux aussi.

Toutefois, là où le regard de Thorin montrait de la confiance, celui d'Alana laissait transparaître un doute profond que tous les masques de façade ne pouvaient tromper. Là où les paroles du roi témoignaient d'une maîtrise presque innée, les murmures hésitants de la reine trahissaient une extraction différente. Tout n'était pas _aussi_ facile que le laissait entendre le Roi sous la Montagne et il n'en serait probablement jamais ainsi. Bien qu'Alana fût lasse du pessimisme, la neutralité et le bénéfice du doute étaient inenvisageables dans cette situation précise – le cynisme l'avait déjà gagnée depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle pût se résoudre à autre chose. Sa mentalité s'était calquée sur celle du peuple de Thorin sans l'avoir jamais adoptée son cœur ne suivait pas son esprit, ses décisions étaient prises par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même mais parlait avec sa voix.

Néanmoins, il se trouva un moment où la stupeur fut d'une authenticité indubitable. Ce fut lorsqu'elle apprit qu'une part des nains d'Erebor croyaient en elle avec une certitude aussi fondée que dans le cas de Thorin. Thorin, qui avait remis Erebor sur pieds avec presque rien lorsqu'il était sur le point de tout perdre, qui n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier jusqu'à s'abaisser à des besognes dont mêmes les plus humbles n'avaient pas voulu pour offrir à son peuple un foyer sous lequel habiter… Comment Alana pouvait-elle être méritante de l'attention qu'on lui portait quand chacun de ses gestes était bien moindre ? Aucune des réponses à cette question ne saurait jamais la satisfaire…

Et toute condamnée au malheur qu'elle était, la souveraine ne pouvait se soustraire de cette situation qui la rendait malade. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à en souffrir, elle ne l'avait jamais été. La rancune avait assombri le cœur de Fili depuis les derniers événements et la noirceur de son regard s'était propagé dans le reste de son cœur, le rendant froid et irascible, discret et fuyant, aussi… Alana avait eu beau essayé de lui parler depuis leur altercation difficile, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ses tentatives désespérées pour lui mettre la main dessus se soldaient par de douloureux échecs qui ne faisaient d'accroître une frustration déjà si grande et le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important – comme un signal d'alarme, le dernier peut-être bien.

Fili s'était mis à frôler les murs jusqu'à devenir un passe-muraille, fantôme insaisissable étouffant le bruit de ses pas et dissimulant ses gestes au point que nul ne sût où il se trouvait et demeurait insensible à tout appel. Selon les infimes dires qu'avait recueillis Kili, son aîné ne passait plus les journées en Erebor et il n'était pas non plus rare qu'il séjournât ailleurs qu'à la maison, parmi les siens… Personne d'autre n'était en mesure d'informer la souveraine sur cette nouvelle et mystérieuse vie que l'héritier de Thorin avait décidé de mener du jour au lendemain son quotidien était devenu similaire à de la brume opaque dans laquelle l'on se serait perdu par mégarde. Même Dis revêtait ce statut d'égarée et de troublée, inquiète pour son fils sans foncièrement le montrer. Dès qu'Alana soupçonnait quelqu'un d'en savoir davantage, elle faisait mine de l'interroger pour le compte de son époux et de sa belle-sœur. Les réponses, bien souvent évasives, n'étaient guère concluantes non plus que satisfaisantes et le doute persistait comme un poison dont on ne trouvait le remède salutaire.

Aussi concernée qu'elle fût par la situation de son amant, Alana ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Et peut-être Fili ne le souhaitait-il pas, car d'aide il n'avait pas besoin. Peut-être au fond était-il plus judicieux de n'en rien savoir…

°Oo°oO°

Le temps était doux et l'heure propice au recueillement au sommet des remparts d'Erebor, sur l'unique versant donnant sur le monde. Là s'étendait la lande jusqu'à perte de vue, grande et majestueuse, ondulante sous la brise matinale et la lumière diurne. On eût dit une mer au calme trompeur auquel le marin, tout avisé qu'il fût, voulait bien succomber malgré tout. Alana s'accouda sur le rempart de pierres froides et inspira profondément l'air de la hauteur, de cette altitude vertigineuse dont on ne pouvait ressortir vivant mais grâce à laquelle on se sentait vivre. L'espace d'un bref instant, l'impression de se sentir seule au monde et invincible face à tout danger provenant de l'extérieur la gagna, et une bouffée d'orgueil la fit se redresser fièrement. Le prix de ces avantages, cependant, lui revint bien vite en tête et lui ramena les pieds sur terre. Qu'il eut été facile de sauter, pourtant…

La souveraine soupira et se tourna dos au paysage. Son regard rencontra celui de Dis, assise sur un des bancs non loin de là. Une ébauche de sourire étira les lèvres de la Reine et elle demanda :

― As-tu eu ce paysage pour tableau depuis ton enfance ?

― Oui et non, lui fut-il répondu d'un ton nostalgique. Je l'ai eu un moment il est vrai, mais je ne me rappelle plus de la durée exacte… Cela remonte à si loin, tellement loin qu'aussi terrible qu'ait été la prise d'Erebor par Smaug, je ne me souviens pas. J'ai l'impression que ça n'a duré qu'un instant fugace, si court et si insignifiant que l'on n'a aucun mal à le chasser d'un geste de la main… On le désire passer plus vite ou au contraire l'on retient sa course égoïstement pour profiter davantage d'un moment qui est de toute façon condamné. Ces quelques années passées… je les ai oubliées. Toutes. Je pensais que j'aurais jamais à quitter ce paysage ni même ma maison, alors je n'ai que trop peu profité de l'un et l'autre – avec d'amers regrets, crois-le bien. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de la lande du temps où j'avais besoin de me jucher sur une chaise pour la contempler. Tout ceci est pour moi aussi nouveau que familier.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se reprit à la dernière seconde, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en laissant échapper une grimace pathétique, signe que cela n'avait sans doute pas d'importance. Alana la regarda du coin de l'œil et vit le regard de Dis se perdre dans le vide, voyager très loin dans le passé et s'abandonner dans son univers de souvenirs si prompt à susciter la peine en même temps que la joie. En la voyant ainsi prostrée dans cette posture de repli sur elle-même, la souveraine se demanda ce que cela ferait de retourner à la Rocheneuve, même le temps d'un bref instant. Est-ce que cela suffirait à raviver chez elle la flamme des souvenirs si puissants qu'ils en seraient frappants ? En cet instant où la naine brune racontait ce qu'elle avait été contrainte de quitter à cause de la fatalité, Alana partagea sa tristesse, ressentit sa nostalgie, admira son courage et loua sa maturité. Elle avait tout d'une digne héritière de Durin et de l'étoffe des seigneurs de ce monde. Il n'eut pas été surprenant que des nains acceptassent de la suivre si le trône eut dû lui échoir.

 _Est-ce que je reconnaîtrais ma maison,_ songea Alana avec une sourde peur, _si j'y retournais_ ?

Le songe l'amena, presque machinalement, à lever les yeux vers le ciel avec le désir pieux de recevoir l'aide des divinités, ou du moins leur réponse. Le ciel n'était rien de plus qu'une obscure clarté en cet instant, qu'un océan de nuages sombres et menaçants comme les ondes profondes des flots au centre desquels brillait, avec l'ardeur d'un désespéré résolu, le soleil tel une lanterne au cœur d'une tempête faisant rage. Qui perdurerait sans fin. Les dieux étaient aveugles et sourds. Et bientôt il pleuvrait.

― Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, Lana. La pluie arrive à grands pas.

L'air en effet s'alourdissait et se chargeait en électricité. Il n'y aurait pas seulement de la pluie, mais un orage le ciel gronderait et cracherait, véhément. Comme un père qui s'acharne contre son enfant fautif. L'intéressée délaissa le monde céleste pour revenir à sa compagne à qui elle adressa un lent hochement de tête. Mais au moment où Alana voulut suivre Dis, elle fut prise d'un vertige soudain qui la contraignit à se rattraper sur les remparts pour ne pas choir au sol. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre froide au point de se briser, la sensation était soudaine et brusque, presque surnaturelle. Sa tête se mit à tourner et sa vision à se brouiller. Elle peina à déglutir comme si sa langue eut été prise dans un étau poisseux qui rendait sa salive trop épaisse et sirupeuse. L'air parut se raréfier autour d'elle, devenant plus sec à chaque respiration et le sang qui pulsait à ses tempes sonnait comme un tambour à l'intérieur de son crâne. D'où venait que ses oreilles vrillassent et que ses mains tremblassent ainsi ? L'envie de vomir la prit, mais Alana eut suffisamment de force et de maîtrise pour la réprimer au plus profond d'elle-même, là où elle ne saurait nuire.

― Alana ! Que t'arrive-t-il, s'écria Dis en accourant vers elle, le regard affolé et en proie à l'inquiétude la plus vive.

La souveraine fut incapable de lui répondre sur le champ. Haletante, elle se concentra sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce que, peu à peu, la force et le calme reparurent dans son corps non plus agité par des soubresauts irréguliers. Quand elle eut suffisamment confiance en son équilibre, Alana se dégagea du rempart et inspira profondément de grandes goulées d'air qui achevèrent de lui faire recouvrer la santé.

― Ca va aller, Dis, lui dit-elle d'une voix encore faible. Je vais mieux… Quoi que cela ait été, cela a passé.

― Tu es si blême, par Mahal ! lui reprocha l'interpelée en fronçant les sourcils, peu convaincue. As-tu bien manger ?

La Rocheneuvienne la rassura d'un calme hochement de tête et esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard inquisiteur de sa belle-sœur posé sur elle. Une étude minutieuse et dérangeante – presque impolie. Les sourcils de Dis se foncèrent et elle croisa les bras.

― Lana… Quand as-tu saigné pour la dernière fois ? lui demanda-t-elle alors de but en blanc.

La question désarçonna la souveraine dont la réponse se fit attendre. Alana fit un rapide calcul et le résultat la frappa : deux lunes.

― Deux lunes… J'ai saigné pour la dernière fois il y a deux lunes, murmura-t-elle en posant machinalement une main sur son ventre.

Se pourrait-il que… Etait-ce seulement possible qu'elle fût vraiment enceinte ? Une panique sourde crût dans ses entrailles.

― Viens, ordonna Dis d'un ton ferme. Je t'emmène voir un guérisseur, mieux vaut en être sûres.

Dubitative, Alana n'eut pas la force de protester et se lassa entraîner par sa belle-sœur que l'inquiétude avait délaissé pour être remplacée par de l'espoir. Des étincelles brillaient dans le fond de ses yeux sombres, comme des joyaux. Un héritier saurait probablement arranger les choses au sein de la famille royale, nul doute là-dessus. Un sourire s'échappa de la naine brune tandis qu'elle guidait sa reine dans les entrailles de la Montagne, confiante. Alana quant à elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même, comme une évidence, qu'il n'y aurait rien à confirmer. Tout était déjà en marche et le temps ne ferait que confirmer les projets de la nature et les révéler aux yeux de tous. La machine infernale était lancée et bientôt la fin du monde sonnerait. Rien qu'une question de temps, encore une…

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la souveraine cependant qu'elle entrait dans le laboratoire du guérisseur qui l'accueillit avec un large sourire et une révérence respectueuse. L'histoire était encore bien loin d'être terminée : tant de choses n'avaient pas encore été écrites.

°Oo°oO°

La patience des Elfes relevait somme toute du miracle, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute possible à ce sujet. C'était ce que pensait Alana, allongée sur le dos le long d'une couchette avec l'impression que des siècles entiers s'étaient écoulés sans qu'elle n'eût bougé. Comment parvenir à survivre à l'éternité ? se demandait-elle en essayant de ménager son irritation et son impatience.

Elle voyait du coin de l'œil le guérisseur se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre de la pièce avec toute la rapidité que lui conféraient son âge avancé et sa démarche chaloupée, sous le regard inflexible de Dis qui scrutait le moindre de ses faits et gestes sans omettre le moindre détail. Celui-ci était plus petit que la normale, quasiment de la taille d'un Hobbit, avec une barbe auburn très fournie qu'il avait agrémenté de bijoux d'or et de tresses. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à marmonner dans sa barbe, ce qui rendait son discours incompréhensible pour les deux femmes qui s'en sentaient frustrées. Alana n'était pas en mesure d'estimer son âge, la physionomie étant une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais su décrypter. Elle lui reconnut cependant des faux-airs de Balin, pas autant que pouvait en avoir Dwalin, mais la ressemblance pouvait en surprendre plus d'un au premier abord. Rafrin, car tel était son nom, était néanmoins plus dur de caractère quoiqu'il fût gentil.

Suite à l'interdiction de se lever sans le consentement du guérisseur, Alana se trouvait exclue de la discussion que tenaient à voix basse sa belle-sœur et le nain après un dernier examen. La souveraine, en dépit de son statut, n'avait pu user de son autorité pour entendre ce qui se disait à son sujet et ne pouvait que se contenter d'observer du coin extrême de l'œil les rares mouvements que l'un et l'autre esquissaient de temps à autre. Rafrin hocha finalement la tête puis revint de sa démarche bancale vers sa patiente, s'emparant sur le chemin d'un petit sachet de toile épais contenant des herbes odorantes. Les fragrances désagréables qui s'en dégageaient redonnèrent la nausée à Alana quand le sachet fut agité sous son nez.

― Avez-vu pu dormir sur le ventre récemment ? lui demanda Rafrin.

― Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne dors jamais sur le ventre. Je me sens mal dans cette position, répliqua-t-elle vivement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Par pitié, veuillez arrêter avec cette chose, l'odeur est vraiment désagréable.

L'intéressé hocha la tête, satisfait, et écarta son sachet à bonne distance avant de le ranger dans un tiroir presque vide. Il rapporta ensuite à sa patiente une serviette humide pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir le visage. En croisant le regard de Dis, Alana remarqua que celle-ci souriait largement et elle en éprouva une certaine gêne. L'héritière de Durin prit à part le guérisseur et lui posa encore d'autres questions que la souveraine ne comprit pas. De fébriles exclamations ponctuaient leur discours et une certaine agitation s'emparait de leur corps à mesure qu'ils bougeaient. Même si le verdict tardait, Alana n'avait plus le moindre doute désormais. Elle aurait un enfant. Mahal l'avait voulu. Son destin était scellé.

― Êtes-vous _sûr_ que je suis enceinte ? demanda-t-elle quand on lui eut annoncé la nouvelle.

― Ma reine, ne suis-je pas guérisseur ? Je connais mon métier aussi bien que vous connaissez le vôtre.

 _Et c'est bien là le problème, mon cher,_ songea la souveraine. _Si vous êtes aussi doué que moi, nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes._

L'officialisation de la nouvelle sonnait comme faux, comme les sensations d'un rêve dont on ne conserve aucune image, aucun souvenir. Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion, qu'elle fût joie ou peine. Seuls ses yeux témoignaient de sa peur, d'une peur grandissante et têtue, mais d'aucun cri. Rien que du silence… Un profond silence de mort.

Il n'existait aucun terme, dans aucune langue, qui eut pu retranscrire avec exactitude l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait aucune combinaison d'expressions n'était suffisamment imagée non plus que suffisamment exacte pour cela. Il est de ces instants où le corps devient son propre langage et exprime bien plus que ne pourront jamais le faire la parole. Qui saura se montrer suffisamment habile pour le comprendre, cependant ?

― Puis-je m'en aller à présent ? s'enquit Alana d'une voix ténue.

Elle n'attendit cependant aucune réponse pour se lever d'elle-même. Une action trop brusque et trop vive qui la fit chanceler. Dis et Rafrin la rattrapèrent aussitôt et leur contact lui donna l'impression d'une intense brûlure dont il fallait se défaire au plus vite. Une légère secousse le lui permit et la souveraine s'enfuit aussitôt. Le guérisseur afficha une mine consternée mais la naine brune comprenait – ou moins le croyait-elle – cette attitude troublante. Sa propre grossesse ne l'avait pas laissée de marbre, et la crainte d'avoir à élever un enfant en période de troubles lui avait fait penser à d'horribles choses qui lui faisaient honte.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura-t-elle. C'est la nouvelle… Je ne l'ai pas accueillie d'une meilleure manière quand on m'a annoncé mon premier enfant, vous savez. Cela lui passera. Pourriez-vous me donner des plantes ou des remèdes en cas de fièvre, de vomissements…

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Je me charge de tout cela, soyez sans crainte. Notre Reine doit avoir besoin de se reposer et, quand bien même y aurait-il une autre raison, je ne puis personne pour porter un jugement là-dessus.

La mention d'une « autre raison » fit tiquer Dis l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, mais son désarroi disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Quelle autre raison pouvait-il y avoir ? Elle s'empara du feuillet qui lui remit Rafrin au sujet des médecines puis s'en alla. Une poignée de minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées, guère plus.

Ces quelques minutes avaient suffi à Alana pour prendre de l'avance dans les couloirs et réfléchir à la pertinence de révéler dès à présent la vérité à Thorin au sujet de sa grossesse. Etait-il plus judicieux d'attendre davantage ? Là n'était pas la vraie question à se poser, et la souveraine ne le savait que trop bien. L'effroi qui grandissait en elle, celui qui lui avait fait prendre la fuite, n'était pas dû au fait d'être enceinte mais plutôt à celui de ne pas savoir de qui elle l'était. Qui, de Thorin ou de Fili, avait implanté sa marque en elle ? Et comment avait-elle fait, depuis tout ce temps, pour n'avoir jamais songé à pouvoir tomber enceinte d'un homme qui n'était pas le bon, d'un être qui n'aurait par ailleurs jamais dû la toucher ?

Presque inconsciemment, Alana laissa glisser une main sur son ventre qu'elle caressa avec une précaution excessive. Saurait-on dès la naissance de l'enfant qu'il était le fruit d'un adultère ?

― Alana, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La douce voix de Dis lui parut venir de loin, si loin... A quel moment s'était-elle arrêtée et suffisamment longtemps pour que Dis eût pu la rejoindre ?

― Personne ne m'a jamais prévenue, murmura-t-elle. Personne ne m'a jamais dit comment les choses sont supposées se passer. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un enfant je me figure à peine ce que cela veut dire. On attend de moi que je sache tellement de choses, mais on ne m'apprend rien.

― Tu peux compter sur moi, la rassura la naine brune. Avec les deux enfants que j'ai eus, et Mahal sait qu'ils n'auront pas été les plus sages, je suis tout à fait à même de te conseiller. E Thorin a vu ses neveux grandir, il saura s'occuper de son propre enfant quand le moment viendra. Personne ne te laissera tomber, ici. Nous sommes une famille.

Cette dernière phrase arracha un sourire à la souveraine et l'idée de voir Thorin père portant un enfant – _son_ enfant – le fit se figer sur son visage quelques bonnes secondes. Cela saurait la rendre heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été en Erebor.

― Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais lui en parler maintenant ? s'enquit-elle auprès de sa belle-sœur. N'est-il pas plus judicieux d'attendre une autre lune ?

― Non, je ne le pense pas. Il n'y a pas de raison de retarder la nouvelle. Thorin est ton époux et le père de ton enfant, il a le droit de le savoir. Cependant nous pouvons attendre davantage avant de faire une annonce officielle. Tu auras commencé à prendre du ventre, et la nouvelle passera mieux – elle s'établira plus facilement dans les mentalités. En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, tu peux être certaine que je veillerai sur toi autant que faire se peut. Les naissances sont rares de par chez nous, et tu ne dois en aucun cas risquer de perdre la vie ou ton enfant.

― Ne me dis pas de pareilles choses, s'il te plaît…

― Je suis désolée, mais te cacher la vérité ne fais pas partie de ma ligne de conduite, contrecarra fermement Dis, d'un sérieux dont elle usait peu. Ton enfant, Alana, sera le maillon de la chaîne qui t'inscrira véritablement dans l'histoire de notre peuple. Ceux qui avaient encore des réticences à t'accueillir parmi eux n'auront plus de choix : tu seras des nôtres car ton sang coulera dans celui de Durin.

Une prophétie cruelle et violente, presque injuste. Une alliance corrosive et empoisonnée, rampant comme un serpent dans le jardin du bonheur et de la quiétude. La menace d'un avenir corrompu que rien ne saurait arrêter, un cauchemar qui prend vie là où se meurt la paix…

― Viens, allons dans la salle commune, reprit Dis. Nous y discuterons plus aisément.

Et Alana la suivit, tout en prêtant l'oreille à ce babillage sur les enfants et la grossesse. Sa tête était ailleurs cependant, mais était-ce surprenant ? Elles s'assirent toutes deux en retrait, après s'être fait servir une boisson chaude par un domestique qui passait par là. La salle commune n'avait jamais paru si grande que lorsqu'elle était désertée, comme si elle eut été trop imposante pour seulement une poignée d'âmes. Comme si la Montagne avait englouti les Nains et les avait faits prisonniers de ses entrailles – et si Erebor n'avait jamais été leur demeure mais pis encore ?

― Ce sont les premiers mois, les plus durs, commença la naine brune avec expérience. C'est là que le corps change, qu'il subit ses toutes premières transformations. Ensuite, cela dépendra du caractère de ton enfant. Je ne prendrai pas mon cas pour une généralité, tu connais les miens tu sais comment ils sont…

A l'écouter parler ainsi, on eut pu croire que les grossesses de Dis, si douloureuses qu'elles eussent été, n'avaient été qu'un cas exceptionnel dont il ne fallait tenir compte. Elle avait ce don commun à Thorin, celui de faire croire que toutes les choses étaient faciles. Mais si optimiste que la jeune sœur du Roi pouvait être, ses paroles ne suffirent à chasser l'inquiétude du le visage de la souveraine, qui pâlissait de minute en minute. Quand le Roi apparut d'un seul coup derrière elle, son contact lui arracha un frisson et des tremblements.

― Qu'es-tu donc en train de dire à mon épouse pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ? gronda-t-il en enserrant sa compagne de ses bras.

― Peu de choses, cher frère. J'instruis ma belle-sœur sur son futur proche, rien de plus, taquina l'intéressée avec un sourire malicieux.

― Comment cela ? dit-il en prenant place aux côtés d'Alana.

Celle-ci se tourna vers son époux et lui adressa un tendre sourire pour calmer son humeur et lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des choses qui se disaient dans son dos. En voyant que cela n'apaisait nullement ses craintes, la souveraine se blottit contre son époux, qui l'enserra d'une main sans cesser d'adresser à sa sœur un regard noir et lourd de reproches. Alana n'était pas fière de son attitude, qu'elle considérait être celle d'une lâche, en laissant à Dis le soin de sa défense. Mais la naine brune rayonna d'un sourire fourbe, un sourire de tacticien, et concentra son regard sur sa compagne qui se sentit rougir.

― Alana, reprit-il avec plus de raideur, comptes-tu m'apprendre de quoi il retourne ou vais-je devoir faire parler ma sœur ?

― Nul besoin d'en arriver là, amour. Je… Je suis enceinte, finit-elle par avouer.

Il y eut un gros silence. Non un de ces silences gênants qui deviennent si lourds qu'ils semblent écraser la terre, mais le silence profond et creux de l'ignorance qui se change en incompréhension.

―Tu… Est-ce vrai ? Alana, es-tu bien enceinte ? Dis, tu ne plaisantes pas ?

― Eh ! Je n'ai rien dit, moi ! s'offusqua l'interpelée en levant les mains en gage d'innocence.

― Nous sommes allées voir le guérisseur, Dis et moi. Rafrin me l'a confirmé : je suis bel et bien enceinte. Réjouis-toi, amour : d'ici quelques mois nous aurons un garçon… ou une fille.

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres à l'instant où elle eut fini de prononcer ces mots fut pour Thorin la plus belle des choses de l'univers. La beauté d'une étoile et la chaleur du soleil, toutes deux réunis pour célébrer un jour si grandiose.

― Quelle est donc l'origine de ces réjouissances ? fit Kili en s'approchant vers eux, voyant la joie de son oncle toujours présente sur ses traits.

― Seuls les proches sont autorisés à le savoir pour le moment, Kili, je compte donc sur ta discrétion, dit Alana.

― Aucun problème, même Fili n'apprendra rien de ma bouche.

― Je suis enceinte.

― Non, sérieusement ?!

― Ai-je l'air si peu sérieuse de nature pour que _tous_ vous me fassiez cette remarque ? rétorqua Alana, légèrement vexée.

― Crois-tu que ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? Et pourquoi pas les deux ?

L'enthousiasme du jeune nain était presque contagieuse il était difficile de ne pas s'émouvoir en le voyant lui-même ému de la sorte. Alana laissa échapper un souffle rieur et baissa la tête avec humilité et discrétion. Nul besoin de redevenir le centre de l'attention. L'idée d'être enceinte ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit depuis le temps, encore moins l'idée de pouvoir être enceinte de jumeaux. Ce phénomène était déjà si rare on disait « béni des dieux » les couples qui avaient eu cette chance. Alana ne s'était jamais estimée _chanceuse_. D'aucun aurait pu s'insurger de cette perception de la vie, arguant qu'épouser un Roi était ce à quoi on pouvait aspirer de mieux, mais c'était sans compter les désagréments que cela occasionnait. Vivre dans la royauté était un luxe, incarner la royauté était une malédiction. C'était Dis qu'il fallait envier et elle qu'il fallait plaindre…Les individus se plaignent toujours de celui qui est au plus haut de la pyramide et non de celui-qui se trouve simplement plus haut qu'eux.

― Kili, je te conseille de ne pas te bercer d'illusions à ce propos. Mahal a beau être généreux et le couple royal extraordinaire, rien ne laisse entendre qu'Alana sera touchée par la grâce divine, rappela Dis avec sagesse. A plus forte raison, il vaut mieux souhaiter que ce soit un héritier.

― Une cousine ne me déplairait pas ! contrecarra-t-il.

― De quoi parlez-vous ? surgit Fili.

Sa présence jeta un froid. Les réjouissances parurent s'essouffler d'un seul coup, mourantes comme de concert en un battement de cœur. Le dernier, l'ultime. Alana sentit son propre cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Fili, que nul ne s'était attendu à voir depuis des jours. Comment avait-il pu se couper de _sa_ propre famille, quand il n'avait qu'à se couper d' _elle_? Il n'avait aucune raison de leur tourner le dos, à eux. Et cela la rendait malade de voir à quel point elle influait sur son comportement, sur sa manière d'être, sur ses relations avec les personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui.

― Fili ! s'exclama Thorin en se levant pour accueillir son neveu.

― Mon oncle…

Dis et Kili demeurèrent muets en regardant leur frère, leur fils, se tenir devant eux comme revenant du champ de bataille après des années d'absence, le regard plombé, le visage dur et les poings fermés. Une vague de chaleur traversa la souveraine et elle sut que Fili avait posé son regard de feu sur elle. De quoi brûlait-il cependant ? D'amour ou bien de haine ? Elle n'osa lever les yeux vers lui et croiser son regard pour en avoir la certitude. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour sentir la puissance de ce regard et le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle. Il l'écrasait, l'emprisonnait et l'étouffait, tout cela à la fois.

― Quelle est cette joie qui vous anime ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

― Mon cher neveu, commença Thorin, tu n'auras plus besoin d'assurer ma succession sur le trône d'Erebor.

― Comment cela ? répondit l'intéressé, suspicieux. Alana ne peut pas diriger la Montagne, c'est contraire à la tradition.

― Elle n'en aura pas besoin, Fili. Alana est enceinte.

― Q-Que...

Il écarquilla plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule avant de les poser directement sur son amante dont le visage demeurait impassible. Cette dernière avait beau voir l'émotion déformer le visage du nain blond, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Quel genre de surprise reflétait cette émotion ? Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard cependant que Thorin, appelé quelque part, se leva pour répondre à la demande suivi par Dis qui lui emboita le pas. Kili, aux côtés d'Alana, attendait aussi une réponse de la part de son aîné, mais celle-ci tardait et tardait…

― Cela te fait donc un tel choc de savoir que tout ce que tu as appris durant toutes ces années ne te servira à rien ? engagea Kili, narquois.

― Je peux me charger de lui trouver un poste à hautes responsabilités s'il n'y a que cela qui l'inquiète, ajouta innocemment la souveraine.

Il la foudroya du regard. Sa colère, néanmoins, s'envola aussitôt. La joie s'emparait de son cœur à mesure qu'il considérait la nouvelle. D'une voix plus douce, il reprit, avec un aimable sourire :

― Il m'est d'avis que s'occuper de l'enfant d'Alana sera déjà un poste à hautes responsabilités.

― Qui sait si elle n'en aura pas deux ? corrigea Kili, moqueur.

― Ou peut-être trois ? renchérit la future mère.

― Calmez-vous. A ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'un seul couple qui ait eu trois enfants d'une même naissance. Il y a fort peu de chances que cela arrive à Alana, ménagea Fili.

Tandis que lui et son frère entrèrent dans un débat houleux pour estimer la pertinence d'une telle proposition, Alana se surprit à apprécier plus que de raison le retour de Fili au sein de la maison. C'était là sa vraie place. Parmi les siens et auprès d'elle. Quand Kili se fut lassé de la stérilité du dialogue, il s'en alla d'un pas rageur et laissa Fili avec Alana, qui éclatèrent de rire pendant de longues minutes.

― Le pauvre, il ne mérite pas ce que nous lui faisons subir, souffla-t-elle entre deux respirations douloureuses d'avoir autant ri.

― Personne ne mérite ce que nous leur faisons subir, Alana. Non, _personne,_ reprit-il, son sérieux de retour.

― Je le sais, crois-le bien… Fili, je sais que Thorin te l'aurais lui-même demandé s'il avait été là donc… Dis-moi, où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? Qu'as-tu donc fait, si loin de nous et si loin de _moi_ ? J'étais inquiète, réellement et sincèrement. Tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles, aucun signe de vie, je…

― Je n'ai rien à te dire, cela ne te concerne pas, coupa-t-il brusquement. Je… Je t'aime toujours autant Alana, en dépit de tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire pour conjurer cet amour et l'éloigner de moi. Je n'y suis pas parvenu et pourtant j'ai lutté avec force et peine. J'ai regretté ces mots qui ont franchi mes lèvres ce soir-là dans le couloir, je les ai regrettés aussitôt, avant même que ta gifle ne m'atteigne. Je l'avais méritée, je le savais. J'ai donc préféré fuir pour ne pas avoir à affronter ta colère, non plus que la tristesse que j'avais moi-même engendrée en causant toute cette peine. Je me suis montré lâche, j'en suis désolé. J'ai été blessé mais je ne veux plus fuir désormais. Pas alors que tu attends un enfant… ou deux, pour faire plaisir à Kili.

― Fili… Il se peut que les enfants, _mes_ enfants, soient ceux de Thorin, rappela-t-elle avec prudence.

― Autant qu'ils peuvent être à moi, asséna-t-il. Je n'ai plus compté le nombre de fois que tu as partagé ma couche, mais c'est amplement suffisant. Tu peux peut-être douter, soit…

― Ce n'est pas des doutes que j'éprouve. Les doutes ne me servent à rien. Je ressens de la _peur,_ Fili, et tout ce que tu pourras faire n'y changera rien. Cette situation nous a dépassés ! Si jamais l'on soupçonne que j'attends ton enfant, je ne sais pas quelles pourraient être les conséquences pour toi et ta famille…

― Tu t'inquiètes toujours, à ce que je vois, soupira-t-il avec un sourire navré. J'aurai dû savoir depuis longtemps qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse te calmer et malgré tout j'essaye toujours de te délivrer de tes songes. La réalité ne se passe pas dans ta tête, Alana. Erebor n'est pas aussi perspicace que tu ne te le figures.

― Tout ce qui avait été possible à une époque ne l'est définitivement plus aujourd'hui, susurra-t-elle. Nous sommes déjà condamnés, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que la sentence tombe. Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire pour contrecarrer le sort. On ne peut qu'attendre et espérer que…

― Que quoi ? cracha-t-il avec véhémence. Que ces enfants soient ceux de Thorin afin qu'il se montre plus clément envers nous ? Nous avons déjà _fauté_ Alana, qu'importe jusqu'où les choses sont allées c'était déjà trop tard dès l'instant où je t'ai touchée et que tu n'as rien dit. S'il s'avère que cet enfant est le mien, je me battrai contre toute la terre s'il le faut pour vous récupérer tous les deux.

* * *

 _ **Coucou.  
Bon je vais pas vous mentir les gens, l'heure est grave pour moi. Entre la prépa et le permis, je galère à trouver le temps pour écrire. Mes chapitres mettent une éternité et deux siècles à s'écrire (pour quand j'ai pas la flemme) et même si la relecture prend bien moins de temps (pour quand j'ai pas la flemme), j'ai énormément de mal à concilier les deux. Tout ça pour dire que je m'accroche comme une tique à la fiction mais que juste je mettrai trois plombes à paraître.  
Je vous aime, prenez soin de vous  
Lhena qui désespère.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**«** La douleur est parfois si forte qu'elle en devient indolore. **»**_

* * *

 _ **JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

* * *

La maladie était une chose qui lui était peu familière. Pour peu qu'elle y songeât, Alana ne se remémorait pas la dernière fois qu'une fièvre l'avait terrassée ou qu'une quinte de toux lui avait ôté la voix. Dotée d'une solide constitution, le mal-être physique lui était presque inconnu et ce depuis l'enfance. Mais les années ayant passé depuis et les choses n'étant plus ce qu'elles étaient, il eut bien fallu qu'un équilibre se mît en place et que la balance s'équilibrât afin de ne pas bouleverser l'ordre du monde. C'est ainsi que les mois de grossesse finirent par la rendre malade et lui offrirent de se livrer à une bataille féroce à mains nues contre elle-même, contre son propre corps souffrant et son mental vacillant. Force brute contre force brute, et que le combat dure jours et nuits surtout !

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet acharnement relevait en tout point de la malédiction pure et simple. Comment sinon son propre physique pouvait-il lui vouloir autant de misère et de souffrance ? Les questionnements qui en découlaient, les émotions qu'Alana éprouvait renversaient les conceptions du monde qu'elle s'était forgées et remaniaient son quotidien du tout au tout sans qu'elle n'eût son mot à dire. Pas un seul instant de répit ne lui était accordé. Thorin et Dis l'assistaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, veillant sur leur protégée avec des yeux amoureux ou compatissants mais, tout investis qu'ils étaient dans cette situation, il n'y avait fondamentalement rien qu'ils puissent faire pour pleinement la soulager. Ce combat pour la vie, la souveraine n'avait d'autre choix que de le mener seule.

Il semblait qu'un temps fort long s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'Alana s'était tenue debout devant le trône royal et avait annoncé à tous, d'une voix claire et forte, qu'elle attendait un enfant, la peur au ventre et les mains tremblantes sous ses longues manches. Les liesses du royaume n'étaient plus que de vagues souvenirs et, d'ailleurs, était-elle sûre qu'il y avait eu des réjouissances ? Alana n'arrivait plus à se rappeler la réaction des Nains, non plus que les expressions qui s'étaient peintes sur leur visage. Sa mémoire ne résonnait pas des tonnerres de leurs voix ni du tumulte de leur effervescence. Il y avait comme un creux, un manquement, un oubli. Mais pourquoi ? La seule chose dont elle se rappelait était qu'il était loin, le temps où elle pouvait se mouvoir sans l'aide de quelqu'un ! Impossible de seulement tenir debout à présent.

A quoi était dû ce manque de mémoire qu'est-ce qui le justifiait ? La souveraine se le demandait de temps à autre, quand il s'avérait que ses réminiscences ne conduisaient à rien. Etait-ce dû à une simple négligence de sa part ? A une douleur trop cuisante qui lui ôtait toute capacité de réflexion ? Alana avait peine à le croire, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait dû apprendre dans des conditions critiques pour qu'une telle supposition fût vraie. Mais peut-être en revanche s'était-elle montrée trop égoïste, si désireuse de se cacher et de se préserver de toute accusation avant la naissance de son bébé qu'elle en avait négligé tout le reste. Sa volonté de paraître irréprochable n'avait pas de sens cependant, au fond d'elle cela était clair tout son corps portait déjà la marque de la souillure et du crime. Se montrer égoïste n'avait pas de sens. Haïr son peuple n'en avait pas davantage. La voix de sa conscience, le poids du remords et la force de la culpabilité lui faisaient bien plus peur que la voix de ceux qui avaient réellement les moyens de lui faire du mal. Personne ne pouvait se montrer juge plus sévère qu'elle-même, car elle seule connaissait ses songes, ses désirs et surtout ses actions et ce qui les avait motivées. Quelle terrible sentence, d'un esprit plus cruel que le sien, pouvait alors tomber ?

S'il n'y avait que cela, en plus…

Alana regrettait amèrement son attitude. Non pas qu'elle n'eut pas suivi les recommandations que Dis lui avait données, mais elle ne les avait pas prises en considération avec autant de sérieux qu'elle aurait dû. A présent, elle s'en mordait cruellement les doigts. Les premiers mois de la grossesse avaient été tels qu'escomptés et décrits, douloureux et pénibles, mais il semblait que la nature avait d'autres desseins plus noirs encore pour la suite des événements. Car entre les nausées, les sautes d'humeur à tout va et le manque d'appétit, la souveraine se demandait quel miracle la faisait encore tenir debout. Les douleurs aléatoires qui la prenaient de temps à autre la faisaient déprécier la vie de plus en plus et désirer le repos éternel même dans ses plus grands moments de lucidité. Pourquoi cette expérience devait-elle se faire dans la souffrance et dans le sang ? Donner la vie ne devrait pas constituer un frein à sa propre existence…

Le calvaire touchait à sa fin cependant, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'accouchement. Un seul mois. Ce délai, court en comparaison des mois qu'il avait fallu pour l'atteindre, n'empêchait pas Alana d'assaillir sa belle-sœur de questions déjà posées des centaines de fois. Dis, dont la patience était à louer, se contentait de répondre en riant aux interrogations de sa plus tendre amie, essayant de la rassurer au mieux pour avoir déjà emprunté cette voie-là des années auparavant. Il s'agissait de la plus belle expérience que l'on pouvait vivre la seule qui redonnait à la vie cette saveur exotique que les habitudes avaient atténuée. Il n'y avait pas de craintes à avoir quant à ce qui se passerait. « Tu verras que ce n'est pas cher payé quelques mois de souffrance pour toute une vie de bonheur », achevait-elle en souriant après qu'elle eut répondu à Alana. Et si cette dernière avait bien respecté sa promesse de fidélité, de vertu et de droiture, peut-être aurait-elle pu croire qu'il s'agissait en effet de la plus belle et de la plus enrichissante expérience de sa vie. Mais voilà, tel n'était pas ce qu'elle avait fait, la nature semblant l'avoir doté de plus de défauts que de qualités.

Il fallait à présent espérer que le bonheur qu'on lui promettait en valait bien la peine. Mais qu'était-il en réalité, ce bonheur ? Etait-il réellement si agréable pour que tous s'accordassent à dire qu'il fallait le chérir et le rechercher ?

°Oo°oO°

Sauf autorisation du guérisseur, rares étaient les personnes qui étaient autorisées à rendre visite à Alana tant l'épuisement l'avait affaiblie. Le terme, étrangement, ne la soulageait pas autant qu'il aurait dû. Thorin essayait tant bien que mal de la visiter même pendant ses plus longues journées, afin de s'enquérir de l'état de son épouse et s'assurer qu'elle ne commettait pas de folies. Pour l'avoir fréquentée depuis suffisamment longtemps, il savait qu'il n'était pas envisageable pour la souveraine de demeurer coucher des journées entières. Son épouse avait déjà plus d'une fois tenté de le reléguer dans une autre chambre, arguant qu'ainsi faisant il n'aurait pas à endurer ses agitations nocturnes qui pouvaient se révéler violentes et vives. Le Roi avait rétorqué qu'il le ferait volontiers si elle acceptait de se nourrir convenablement et de faire ce qu'on lui demandait or la soif si grande de liberté avec le peu de moyens disponibles rendait difficile tout marchandage concluant.

Il n'y avait véritablement que Dis qui fût admise sans difficulté : sa position et son statut de mère accompli lui conféraient des privilèges que peu pouvaient se vanter de disposer. Elle se révélait d'une aide et d'un soutien précieux, permettant à Alana de tuer le temps ou, à défaut de le blesser quand cela était trop ardu, à lui faire perdre de son influence sur l'esprit de la future mère.

― Sais-tu que toute la Montagne retient son souffle à l'idée que tu accouches bientôt ? Chaque jour un peu plus que la veille, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

― A ce point ?

― Oui. Et tous s'accordent à dire que ce sera un garçon.

― Comment peuvent-ils en être sûrs alors que rien n'est joué ? Je conçois sans peine la nécessité d'un héritier mâle pour assurer la succession mais il y a déjà Fili et Kili, que tous apprécient. Un tel désir n'a pas lieu d'être, il n'a pas de fonde.

― Je comprends où tu veux en venir, mais je pense qu'il s'agit seulement de la manifestation de la volonté générale. Dans cette communauté majoritairement masculine, les Nains s'attendent à pouvoir se rallier derrière l'épée de leur Prince dans le cas d'une guerre. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que si une guerre nous est déclarée, ton fils partira au combat mener lui-même ses légions. Thorin l'a fait : le peuple ne supportera pas que son héritier n'en fasse pas de même. Il y a un enjeu crucial derrière la naissance d'un héritier de la couronne ce n'est qu'une affaire de pouvoir et de contrôle.

― Non, il s'agit de la vie de _mon_ enfant. Peu m'importe ce qu'ils pensent tous ou ce qu'ils désirent, je ne vais pas leur livrer mon bébé comme on livre un prisonnier à la potence. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à subir cette influence étouffante et nocive.

― Alana, je regrette, mais les choses ne fonctionnent pas ainsi et je suis navrée d'apprendre que tu considères mon peuple, le _nôtre_ , comme quelque chose d'aussi néfaste, rétorqua Dis d'une voix sèche.

― Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis toujours pas pleinement intégrée et que jamais je ne le serai vraiment. Peu importe si vous y croyez vraiment vous-mêmes ou si vous essayez simplement de me convaincre de cet état de fait, pour Erebor je demeurerai à jamais une étrangère, quelqu'un venu de l'extérieur avec tout ce que cela suppose. J'ai fait moult efforts, appris votre langue, porté vos vêtements et adopté vos manières, cela n'est pas assez. Et tout le monde le sait, ça ne le sera jamais. Si les Nains de la Montagne peuvent empêcher mon enfant de me ressembler ils le feront pour la plupart, quand bien même m'affectionneraient-ils un peu.

Dis s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Fili, qui se figea d'un seul coup en voyant que la pièce était déjà occupée par sa mère.

― Oh, je dérange ? Je peux repasser plus tard si vous avez besoin de discuter davantage. Je négocierai avec Rafrin pour revenir.

― Non Fili, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit alors Dis en se levant. J'ai des choses à faire, je ne vais pas m'attarder davantage auprès d'Alana. Tu peux prendre ma place si tu le souhaites.

Elle s'en alla ensuite, après avoir adressé à Alana l'ébauche d'un sourire et à son fils aîné un hochement de tête. Ce dernier attendit que sa mère eût refermé la porte derrière elle pour venir s'asseoir au bord du lit, aux côtés de sa bien-aimée.

― Que s'est-il passé avec ma mère pour qu'elle ait fait preuve d'une telle rudesse ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas, commença-t-il alors en dégageant des mèches du visage d'Alana.

― Rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment cela fait-il que tu sois venu si tôt me voir ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit la dernière fois que tu serais beaucoup pris ces derniers temps ? demanda la souveraine en levant ses yeux vers lui.

― N'ai-je pas le droit de prendre du bon temps moi aussi ? lui fut-il rétorqué avec un sourire moqueur. En vérité, je devais me charger d'une affaire commerciale, mais le projet proposé a beaucoup séduit Kili : je lui ai donc laissé s'en charger.

― De quoi s'agit-il ?

― On prévoit d'essayer d'ouvrir un marché sous la Montagne, pour essayer de connecter Erebor au reste de la Terre du Milieu et nous ouvrir un peu plus aux autres peuples. D'ordinaire nous préférons la solitude mais beaucoup se sont accordés sur le fait que l'on a besoin d'un peu de modernité et de soutien pour mieux repartir. La reconstruction a pris beaucoup de temps et nécessité de nombreux moyens, parfois au-dessus de ce que nous avons pu posséder. Tu n'ignores pas que nous avons contracté des dettes, au-delà de l'aide de la Rocheneuve.

― Oui… Ce problème devient de plus en plus urgent à régler d'ailleurs. La Rocheneuve ne posera pas de problème à présent que je n'y suis plus : mon père ne viendra pas vous réclamer de l'argent sachant que Thorin a accepté de me prendre pour épouse. Il ne risquerait pour rien au monde d'attirer inutilement l'attention sur lui, même s'il sait pertinemment que je n'ai aucune chance de reposer le pied chez moi.

Fili sentit planer dans l'air la menace d'un silence porteur de malaise et relança aussitôt la conversation :

― As-tu des nouvelles de ta famille, d'ailleurs ? De ton frère peut-être ? questionna-t-il en passant un bras autour de son amante.

― Aucune. C'est comme s'ils étaient tous morts… Il y a d'ailleurs bien longtemps que je ne suis pas allée me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère. Comme elle me manque, si tu savais ! Elle était la seule à penser que je pouvais véritablement accomplir de grandes choses, elle avait foi en moi et en ce que je pouvais apporter en ce monde où je devais nécessairement avoir un rôle à jouer. Je regrette de n'avoir pas su profiter d'elle autant que j'aurais pu. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire, des secrets que j'aurais aimé lui confier afin qu'elle puisse me guider et m'assurer que tout irait bien.

― Tu peux trouver auprès de nous tout le soutien que tu jugeras nécessaire nous sommes là pour t'épauler et de conseiller. Nous sommes une famille… Et je t'aime, je veux prendre soin de toi autant que faire se peut. Si Thorin se montre absent ou…

― Nous en avons déjà parlé, Fili, coupa court la souveraine. Je n'ai pas envie d'en rediscuter maintenant. Et je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps, le royaume t'attend : tu as des choses à faire.

Fili comprit l'allusion et ne chercha pas davantage à poursuivre la discussion : Alana était épuisée et lui-même ne tenait pas à entrer dans de longues querelles rabâchées sans cesse. Il voulut l'embrasser mais se retint sous l'effet d'une curieuse pudeur, se contentant de l'ébauche rapide d'un sourire et d'un long regard qu'Alana perçut à peine. Quand il sortit de la chambre de sa bien-aimée, un peu plus maussade qu'à son arrivée, il ressentit un froid glaçant emplir son cœur et tenir son humeur. Cela faisait partie des choses auxquelles il n'avait pu s'habituer même après tout ce temps.

°Oo°oO°

Il commençait à se faire tard. Ne s'attendant plus à recevoir de la visite, Alana était soulagée de pouvoir souffler loin de la tourmente que lui causaient les différents individus qui venaient la voir. Non pas que leur présence la dérangeât véritablement, mais la quiétude de la solitude et le repli sur ses propres songes étaient parfois salutaires et bénéfiques. Ecouter sa propre voix n'est pas toujours quelque chose de néfaste, elle peut parfois se révéler la meilleure alliée possible, l'unique amie fidèle. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le renfort de ses propres songes qui l'accompagna ce soir.

Tous les visiteurs qui d'ordinaire venaient la voir frappaient et entraient presque aussitôt les liens étroits qui unissaient les membres de la famille royale étaient suffisamment forts pour que la notion d'intimité et d'étiquette pût être mise de côté. Mais cette personne-là se contenta de frapper puis d'attendre, ce qui troubla Alana. Les sourcils froncés, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec une légère appréhension curieuse. Le chef de la garde se tenait debout de l'autre côté, hautain et fier. Dwalin. Le cœur de la souveraine se serra d'un seul coup dans sa poitrine…

― Dwalin, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle avec courtoisie.

― Ne vous sentez pas obligé de prendre ce ton-là avec moi, Alana, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas ici pour subir vos finesses.

« _A qui crois-tu t'adresser pour oser me parler ainsi ? Tu me dois le respect. »_ songea-t-elle en son for intérieur. Cette franchise ouverte et impétueuse, crue et dépourvue de retenue avait quelque chose d'outrageant et d'irrespectueux. Cette impression d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec le capitaine de la garde était dérangeante, car chacun avait les moyens que l'autre n'avait pas pour agir. Jamais jusqu'alors elle n'avait pu se fier à lui en dépit de toutes les assurances de Thorin et la confiance aveugle qu'il lui portait pour avoir combattu à ses côtés. Le Roi ne voyait pas la menace que son compagnon pouvait représenter tant pour son épouse que pour le royaume, et cependant la souveraine ne pouvait se départir de ses craintes et de son envie d'être au plus loin possible de lui.

― Que voulez-vous, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? enchaîna-t-elle avec rudesse.

― Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, parce que cela n'aurait pas de sens et parce que nous perdrions du temps. Je suis venu vous proposer quelque chose dans l'intérêt de tous...

Intriguée, Alana n'eut d'autre choix que celui de le faire entrer et de le laisser s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise qu'occupaient d'ordinaire ses invités quand ils s'attardaient dans la pièce. Voir Dwalin arpenter ces lieux faisait battre le cœur de la souveraine plus que de raison elle croyait qu'il allait éclater.

― J'ai entendu bien des choses, des rumeurs qui circulent sur votre compte et qui parlent de tromperies, d'adultère et d'enfants illégitimes…

― Allons Dwalin, je vous croyais homme plus sensé, modéra Alana avec un calme apparent. N'allez pas me faire croire que vous croyez à ces histoires sans queue ni tête.

― Je ne suis pas disposé à croire que ces rumeurs se fondent sur du vide. Toujours est-il qu'elles prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur et que bientôt elles sortiront de l'ombre pour se répandre partout en Erebor. Pour le moment, ces mots sont connus de moi seul mais les choses ne sauraient perdurer ainsi. Pour le bien du royaume, je ferai en sorte d'endiguer cette course contre le temps un maximum mais croyez bien que ce n'est pas par amour pour vous. Je n'éprouve aucune espèce d'affection pour votre encontre, mais c'est vous qui êtes à la tête du royaume que j'ai juré de protéger.

― Cependant s'il m'arrive quelque chose vous ne viendrez pas m'aider, compléta l'intéressée avec une fatalité lucide. Et vos déclarations d'amour sont touchantes mais elles ne m'intéressent pas, je suis déjà mariée.

― Je viens seulement vous mettre en garde que cette paix dans laquelle vous vous croyez protéger est sur le point de se rompre, que cette quiétude que vous croyez établie n'est que façade. Tout volera bientôt en éclat, une guerre interne déchirera des individus qui ont déjà bien trop souffert. Si Erebor sombre de nouveau, ce sera de votre faute et mon plus grand regret aura été de ne pas vous avoir arrêtée plus tôt.

― Sortez d'ici et ne revenez plus jamais, gronda Alana dont le regard s'était soudainement assombri. Je vous défends de proférer de telles paroles et de simplement penser que je souhaite qu'Erebor tombe. J'ai offert ma vie à Thorin pour qu'il en dispose comme bon lui semble comment pouvez-vous penser que j'aspire au mal ?

― Fuyez, Alana. Quittez la Montagne et ne songez jamais à y revenir. Allez dans un endroit où Thorin ne vous retrouvera jamais, même en remuant ciel et terre pour l'éternité. Vous nous rendriez un grand service et, par la même, vous vous sauverez. Si nous agissons vite, personne n'en saura rien et ce sera comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé.

― Comment osez-vous me parler d'une telle chose ? s'insurgea la Rocheneuvienne, indignée. Vous voulez me séparer de mon époux, de _ma_ maison !

― Votre maison ! Cessez de vous fourvoyer : vous répéter à longueur de journée qu'Erebor n'est pas votre foyer et vous avez parfaitement raison de penser ainsi. Vous prétendez aimer Thorin : faites donc ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et protégez-le. Pourquoi voulez-vous le faire souffrir ?

― Allez-vous-en, Dwalin. Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois. Je pourrai vous bannir pour trahison mais je ne le ferai pas car, à mon plus grand désespoir, Erebor a bien trop besoin de gens comme vous.

― Eh bien soit, fit le capitaine de la garde en se relevant et se dirigeant vers la porte, mais ne venez pas dire que personne ne vous aura prévenue de ce qui vous attend. Ne soyez pas égoïste Alana, pensez au nombre de vie que vous allez détruire en restant ici. Même si je ne vous aime pas, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Ne vaut-il pas mieux que vous gardiez de Dis, Fili et Kili des souvenirs heureux plutôt que leurs paroles de haine et leurs malédictions ? Ne soyez idiote.

― Je suis enceinte Dwalin, au cas-où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

― Rafrin peut sans problème vous accompagner. Ne cherchez pas d'excuse car vous n'en trouverez pas…

Plusieurs minutes après le départ du capitaine de la garde, Alana resta abasourdie par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle peinait à déglutir, la gorge sèche et pâteuse à la fois, se demandant comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter la voix de la raison qui sonnait en elle comme des cloches folles, hurlant à faire trembler le ciel qu'il fallait partir pendant qu'il en était temps. Mais comment pouvait-on définir le bon sens quand ce n'était pas lui qui servait de guide ? Il avait fallu fuir dès le premier jour où elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Fili, s'esquiver au plus vite sans un regard en arrière ou le repousser après leur premier moment d'amour… La force lui avait manqué, elle avait été trop faible.

Peu importe ce qui se passerait désormais, le mal était fait. Alana resterait à Erebor. Elle mettrait au monde son enfant dans le lieu où il devait grandir. Chez eux, en Erebor, et non chez elle.

 _Que commence mon déclin ici et maintenant si c'est ce qu'il doit arriver_ _._


	16. Chapter 16

**«** _Et si la vérité n'était qu'un énième mensonge de ta part… ? Comment fais-tu pour encore oser me regarder dans les yeux après ce que tu as fait ? **»**_

* * *

 _ **JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _CHAPITRE 14_

* * *

― Allez-y ma reine, tenez bon… Poussez !

Alana ignorait à qui elle devait ce piètre message d'encouragement qui n'avait plus le moindre sens pour elle tant la douleur lui paraissait insoutenable, lui labourant l'intérieur du corps avec la force redoutable d'un assoiffé cherchant à vivre. Car la créature en elle avait indéniablement soif de vie, s'armant autant que faire se peut de force pour s'extraire le plus rapidement possible de la prison de chair qui l'avait retenue depuis tant de temps. Son désir premier était de clamer au monde entier son existence l'attente l'avait rendue impatiente et vive. Quelle présomption…

La reine s'évertuait tant bien que mal à essayer de reconnaître les voix qui lui servaient de guide autour d'elle en lui donnant des ordres salvateurs visant à sa survie. Mais là où la familiarité aurait dû éclairer sa lanterne, elle ne se heurtait qu'à l'inconnu le plus opaque. L'ignorance la cernait de toute part et faisait des inflexions bien connues des murmures indistincts, des bruits creux sans résonnance qui ne renvoyaient à rien.

Seule la douleur avait un sens et un poids véritables une masse plus lourde qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu à porter jusqu'alors. Alana craignait que la vie ne la quittât d'une seconde à l'autre pour peu que l'existence n'eût plus envie de se soucier d'elle. La lutte forcenée qu'elle menait pour conserver à l'intérieur de son corps l'étincelle de vie qui menaçait à chaque instant de s'enfuir accaparait toute son attention et toutes ses larmes. Car bien qu'elle eût plusieurs fois songé à mourir pour se libérer de tout tourment, la souveraine en était sûre: ce n'était pas en ce jour qu'elle accueillerait la Mort en son sein. Alors toute têtue qu'elle était, farouchement attachée à l'existence, Alana continuait de pousser et de vivre.

― Encore un petit effort, je le vois !

Alana réitéra alors son exploit de pousser et de vivre, dédiant tout son être à ces deux seules actions. Elle crut reconnaître dans un moment de lucidité fragile, comme venant de très loin, la voix de Rafrin vociférant à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir toute confiance pour rester en vie. Elle s'abandonna donc à ses indications, s'y fiant aveuglément sans la moindre retenue tel un navire se laissant bercer par la tempête dans l'espoir d'en réchapper s'il ne luttait pas. Rien d'autre en cet instant n'obnubilait son esprit d'ordinaire si en proie à l'agitation rien d'autre que la douleur et Rafrin n'avaient d'importance à ses yeux…

Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrit peu à peu son front et y colla sans vergogne ses cheveux blonds poisseux quelqu'un vint les lui décoller avec délicatesse mais son identité demeura inconnue, son geste même passa inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune reine… Alana se mit à haleter bruyamment pendant plusieurs secondes avec l'impression que l'air s'était soudainement épaissi autour d'elle et qu'il s'évertuait à la fuir. Ses craintes durent être visibles car une main vint s'emparer avec force de la sienne et la serra à l'en briser les doigts, lui rappelant aussitôt l'existence du monde extérieur, lui signifiant qu'il existait quelqu'un non loin d'elle pour lui transmettre sa force, sa confiance et son soutien.

Alana y vit le reflet du salut et l'écho de l'espoir, brillant tel une nouvelle lumière d'un éclat aveuglant après une éternité complète passée dans l'ombre de la solitude. Le calme interne qui se répandit en elle à la suite de cette prise de conscience était à l'image d'une toile vierge sur laquelle prenaient vie de nouvelles espérances, des futurs au goût de joie animés par des rires inédits. C'est ainsi que, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, rassemblant tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile pour livrer cette dernière bataille en une ultime pulsation, Alana donna naissance à des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille les héritiers royaux à juste titre. Leurs cris ne tardèrent pas à emplir la salle sous le regard émerveillé des rares personnes présentes qui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux ébahis. Un spectacle miraculeux, annonciateur de grands événements futurs pour Erebor. La gémellité ne pouvait être que béni des dieux et porteuse de chance. Qui eut cru qu'une naine étrangère serait capable d'un tel exploit ?

°Oo°oO°

Thorin avait regardé ce corps familier se tordre de douleur avec une fascination et une admiration sans borne. Sans jamais quitter des yeux cet être qu'il était fier d'appeler sa femme, il avait observé immobile la lutte pour la vie se dérouler devant lui avec un acharnement borné dans un déchirement des chairs atroces. Les cris, la douleur, le sang… Tous les points ainsi énumérés lui avaient rappelé les champs de bataille et cependant ce combat-ci n'avait rien de funeste. D'où le merveilleux qui l'environnait et le sublime symbolique autour de cet événement grandiose. Il y avait quelque chose d'unique et d'extraordinaire à rassembler les caractéristiques de la mort pour engendrer la vie – quelque chose de glorifiant et de salutaire, à l'image d'une rédemption durement acquise. Un privilège réservé exclusivement aux femmes toutefois, comme si les hommes en étaient exclus par quelque décret anonyme.

Le roi sous la Montagne n'avait rien vu de plus que son épouse serrer les poings et les dents, retenant ses cris un maximum pour ne pas laisser échapper son mal à la vue de tous, le retenant égoïstement pour ne pas avoir à le partager avec ceux qu'elle ne jugeait pas digne d'être à ses côtés. Thorin lui-même s'en était senti quelque peu exclu, mis à l'écart par ce duel dont il était pourtant l'instigateur. Une part de sa personne en éprouvait quelque gêne, presque une vexation puérile qu'il se retenait bien de laisser transparaître lui aussi. Le roi avait à la place essayé de seconder sa femme du mieux possible, lui prenant la main, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage trempé… Des attentions qui, il l'espérait, n'avaient pas passé inaperçues dans ce tumulte grandissant d'actions successives et brutales.

Quand le guérisseur avait annoncé la naissance des deux petits, Thorin avait été incapable de respirer. L'air, bloqué dans ses poumons, paraissait vouloir y rester indéfiniment bien qu'il ne semblât pas servir à grand-chose. Le regard toujours fixe et la bouge entrouverte, il contemplait à présent les mouvements maladroits et fébriles de sa progéniture hurlante et mieux portante que jamais. Les cris qu'il entendait, perçants et aigus, étaient la voix de _ses_ enfants. Néanmoins, tout émus qu'il fût à les voir ainsi s'animer et accaparer doucement l'espace autour d'eux, la première attention qu'il eut fut à l'adresse de sa femme.

― Alana, comment te sens-tu ? murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille en dépit des réclamations des guérisseurs de laisser de l'espace à la convalescente.

Haletante mais soulagée, la poitrine de la reine se soulevait moins rapidement qu'auparavant, connotant désormais un apaisement et un calme relatifs ainsi que la fierté d'avoir accompli ce que l'on attendait d'elle et surtout ce qu'elle attendait d'elle-même. Péniblement, elle réussit à effleurer la joue de son époux du bout des doigts, ressentant à nouveau la texture agréablement chaude de sa joue et la douceur moelleuse de sa barbe dans laquelle elle se perdit. Avec un sourire faible mais sincère, elle lui répondit que tout allait bien et qu'elle était heureuse.

― _Enfin_ , je suis heureuse Thorin, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Et sur l'instant, le souverain n'avait pas la moindre idée de toute la profondeur que recelait cette simple phrase…

Rafrin finit par mettre tous les courtisans dehors et même la famille royale fut expulsée sans le moindre souci pour le respect de l'étiquette et de la bienséance – présentement, le bien-être de la reine et la santé des nouveau-nés primaient sur tout le reste et personne ne se serait risqué à faire une remarque concernant sa conduite au guérisseur devenu plus féroce qu'une bête fauve. Lui aussi, il lui fallut bien l'admettre, était exténué par cet accouchement fort singulier.

°Oo°oO°

― Comment allez-vous les appeler ? demanda Kili alors qu'il se trouvait au chevet d'Alana en compagnie de Thorin.

Alana laissa son regard voguer vers celui de son époux dont la profondeur bleutée avait quelque chose de saisissant. Même après tout ce temps, l'habitude n'avaient pas rendu les yeux du roi moins fascinants ni sublimes. Il y avait _quelque chose_ d'insaisissable et d'immortel tapi tout au fond de cette âme vive d'apparence passive. Ce masque d'impassibilité qui la cachait difficilement n'était qu'une façade fragile pour quiconque savait comment regarder et surtout _où_ regarder pour en voir les fissures. Pour la souveraine, certaines ouvertures étaient parfois béantes et, d'autre fois, d'une imperméabilité presque choquante. Qu'elle eût entrevu plus d'une fois l'essence de son époux ne signifiait pas qu'elle y avait eu accès Thorin savait mieux que quiconque comment se protéger de son entourage. Au fond, et Alana le savait pertinemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des secrets qu'elle savait garder. Tout individu, pour peu de se connaître un minimum, pouvait être une véritable forteresse, plus imprenable même que de véritable place-forte s'il savait user de ses propres forces et de ses propres faiblesses.

― Je… En réalité, nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchi, confia la souveraine.

― Alana a eu besoin de beaucoup de repos, appuya Thorin en levant les yeux vers son neveu. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup nous entretenir, même pour des choses aussi importantes que celle-ci.

― A la Rocheneuve, poursuivit la jeune mère, les femmes de haut rang n'ont que peu de voix quant au nom de leurs enfants. C'est un privilège exclusivement paternel en tant que seul le géniteur peut décider de l'avenir de ses enfants. Cette règle ancestrale n'a jamais été discutée et, je dois avouer à ma plus grande honte, que toute révoltée qu'elle m'a toujours laissée, elle a aussi complètement éludé cette question de mon esprit. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir donner un nom à mes enfants : je n'y ai par conséquent jamais réfléchi.

― Votre province a toujours évolué à l'écart de toutes les autres, releva Kili en plissant le nez. Je n'ai jamais compris pour quelle raison.

― Pour la seule qui soit légitime : elle en a toujours eu les moyens, répondit Alana. Etant capable de se débrouiller seule, pour quelle bonne raison aurait-elle eu besoin de se conformer aux autres ?

― Que dirais-tu de donner à notre fille un nom de chez toi et à notre fils un nom d'ici ? suggéra Thorin pour ramener la conversation sur le vrai sujet.

Alana demeura perplexe, surprise par la proposition. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, incapable de fournir la moindre réponse. Acquiescer serait sans doute la meilleure chose à faire – et la seule, probablement. Pourquoi refuser de toute manière ? La Rocheneuve et sa vie passée étaient loin derrière…

― Oui, murmura-t-elle alors, cela me semble une bonne manière de procéder. Laisse-moi seulement y réfléchir un instant.

Et aussitôt, la souveraine se plongea dans une intense réflexion bien que rien ne la pressât. Son époux aurait bien volontiers attendu qu'elle eut pleinement réfléchi à cela, cependant Alana redoutait un changement d'idée ou même un manque d'engouement de sa part. Les fluctuations des passions sont ainsi et la raison, toute modérée et stable qu'elle soit, est sujette à ces fluctuations qui la font changer d'idée par de nombreuses fois.

Un prénom revint régulièrement, celui de Melgane. Et la souveraine y vit un signe, appréciant de plus en plus les sonorités de chaque syllabe et la symbolique du terme utilisé dans le langage courant pour désigner une fleur rare et sauvage poussant aux abords des cours d'eau et scintillant d'une pâle lumière argenté tant qu'elle n'était pas cueillie. Des espèces si rares qu'on ne les voyait plus, au point que leur existence, de même que les propriétés qu'on leur prêtait, n'existaient plus que dans la croyance des connaisseurs. L'on avait déjà expérimenté une culture de ces fleurs du temps où elles proliféraient encore, mais nul n'avait réussi cet exploit et la disparition presque totale de ces plantes miraculeuses mit définitivement un terme à toute nouvelle tentative. La mère d'Alana serait par ailleurs la dernière personne à avoir eu la chance d'en trouver une.

― Ma fille s'appellera Melgane, décréta finalement la reine comme pour redonner vie à cette espèce mythique.

 _En hommage à ma mère, elle portera ce nom,_ songea-t-elle en son for intérieur.

― Ne devrais-tu pas aussi avertir ta famille de la naissance de tes enfants ? demanda Kili avec naïveté. Je sais que vos rapports sont quelque peu conflictuels, et c'est peu dire j'en ai conscience… mais Alana, il s'agira toujours des tiens. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous partagerez toujours le même sang tu ne pourras jamais les renier complètement.

 _Non, ce sont juste eux qui m'ont reniée._

― Crois-moi, je suis bien la première à m'en rappeler, rétorqua vivement l'intéressée. Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui ai choisi de me séparer d'eux. Je ne suis pas en train de laisser entendre que cela a été une mauvaise chose que de venir en Erebor, mais j'ai vécu mes premiers temps ici comme un exil involontaire, comme une punition cruelle et injustifiée donnée par un juge et père sans cœur. En somme, j'ai davantage ressenti le manque d'amour paternel que l'amour de mon promis. Je n'avais pas non plus l'impression de remplir mes devoirs, simplement d'être un poids que l'on écarte…

Dis et Fili choisirent ce moment précis pour faire leur apparition, coupant Alana dans son élan enflammé. Quelque part en lui, Thorin en fut soulagé ces noires paroles lui serraient le cœur et l'attristaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Bien que les choses eussent changé depuis cette obscure période, il y avait toujours une sorte de malaise qu'il ne pourrait jamais pleinement supprimer. Le mal être d'autrui a cet effet-là aussi – surtout quand autrui revêt une importance aussi capitale. A ses yeux, Alana représentait presque tout…

― Sommes-nous en train de déranger ? hasarda Dis en éprouvant le lourd silence de la pièce.

― Nullement, venez tous les deux, invita Thorin presque aussitôt. Nous discutions des noms des petits.

― Ah, vous les avez trouvés ? s'enquit Fili avec un intérêt sincère.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre tout l'attachement que pouvait revêtir cette question auprès du prince. Alana le remarqua aisément et son cœur lui sembla rater un battement en constatant que cela se voyait très clairement sur le visage de son amant. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était au courant des vérités que nul ne soupçonnait ? L'évidence ne l'est pas forcément pour tout le monde…

― Notre fille s'appellera Melgane… Et notre fils Dharin, annonça le roi après quelques secondes de réflexion.

― Ce sont de jolis prénoms, commenta Dis, enchantée. Ils portent tous les deux la trace de vos identités. C'est une bonne chose que ces enfants grandissent en ayant en eux l'héritage de vos histoires. Ils sont l'incarnation physique de votre union et de celle de nos deux peuples.

― Il serait bon que la Rocheneuve les reconnaisse comme héritiers alors, ajouta Fili avec une sorte de rancœur. Que personne ici n'oublie comment a été traitée Alana.

― Fili, gronda son oncle. Il suffit. Une délégation sera envoyée auprès de Thorgal pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Qu'il y réponde positivement ou non n'est pas de notre ressort Alana est de toute façon devenue ma femme et la reine d'Erebor, sa place est ici et non plus à la Rocheneuve.

Ces paroles sonnaient toujours bizarrement aux oreilles de la principale concernée et cependant elle ne releva pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute manière ? Thorin avait indéniablement raison, qu'elle le voulût ou non. Entrer dans une houleuse discussion à ce sujet ne rimait à rien dès lors qu'elle avait passé les gigantesques portes de la Montagne, cela n'avait plus eu le moindre sens de toute manière. Que les nains d'Erebor eussent voulu la renvoyer chez elle était une chose, le Roi de la Montagne, lui, n'en avait eu nullement envie. Toute dorée qu'avait été cette prison, elle n'en était pas moins demeurée une prison et si désormais Alana en avait les clefs pour entrer et sortir à sa guise, jamais elle n'oubliait que sa liberté n'était pas pleinement acquise ni que son origine ne prenait pas racine en ces lieux étrangers.

La discussion vogua sur d'autres sujets connexes mais n'évoqua plus un seul instant la Rocheneuve ni la famille de la reine – à son plus grand soulagement. Néanmoins, un bruit à la porte fit cesser les discussions presque d'un seul coup : quelqu'un venait de frapper. Thorin se leva de son siège et alla ouvrir sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Dwalin, lui apprenant que le conseil nécessitait une réunion d'urgence à propos des conditions pour l'ouverture d'un marché sous la Montagne. Le projet, depuis longtemps évoqué, traînait indéfiniment et revenait souvent sur le tapis sans que jamais rien ne fût mis en place. Depuis peu cependant, les nobles avaient décidé de se mettre en activité.

Les visiteurs en profitèrent pour saluer la jeune mère, lui souhaiter un bon repos puis ils sortirent calmement de la chambre à coucher. Le capitaine de la garde demeurait immobile cependant. Sa patience et sa retenue placide indiquaient qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec la souveraine d'une chose connue d'eux seuls. Alana attendit la peur au ventre que le sujet fût évoqué l'ignorance était son pire ennemi après la crainte d'être découverte.

― Je vous en prie, entrez donc, fit-elle d'une voix calme en dépit de son appréhension. Je suppose qu'il s'agit une fois de plus « d'affaire d'état », est-ce bien ainsi que vous qualifiez la chose ?

― Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour votre rang, je vous déconseille fortement de vous moquer de moi, rétorqua le nain bourru en prenant place près de sa souveraine. Je vous avais suggéré de partir pour vous éviter les ennuis, vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter et j'ignore pour quelle raison. Je refuse de croire que vous êtes restée par amour, je ne vous croirai pas le moins du monde. N'allez pas non plus me faire entendre que c'est dans l'intérêt des enfants, auquel cas vous sauriez qui est leur véritable père. Je présume que vous ignorez totalement de qui ils sont.

― Je vous _interdis_ formellement de me parler ainsi et de sous-entendre de telles horreurs à mon sujet, gronda la souveraine.

― Je ne sous-entends rien, _ma reine_ , j'affirme bien au contraire ! J'ai essayé de vous seconder, de vous aider, mais vous avez craché sur mon aide en estimant ne pas en avoir besoin pour vous sauver. Aujourd'hui encore, si je me trouve devant vous et non devant votre époux envers qui j'éprouve cependant bien plus de sympathie, c'est une nouvelle fois pour vous donner une chance que je sais très bien que vous allez ignorer. Pourquoi donc suis-je encore ici, je l'ignore. Pour le bien-être du royaume sans doute.

― Vos motivations ne me regardent nullement, je n'ai que faire de vos façons d'agir, cracha-t-elle avec mépris, les sourcils froncés par la colère.

― J'ai trouvé ceci dans ma chambre, annonça-t-il finalement en tendant à Alana un feuillet plié en quatre.

Celui-ci était d'une couleur reflétant sa bonne qualité et son grain au toucher de laissait entendre aucun doute là-dessus non plus. Bien qu'un peu froissé et tâché, le papier ne s'était ni désagrégé ni déchiré. Intriguée, Alana s'empara du billet et le déplia les doigts tremblant. Il n'y avait que deux mots d'inscrits à l'encre noire, au centre de la feuille : _Bientôt Alana…_

Et, à regarder ces mots avec davantage d'attention, il lui parut pouvoir en reconnaître l'expéditeur. Cette écriture, Alana le savait au plus profond d'elle-même, elle la connaissait la courbe des boucles ne lui était pas inconnue. L'encre était soigneusement appliquée sur le papier, pas une seule trace de bavure, de tremblement ni d'hésitation ; les mots suivaient une ligne imaginaire précise sans s'en écarter. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible, cela ne pouvait pas être son écriture à _lui..._

* * *

 _Bonsoir ou bonjour,  
Navrée pour cette si longue attente mais mon installation en France m'a littéralement épuisée - la rentée approchant n'arrangeant rien. J'ai pris du retard à mon plus grand désespoir mais je pense que tout devrait mieux se recadrer dans les prochains jours. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est un peu d'indulgence: je me sens un peu perdue dans l'immensité du territoire et de la ville, tout a revêtu à mes yeux des proportions extraordinaires et je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à affronter tout ça aussi vite que je l'aimerais. Je demande donc seulement du temps et de la patience.  
Encore une fois désolée,  
Lhenaya _


	17. Chapter 17

**«** _Parfois, la personne dont tu as besoin n'est pas celle que tu veux_. **»**

* * *

 _ **JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

 _CHAPITRE 15_

* * *

Le message était entre ses mains une vision terrible, fatale. Un objet de dégoût et de rancœur, une forme de vengeance peut-être… Y avait-il un piège qu'elle n'eut pas vu ? Ou n'était-ce que l'expression d'un esprit retors et cruel qui ne voyait dans le tourment d'autrui qu'un moyen d'atteindre son propre bonheur ? Personne en ces lieux ne pouvait être l'auteur de cette farce odieuse, nul n'avait connaissance des rapports qui unissaient la souveraine à son frère – les étrangers devaient être tenus à l'écart des affaires du royaume. Quelque chose lui échappait, un simple détail peut-être bien, le plus important d'entre tous cependant...

Etait-ce alors le reflet du malheur tant redouté qui s'abattait enfin, l'incarnation de la Justice manifestant sa présence d'une voix sonore, presque stridente, au-travers de ces mots jetés sur du papier ? Le glas venait de retentir, inflexible et intraitable. Alana ne pouvait quitter des yeux cette feuille qu'elle retenait entre ses mains tremblantes comme si elle eut tenu son propre cœur encore palpitant ; ses doigts refusaient de serrer le papier de peur qu'il ne la brulât si elle faisait mine de le détruire ou de le dissimuler. La vérité paraissait luire avec tant d'éclat que même le jour lui-même, à côté d'elle, semblait pâlir. Il n'était désormais plus possible de faire machine arrière et de fuir, ni même de s'esquiver soi-même. Les barreaux d'une prison éternelle venaient de se refermer d'un seul coup, fermes et sans appel. Mais comment cela était-il possible ?

― Vous reconnaissez cette écriture.

Un ton sec et froid, qui n'appelait aucune réponse bien qu'Alana se sentît obligée d'acquiescer comme pour rétablir le contact avec la réalité. L'espace d'un instant, tout semblait compromis jusque dans l'essence même de l'existence. Quelque chose avait disparu, un voile venait d'être levé subitement. Se lancer dans une série de mensonges pour donner vie à une autre réalité n'avait plus le moindre sens, le charme de l'illusion s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Abasourdie, la souveraine ne savait pas quoi faire ni sous quelle divinité se placer pour obtenir une protection. Désespérée, elle avisa un regard du côté de Dwalin dont l'impassibilité féroce connotait un net refus de compassion. Plus question d'espérer obtenir de l'aide nulle part – à qui en demander de toute façon ? Elle n'avait plus personne à ses côtés, on l'avait semblait-il abandonnée.

― Ça ne peut pas être lui, lâcha-t-elle alors avec un rictus amer en désignant la lettre. Pourquoi m'écrirait-il? Il y a forcément une erreur, on a dû se tromper quelque part. Ce message n'a pas d'intérêt, lui accorder du crédit serait une perte de temps.

Et d'un geste fébrile, Alana s'empara du feuillet qu'elle froissa sans remords puis jeta dans l'âtre d'une main distraite. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'altérer son esprit ni d'ébranler son âme plus que nécessaire. Mais la présence immobile de Dwalin dans la pièce l'empêchait de se convaincre que les choses n'étaient réellement qu'une erreur, qu'une négligence à laquelle on aurait donné trop d'importance par mégarde. Le problème était bien plus grave et les conséquences plus terribles encore.

― Cessez de me regarder ainsi, lança froidement la souveraine. Les mots ne sont que des mots, que voulez-vous que cela me fasse de toute manière ? Je suis ici désormais, non plus là-bas: les prérogatives de la Rocheneuve ne me concernent plus et _il_ ne pourra rien ni contre moi ni contre Erebor.

― Je vous le répète une nouvelle fois : je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'il pourrait vous arrivez, à _vous_ mais je refuse qu'Erebor subisse un nouvel outrage. Vous ne savez pas ce que nous avons vécu… Croyez bien que si j'en avais eu la possibilité, il y a bien longtemps que je vous aurai envoyée croupir au fond d'une cellule comme tous les individus de votre espèce. Vous n'avez pas seulement conscience du mal que vous infligez aux autres, cela vous est parfaitement égal: tout vous est permis après tout. Vous pouviez obtenir tout ce que vous vouliez, alors vous avez tout pris. Mais regardez où nous en sommes maintenant, tout ça parce que _vous,_ vous en avez trop voulu! Si Erebor tombe, vous serez la première à tomber avec elle je vous en donne ma parole – et elle vaut bien plus que la vôtre, menaça le Capitaine de la Garde.

Alana demeura perplexe quelques instants, incapable de croire qu'il eut pu lui tenir pareil discours. N'était-elle pas la Reine ? N'était-elle pas censée détenir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les individus qui habitaient sa demeure ? Elle était incapable de déterminer si cet individu devait avoir tout son respect et toute son admiration ou au contraire toute sa haine et toute sa crainte. Il fut un temps où elle aurait loué bien volontiers sa persévérance et son goût pour la justice mais pas aujourd'hui, non.

― Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer, Dwalin? Que vous m'avez fait surveiller? Je crains que cela ne fasse pas partie de vos attributions, Capitaine de la Garde, et vous pourriez être puni pour cela. Votre rôle se borne à tirer l'épée face aux menaces extérieures, rétorqua-t-elle, venimeuse.

― Il se trouve, avança doucement le soldat, que mon rôle se résume à protéger le royaume de toute menace, quelle qu'elle soit, intérieure ou extérieure. En ce cas, les pouvoirs que m'octroie ma fonction me donnent tous les droits d'action afin que je frappe l'ennemi avant qu'il ne frappe. Mener l'offensive est une rude tâche que peu sont capables d'accomplir… Vous savez pertinemment que votre vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, que je pourrai de ce pas gagner le bureau de Thorin et lui livrer tout ce que je sais sur vous et vos fréquentations. Vous ne saurez devant lui, et sous les yeux de tout le royaume, conserver de marbre votre joli visage.

― Mais que savez-vous au juste, dites-le-moi, souffla-t-elle avec lassitude. Quel genre de rumeur insensée avez-vous entendu parmi vos incessantes rondes nocturnes qui vous a déboussolé ? Ne croyez pas tout ce qu'il se raconte autour d'une chope de bière, Capitaine, ou vous risqueriez d'être fort déçu.

― Ne jouez pas l'idiote avec moi, renchérit-il avec aigreur, vous savez bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'à la nuit tombée les ombres rôdent des couloirs du château, pareils à des spectres venus de l'oubli. Les propos qu'ils colportent ne sont pas dépourvus de sens pour peu que l'on sache d'où ils viennent et l'identité de celui qui les rapporte. Ne croyez pas que pour une accusation si grave j'ai laissé le soupçon me guider…

Il regarda un moment la souveraine comme pour sonder dans ses traits resserrés l'expression d'un sentiment qu'il estimait n'avoir encore jamais vu. Mais rien de ce qu'il cherchait à y voir ne transparaissait Alana écoutait attentivement, un mélange de peur et de rancœur au fond d'elle-même, mais nul remord ni pardon aucun… Si elle avait imploré le pardon, si elle avait manifesté un tant soit peu de repentir, peut-être eut-il été plus indulgent envers cette femme qui, au fond, si méprisable fût-elle, n'avait rien d'un monstre ou d'un tyran.

― Les fantômes sont des êtres lents et paresseux, qui n'ont pas encore gagné le cœur de la Montagne, ajouta-t-il après un temps, d'une voix moins piquante. Vous avez encore le temps avant que le petit peuple ne l'apprenne et ne demande justice lui-même. Vous n'êtes pas encore détestée par le commun, Alana, faites en sorte de ne pas l'être en demeurant ici alors que vous n'y avez pas votre place. Les gens ne vous aiment pas sinon au-travers de la figure que vous incarnez… Aucun d'entre eux ne se lèvera pour vous porter secours.

 _Et cependant,_ songea-t-elle en son for intérieur, _la lignée de Durin m'aura préférée deux fois. Considérant les choses ainsi, sans être la victime, suis-je réellement coupable des méfaits que l'on me prête ? Suis-je réellement indigne de la place que j'occupe ou l'occupé-je seulement aux côtés de la mauvaise personne ?_

― Vous m'avez dit une fois, débuta doucement Alana, presque sur le ton de la confidence, que vous vouliez jouer la carte de la franchise avec moi : dites-moi votre vérité et je vous dirai la mienne. Un aveu pour un aveu en somme, si tant est que vous jugez ma parole à ce sujet digne de confiance – ce dont je doute. Mais je n'ai plus de raison de mentir si nous tenons en ce jour cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

― Soit, fit simplement l'intéressé en inspirant un grand coup. Je crois que vous trompez Thorin et que cela ne date pas d'hier. J'affirme que votre fidélité est à l'image de votre virginité et que vos enfants ne sont pas de sang royal. De même…

― Non. Cela je peux vous l'affirmer, Capitaine, coupa-t-elle brusquement en levant vers lui un regard profond. Je peux vous affirmer avec certitude que mes enfants sont de sang royal. Je n'ai connu que le corps de la royauté, je vous le certifie. Mes enfants ont bien du sang de Durin dans les veines, mon fils pourra accéder au trône quand cela deviendra nécessaire et ma fille pourra prétendre au respect que je ne mérite pas. Ils pourront hériter de tout ce à quoi je ne peux prétendre, autrement les lois ne seront pas respectées.

Dwalin tiqua l'espace d'une seconde mais reprit très vite le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas chose courante que la Capitaine de la Garde perdît son sang-froid mieux valait qu'il ne le fît jamais. Alana, raide mais calme, crispée mais impassible, analysa avec une certaine complaisance le cortège d'émotions et de pensées diverses qui semblaient traverser l'individu en face d'elle. Patiente, elle attendit le verdict de Dwalin sans s'y méprendre : par ses aveux, elle avait, sinon creusé sa propre tombe, consolidé ses parois. Il ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute que plus rien ne lui serait accordé et, au fond, le fait de le savoir la soulageait d'un poids et étouffait son inquiétude : la résignation avait fini par vaincre l'espoir, il avait détruit les attentes mais également la déception de ne pas les voir comblées.

Alana laissa échapper un long soupir. Quoi qu'il advînt d'elle, ses enfants seraient épargnés : Thorin ne permettrait pas que l'on fît du mal au sang de Durin – aux siens, à sa propre famille. Qu'elle fût répudiée, rejetée voire même mise à mort… Quelle importance désormais ?

― Avez-vous perdu la parole, Capitaine ?

― Comment avez-vous pu laisser les choses aller si loin et avoir si peu de respect pour des valeurs aussi nobles que celles de la famille et du mariage ? N'avez-vous donc aucune vertu, aucune retenue… ? Avec qui, Alana ?

Les paroles étaient pleines de rancœur et de reproches, de colère et de mépris – de peur aussi. De peur face à un tel manquement aux règles, à la décence et face à la dégradation d'autrui. Comment une personne d'apparence aussi fragile qu'Alana eut-elle pu mettre en péril des certitudes séculaires ? Dwalin refusait de le d'admettre qu'elle eut pu corrompre à ce point le cœur de Durin par son insidieux poison de pécheresse.

― Avec _quel fils_ de Dis avez-vous trompé le roi, Alana ?

― Avec moi.

Alana n'eut pas seulement le temps de relever la tête qu'un bras protecteur et possessif vint lui enserrer la taille pour faire front avec elle. La souveraine sentit la chaleur rageuse de Fili émaner de son être comme une aura maléfique, elle pouvait imaginer sans même avoir à le voir, les sourcils froncés de son amant et le regard provoquant qu'il devait lancer. Qu'il fût si convaincu, si persuadé de la légitimé de ses actions la fit se sentirent coupable et fautive. Non, cela n'avait pas été une bonne chose il s'agissait d'une faute sinon pire _un crime_.

― Fili, comment as-tu pu..? Comment as-tu pu trahir les tiens alors qu'ils te faisaient confiance ?! s'insurgea Dwalin.

Fili parut vaciller mais il tint bon. Mais il était dur au jeune prince d'ignorer la déception de celui qui avait été autrefois son maître d'armes, un individu qu'il avait admiré et érigé au rang de héros. Dwalin avait constitué une figure paternelle alternative aux côtés de Thorin, tous deux prodiguant au futur héritier de quoi remplir ses devoirs et d'être un prince accompli. Qu'il était douloureux, par conséquent, de n'avoir pas su remplir les attentes des êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Et cependant, il ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'envisager de regretter avoir partagé tous ces instants de délice et de bonheur volé aux côtés d'Alana. Ne lui avait-elle pas enseigné quelque chose, elle aussi, au sujet de l'amour, de la dévotion et du lien ? Elle avait dessiné pour lui une autre facette de l'existence, un aspect dont il avait toujours eu connaissance sans jamais y avoir été confronté lui-même. L'expérience avait un goût différent de la théorie, une saveur plus profonde, plus sophistiquée, plus raffinée.

― Je l'aime, Dwalin… Et elle m'aime aussi, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

― Elle t' _aime_ , répéta l'aîné avec un rictus narquois. Ne sois pas idiot, Fili ! Tu parles de l'amour d'une femme qui n'a eu que faire des valeurs du mariage et de l'union, qui ne saurait dire avec certitude qui est le père de ses enfants ! Tu parles de l'amour d'une femme qui a trompé son époux avec un membre de sa propre famille. Est-ce vraiment _ça_ , ta vision de l'amour, Fili ? Que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait, mon garçon…

Alana demeura silencieuse, la tête baissée et les yeux brûlants. Elle eut voulu contredire les paroles du guerrier et affirmer qu'elle éprouvait bien des sentiments pour le prince… mais n'était-ce pas nier les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son époux ? Les chansons courtoises sonnaient faux désormais, le mythe avait disparu. L'idéal amoureux du noble seigneur bravant monts et vallées pour les beaux yeux d'une belle dame n'était en réalité qu'un piètre tableau dissimulant une réalité bien plus sombre qu'on ne saurait développer. Les bardes et autres conteurs n'en parlent jamais, de cette facette de l'amour, et des conséquences qu'elle engendre par sa simple existence. Le doute et la souffrance n'étaient jamais mentionnés, ou de manière trop diffuse pour être porteurs d'un sens véritable proche de la réalité des faits. L'idéal, après tout, n'est jamais la réalité…

― Dwalin, avança prudemment Fili, les joues rouges. Je ne te demande pas d'essayer de nous comprendre mais juste… de garder le silence sur ce que tu sais. Cela briserait le cœur de Thorin et déchirerait inutilement la Montagne nul n'a besoin de cela. Protège-nous, protège Alana : tu ignores tout des moments de doute qui l'ont terrassée chaque fois que j'ai osé poser les yeux sur elle en présence de mon oncle, que j'ai effleuré son bras du bout de mes doigts lorsque nous étions à table ou des baisers que je lui ai pris quand nous traversions les couloirs dans l'ombre. Tu…

― _Assez,_ Fili ! Silence !

― Elle aime Thorin, Dwalin. Peut-être plus qu'elle ne m'aime moi, et c'est une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté. La culpabilité lui ronge l'âme jours et nuits, elle transparaît dans des larmes amères qu'elle ne cesse d'écraser quand personne ne la regarde mais qui ne trompe pas ceux qui sont dans le secret… J'ai fermé les yeux sur son malheur par jalousie, j'ai continué de la séduire, de la souiller et de l'aimer pour être aimé d'elle en retour, pour me prouver que je pouvais être meilleur que Thorin… Alana n'est jamais venu me voir, c'est moi qui suis allé à elle...Par jalousie puis par amour puis par nécessité. Je ne demanderai pas le pardon, j'estime qu'on ne demande pas pardon pour avoir aimé quelqu'un. On ne demande pas pardon pour avoir aimé quelqu'un qui n'était pas la bonne personne. Oui, je suis l'amant d'Alana et j'accepte toutes les conséquences que cela implique.

Alana demeurait perplexe face à ce discours qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Fili ne lui parlait jamais de ces choses, des conceptions qu'il en avait elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'intéresser à elle. Ils prétendaient s'aimer à l'heure actuelle, et sans doute était-ce la vérité, mais qui pouvait vraiment en être sûr après de tels aveux ? Que savaient-ils vraiment de l'amour, tous deux ? Et que savaient-ils d'eux-mêmes par-dessus tout ? Ils s'étaient posés des questions tout au long de cette relation empoisonnée et maudite, mais s'étaient-ils seulement une fois posés les _bonnes_ ? Fili venait de reconnaître que son intérêt avait d'une part été motivé par un sentiment d'infériorité à l'égard de Thorin. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait motivé Alana ? Le puis de l'ignorance était un gouffre sans fond, insondable sitôt qu'on essayait d'en estimer la profondeur. Y avait-il une fin ?

― Je serai bien incapable de dire lequel de vous deux a perdu l'esprit, tonna Dwalin, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré. Vous voulez sombrer tous les deux ? Parfait, je ne vous retiens pas. Mais je ne vous viendrai pas en aide, ne comptez pas sur moi pour prendre votre défense.

Le soldat ne voulut pas entendre la réponse des jeunes amants, il sortit sans attendre et claqua la porte derrière lui. L'ambiance changea radicalement dans la pièce, l'air s'était allégé en même temps qu'il chargeait avec lui une odeur âpre. Alana laissa échapper un bruyant soupir de soulagement et se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tordre les doigts malgré tout. Elle brûlait de dire quelque chose, estimant que cette lourde tâche lui incombait, cependant… Aucun des mots de son lexique ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux, les chemins depuis sa gorge jusqu'à ses lèvres semblaient fastidieux et impraticable à la moindre phrase – même la plus simple d'entre elles. Fili voyait bien la détresse s'emparer de son amante, il s'approcha avec précaution d'elle et s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur et de pouvoir contempler ses yeux, si profonds et si beaux.

― Que fait-on maintenant, Fili ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible.

― Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? lui répondit-il. Peu d'options s'offrent à nous. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de choses à faire comme il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble, compléta-t-il par la suite. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, tu n'as pas à en douter.

― Fili, commença abruptement la souveraine, il faut que tu comprennes une chose. Tu es de la famille royal, fils de Dis qui est la _sœur_ du roi. Thorin ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à sa parenté et, quand bien même essayerait-il, Dis n'y consentirait jamais. Tu es sauf, Fili, et, quoi qu'il arrive, tu vivras. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour moi-même, mais ne gâche pas ce privilège qui t'est donné d'embrasser les richesses de l'existence – elle en a tant à offrir…

― Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, avoua-t-il avec inquiétude.

― Tu es mon amant et je t'aime. Nous avons vécu ensemble des instants fabuleux, des moments merveilleux uniques… Mais ensemble, nous représentons aussi la chute d'un royaume. Tout s'arrêtera nécessairement un jour, autant que nous prenions les devants et que nous mettions fin à tout ceci en toute âme et conscience.

― Ne dis pas de telles choses ! Thorin ne te ferait pas le moindre mal non plus mais…

― Mais tu en doutes, reprit-elle avec un sourire indulgent. C'est normal d'en douter dans ces conditions : moi-même j'ignore ce que peut faire mon propre époux alors que nous sommes censés passer notre vie ensemble. Ecoute, faisons les choses convenablement pour une fois, veux-tu ? Je vais m'en aller d'Erebor et je ne reviendrai pas.

― Mais, Alana –

― Je vais tâcher de reprendre contact avec mon frère qui m'a fait part d'un message, puis j'essayerai de mener la vie qu'il me sera possible d'avoir auprès de lui. Sans faire d'erreur qui pourrait faire du mal aux autres, cette fois. Je...Je vous aurai bien laissé les deux petits, je sais au moins qu'ici ils seront en sécurité et qu'ils auront une éducation irréprochable mais je ne peux me résoudre à parti sans l'un d'eux. Tu pourras dire la vérité à Thorin sans craindre qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et tu raconteras à mon enfant que j'aurai laissé ici que je suis morte en lui donnant naissance. Nous serons tous heureux Fili, crois-moi, vous le serez tous quand je ne serai plus là. Fais-moi confiance cette fois, je sais ce que je fais."

 _Mais jusqu'à quel point ?_

Les mots avaient un goût amer sur sa langue râpeuse et sèche, des paroles cruelles qui avaient la saveur du sang. Chaque mot prononcé lui faisait l'effet d'une aiguille qui pénétrait son corps, le transperçait de part en part. Elle avait mal, autant pour Fili que pour elle-même. Elle parlait d'abandonner un enfant – _son enfant_ – et d'en garder un autre. Mais quelle autre solution existait-il ?

― Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Alana! Tu parles sous l'effet de la peur après ce que Dwalin a dit et a dû te dire avant que je n'arrive et...Thorin ne me tuera peut-être pas, mais je serai banni, le peuple l'exigera sans doute. Nous partirons ensemble, nous... Qu'importe où nous irons et ce que nous ferons mais nous serons à deux, nous partions avec les enfants et… Alana, je ne suis pas sûr que rejoindre ton frère soit une bonne idée, tu ne sais plus rien de lui.

― Il m'a envoyé un message guère plus d'une ligne. Il s'est souvenu qu'il avait une sœur quelque part en Terre du Milieu. Une aubaine que ces mots me parviennent en ces temps troubles, fit-elle innocemment.

― Pour cette soudaine reprise de contact ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir à te dire en moins d'une ligne ?

― Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Fili. Ce n'était rien de très important et mon frère n'a jamais été très enclin à la communication. Il ne parle jamais de lui-même ou de ce qui l'intéresse, il faut quasiment toujours venir le chercher et le pousser à s'exprimer.

― Tu n'es pas bien différente de lui dans ce cas.

Alana préféra ne pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un reproche ou d'une simple constatation.

― Il n'est pas mon frère pour rien, lui rappela-t-elle avec ironie. Nous avons été issus du même père et Mahal sait qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de très bavard non plus. Je ne pense pas que tu l'aurais apprécié.

― Cela ne change en rien la situation. Tu resteras ici et si nous devons partir, nous le ferons ensemble.

― Non, tu restes, maintint-elle d'une voix autoritaire et sans appel. Quelqu'un doit rester pour expliquer à tous ce qu'il s'est passé. Je partirai d'ici trois jours. Passé ce délai, tu pourras choisir de faire comme tu veux: tout avouer à Thorin ou attendre que la vérité éclate d'elle-même. Je suis résolue, pour une fois dans ma vie, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Le feu qui flamboyait dans ses yeux laissait transparaître une détermination farouche. C'était une sensation étrange car oubliée jusqu'alors, mais elle portait en elle les germes d'une puissance à peine entrevue. La tristesse qui se répandit dans les yeux de Fili toucha Alana au cœur. Cependant, il ne pouvait en être autrement : il fallait qu'elle partît loin d'Erebor. Et surtout loin d'eux…

Et, en soi, Alana pressentait le besoin urgent qu'elle avait de retourner en sa terre natale voir ce qu'il était advenu des siens après tant de temps. Elle avait besoin d'explications et d'éclaircir certains faits.


End file.
